Forks Ink
by Lamb'stown
Summary: "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" OoC. TH. AU. Bella
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: Tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_— ¿Bon Jovi?_

_— ¿Qué?, ¿no querías hacer esta mierda romántica?_

_Le subí el volumen a la radio, donde los acordes de I'll be there for you sonaban tenuemente._

_Yo no sabía nada sobre estas mierdas, ¿cómo se trata a una persona virgen?, ¿no se supone que la primera vez debía ser especial? Bueno, que se joda, Bon Jovi era lo más especial que podía hacerlo, es más, debería estar realmente agradecido, a mí nadie me había puesto Bon Jovi, de hecho, de fondo solo tuve los sonidos de los carros que pasaban junto a nosotros en la carretera._

_Ni siquiera para un motel le había alcanzado al cabrón._

_— Uh, claro —estaba nervioso, sentado a la orilla de la cama, su pierna se movía incesantemente, dio un pequeño respingo cuando posé mi mano sobre su rodilla para tratar de calmarlo. Uh, bueno, fue peor porque comenzó a mover sus manos, clara señal de que un ataque de ansiedad se acercaba—, ¿qué hago ahora?_

_— Bueno, creo que… ¿Te quitas la ropa? A no ser que quieras que nos refreguemos, ¿te pone hacerlo con ropa como previa? No sé lo que te gusta, debes decírmelo —creo que nadie le había hablado así en su vida. Y pensar que era un año mayor que yo, su rostro asustado me hacía ver como una vil violadora._

_Joder._

_¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

_No debería haber aceptado el quitarle su flor, esto no era lo mío, no sabía cómo tratar a los novatos_

_Se puso de pie reticentemente a un costado de la cama, rápidamente alejándose de mi toque. Sus temblorosas manos fueron desabrochando uno por uno los botones de la camisa blanca que estaba utilizando. Seguí lentamente sus inexpertos movimientos con mis ojos, sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro, me enternecía y divertía a la vez toda esta parafernalia. Cuando su camisa estuvo fuera solté un pequeño silbido de apreciación por lo bajo._

_Tenía un buen torso, quien iba a imaginarlo bajo toda esa ropa holgada que usaba._

_— ¿Q-Qué?_

_— Uh, nada, nada, sigue con el espectáculo, por favor no te detengas —me encogí de hombros y me estiré a lo largo de la cama, aun sonriendo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y soltó un bufido, volviendo a lo suyo. No podía quitar mis ojos de su figura, era de cierto modo como una especie de imán, estaba descubriendo algo nuevo, algo que ninguna otra chica había visto._

_Era jodidamente emocionante._

_Con manos temblorosas bajó la cremallera de su pantalón._

_Su manzana de Adán subió y bajo rápidamente._

_Y finalmente se había desecho de la penúltima prenda que lo cubría de mi vista._

_Un nuevo punto, tiene unos muslos de infarto._

_— ¿P-Puedes dejar de mirarme así? —murmuró con nerviosismo y vergüenza, cubriendo sus partes íntimas con ambas de sus manos. Mordía su labio incesantemente, ese era otro tic que tenía por culpa de esas crisis de ansiedad._

_— ¿Así, cómo? —me giré hacia un costado, observándolo con picardía. Sus ojos se desviaron por un mísero segundo hacia mis pechos y luego, sonrojado a más no poder, subió la vista a mi rostro una vez más._

_— Así, c-como si quisieras comerme o p-pensando cosas malas._

_— Bueno, lo estoy haciendo —reí—, las cosas que se vienen a mi mente al verte semidesnudo frente a mí no son buenas, campeón. Bueno, depende del punto que lo veas, desde tu punto de vista serán buenísimas, créeme. Y sobre comerte, mhm… —relamí mis labios— Me encantaría hacerlo, Simba._

_— Nunca te pregunté porque me llamas así —hizo un amago de sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta._

_— Es bastante obvio, minino —alcé una de mis cejas sin creérmelo, ¿enserio? Apunté con mi dedo índice su alborotado cabello cobrizo, o sea, era bastante obvio que parecía la melena de un minino como Simba, y ese leoncillo era mi favorito, al igual que Edward. Solo había que sumar dos más dos, era bastante claro el porqué. Edward era mi gatito favorito— El Rey León, eres la copia de Simba con todo esa mata naranja en tu cabeza —rodó sus ojos por mi descripción._

_— ¿Cómo lo haces?_

_— ¡Tienes que dejar de hablar en códigos! O me haces la pregunta completa, o te vas a la mierda._

_— ¿C-Cómo haces para estar así sin más? —apuntó mi cuerpo, mientras él trataba por todos los medios de cubrir su desnudes. Era una cosita adorable, incluso me daban ganas de apretar sus mejillas y decirle que todo saldría bien._

_— ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme de mi cuerpo?_

_Apenas había puesto un pie en su habitación me había desprendido de mis ropas de vestir, literalmente, para que así se familiarizara rápidamente con mi cuerpo. Eso había que hacer, ¿no? Qué se yo, tan solo pensé que se le haría más fácil hacerse a la idea de que tendríamos sexo el día-noche de hoy. Así que ahí estaba yo, sobre su cama solo en mi ropa interior, observando meticulosamente cada uno de sus movimientos._

_Era mi último día en Forks, tenía que llevarme algún buen recuerdo._

_Último día en el santuario._

_Último día viviendo bajo las discriminatorias miradas de sus habitantes._

_Mañana comenzaría realmente mi vida._

_Estados Unidos me espera, nena._

_¡Sexo, drogas y rock and roll!_

_— E-Estoy listo._

_El pobre de Edward estaba a los pies de la cama, una mirada avergonzaba adornaba sus verdes ojos, por un momento me quedé sin nada que decir, observando fijamente como refregaba tenuemente sus brazos con ambas de sus manos, como si tuviera frío, y se movía inquieto, descansando su peso de un pie a otro incesantemente. El pobre chico estaba tan nervioso, incluso pálido, y yo no entendía el porqué._

_Ni que fuera mujer, nosotras si tenemos porque ponernos nerviosas, dolía como la mierda._

_En cambio ellos, ¿qué?, solo tenían que meterla y ya está, adiós virginidad._

_— ¿Quieres una invitación especial o qué? —rodé mis ojos y me estiré sobre la cama, arqueando un poco mi espalda en el proceso— Vamos, Simba, ven aquí —palmeé el lado vacío de la cama y le guiñé un ojo._

_Dudó un momento antes de acomodarse junto a mí, se acostó recto, tan tieso como una jodida tabla observando al techo. ¿Iba a tener que hacer todo yo?, ¡alguien ilumíneme! Suspiré y conté mentalmente hasta tres, tenía que dejar mi actitud perra y ser un poco más condescendiente con él, era su puta primera vez después de todo._

_— Minino, ¿podrías, por favor, mirarme? —su cabeza se movió mecánicamente hacia mí— Genial. Ahora, creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas claras —su ceño se frunció levemente y esta vez giró su cuerpo, quedando en la misma posición que yo, de costado._

_— ¿Qué deberíamos dejar claro? —susurró._

_— Esto solo sucederá hoy._

_— Lo sé —contestó con melancolía. Sonreí suavemente, acariciando su mejilla—, ¿es necesario?_

_— ¿Que me vaya? Joder, si —hice un gesto con mis manos—. No tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, necesito ser libre._

_— Y… —carraspeó y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas nuevamente—, ¿qué pasa si voy contigo?, prometo no ser una molestia, ser comprensivo y tratar de ir a tu ritmo._

_¿Cómo decirle que no cuando decía cosas tan tiernas?_

_Edward era el peor no-error que había cometido en la vida._

_Me arrepentía y a la vez no._

_Eso era, una contradicción para mí._

_— Ni lo sueñes, gatito —le di un suave golpecito en su mejilla—. Es imposible, no puedes, debes quedarte aquí, tú eres el chico bueno en esta historia, debes hacer tus cosas allá en la Universidad —él no podía irse conmigo, ¿qué parte de "necesito ser libre" no le quedó clara? Si lo tuviera junto a mí sería un constante recordatorio de… Todo._

_Pero no podía decirle eso._

_Nope._

_— Me gustas, sabes que te quiero, Isabella._

_Por eso no podía decírselo._

_Era una cabrona pero no me iría con el peso de un corazón roto._

_— __Entonces, ámame dos veces —me acerqué a su rostro y sonreí— una por mañana, una solo por hoy —murmuré, acercándome a sus labios lentamente— Me voy lejos, lo sé, pero si me amas debes dejarme ir —y dejé un casto beso sobre sus virginales labios._

_No tan virginales, ya nos habíamos besado unas veces antes._

_Yo lo había besado, a decir verdad, solo para sacarlo de quicio y ver sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_— Q-Quiero que esta noche sea especial, para los dos, sé que tú… Sé que tú ya has… Bueno, tu sabes a que me refiero —reí tontamente ante su intento de decir "sé que tú ya has follado, tenido relaciones, visto el ojo a la papa", era un bebé—. Pero… Trataré de ser bueno._

_— No trates, solo siente, bobo._

_Y lo ataqué, literalmente, traté de ser suave y delicada, pero estaba caliente, no pueden culparme, era una niña, y él era el chico bonito del pueblo, el que había salido con honores de la secundaria y entrado en una prestigiosa Universidad. Yo tenía diecisiete años, estaba por salir de la puta cárcel que era el colegio y Edward me había escogido a mí para tener su primera vez en una de sus visitas al pueblo. Bueno, él fue el de la mala elección, si hubiera elegido a cualquier otra todo sería distinto y ambos estarían tratando de figurar en que hoyo debía meter su herramienta._

_La noche siguió así, entre besos y caricias, Edward era dulce y temeroso, yo era la más osada en la ecuación._

_¡Y su apodo le quedaba de maravilla!_

_Cada vez que besaba un punto exacto entre su oreja y el cuello, ronroneaba como un pequeño gatuno._

_— ¡Para, para! —chillé cuando lo sentí acomodándose— Mierda, mierda, esa es la entrada equivocada amigo._

_— Oh, ¿lo es? —su ceño se frunció levemente y miró entre la unión de mis piernas. Su cabeza se levantó como un resorte y se ruborizó a más no poder— Lo siento, no quería mirar… Digo, estaba viendo…_

_— Eh, tranquilo —me moví un poco, haciendo muecas mientras trataba de acomodarlo. Cuando tome su miembro con mi mano para alinearlo, Dios, su rostro era un poema. Enserio, si tan solo hubiera tenido una cámara fotográfica en ese preciso instante, parecía que iba a explotar—. Ahora, prueba._

_Su eje estaba alineado nuevamente en mí, crucé los dedos esperando que esta vez no se equivocara._

_— ¿A-Ahora sí?_

_— Uh, si, esta genial —comenté cerrando mis ojos y sonriendo perezosamente al sentirlo adentrarse._

_Edward se veía putamente adorable tratando de ser cuidadoso conmigo, aw, como si yo fuera una cosa delicada o alguna mierda así. Incluso, sentí unas irracionales ganas de gritarles a todas esas zorras con faldas largas que juraban se casarían con él en la iglesia de Forks, que había sido mío y esa expresión de plenitud era por mí._

_Tanya se iría a la mierda._

_Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios de tan solo pensarlo._

_— ¡E-Espera! —chilló, respirando con dificultad. Estaba a mitad de camino, el muy cabrón, y se había parado. Me tragué mi frustración y lo observé con los ojos entornados._

_— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —murmuré con cansancio, tratando de no mover mis caderas para ir a su encuentro._

_— No puedo seguir si no escucho a Bon Jovi._

_Rodé mis ojos y le di volumen a la radio, mientras volvía a atacar sus labios con fervor._

_…_

— ¿Mamá?, ¡Mamá!

— ¿Qué?

— Estabas como en la vía láctea —sonreí y abrí mis ojos.

— Lo siento renacuajo, estaba recordando algo —desordené su cabello y me enderecé en el asiento— Vaya, ya estamos en Seattle, quién iba a decirlo, no nos hemos demorado ni una mierda.

— Tío Grizz maneja súper. ¿Ya llegaremos donde el abuelo y la tía?

— Si, mocoso, estamos cerca de Forks.

— ¿Qué estabas recordando, ma'?

— Uh, bueno, recordaba el día anterior al que dejé Forks para conocer los Estados Unidos —mi pequeño se sentó sobre mi regazo y se apoyó en mi pecho—. Un día hace siete años atrás, hace bastante que no recordaba ese momento, fue agradable, ¿sabes?

— ¿Algún hombre que dejaste llorando por ti en Forks, B? lo creería, algo así como lo hiciste en Idaho —Emmett sonrió por el espejo retrovisor, levantando su puño en señal de victoria— Esa es, ustedes dos deberían hacer un libro "Las reglas de cómo ser unas rompecorazones"

— Grizzly cierra la puta boca, tú deberías ser el que escriba ese libro, ¿quieres que te recuerde porque tuvimos que abandonar California? —Alice se cruzó de brazos, una de sus cejas arqueada a las espera de la respuesta de Emm.

— Entendido Tink, lo tengo. La jodí, use la herramienta donde no debía, fui el patas negras, el otro, lo sé —suspiró teatralmente— ¿Qué carajos iba a saber yo que la chica salía con un cabrón luchador?, nenas, yo nunca arranco pero ese hijo de puta era enorme, _enorme. _Y esto, cariños —apuntó su rostro—, está asegurado en millones.

— ¡Deberíamos haber dejado que te partiera la cara entonces! Hubiéramos podido pagar la tienda, el departamento y un millón de mierdas más, ¡hubiéramos comprado el play 3 para nuestro hijo! —Alice gritaba como un hámster endemoniado.

— Vale, vale, cálmense ustedes dos. Ya estamos aquí, estamos en Seattle, vamos a La Push a pasar un buen rato y luego Forks será nuestro —sonreí abrazando a mi hijo—. Tomemos esto como una más de nuestras aventuras en carretera, solo que esta vez será, uh… Permanente.

— Espero que haya chicas, es lo único que le pido al tío de allá arriba, que no me deje desamparado, un chico necesita coños para subsistir.

— ¿Qué es coño? —me rasqué la mejilla y besé la nariz de mi bebé.

— Una comida —le contesté, Emmett rió asintiendo en aprobación. Claro que para él el termino de comida quedaba de maravillas, joder—. Hay chicas Grizz, solo que no como estás acostumbrado, primero deberás poner un anillo en su dedo para que abran sus piernas para ti.

— Joder, no, ni de coña —la cara de susto en el rostro de Emmett fue lo mejor— ¿Te imaginas yo casado? Ni siquiera es algo imaginable, me da nauseas solo pensarlo. Nah, estoy seguro de que debe haber algunas chicas malas por ahí, ya sabes, de esas que solo quieren guardar apariencias pero llevan una guarra interior y, amigas, Grizzly sacará esa guarra de su corazón.

— ¡Aw, se nos puso romántico el cabrón! —Alice chilló tan fuerte que casi acabó con nuestros tímpanos— Yo solo quiero conocer al enamorado que B dejó atrás.

— ¿Qué enamorado? —mi renacuajo me miraba con su pequeño ceño fruncido, quería lucir intimidante haciendo una mueca con su labio que Emmett le había enseñado. En él se veía de lo más adorable— ¡Voy a golpear traseros!

— Yo golpearé tu trasero, mocoso —besé la cima de su cabeza— Hace siete años que no vengo a este pueblucho, ¿enserio crees que recordaré sus caras?

Y esa era una vil mentira.

Nunca olvidaría la cara del pijo de Cullen al alcanzar el clímax.

Ese gesto, ese exacto gesto, se quedó grabado en mi retina hasta el final de los tiempos…

… Hasta que lo vuelva a ver y pueda joder sus pelotas con eso.

* * *

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

Yo no debería estar subiendo esto, ¿ven? Yo me dije "Marina, luego de Primerizo, recuerda, luego de Primerizo" pero el Prólogo no le hace mal a nadie, ¿no? debo tomar clases de como ser organizada, no-impulsiva y no perder la paciencia. Así que aquí les traje el prólogo de la historia, ¡espero les guste! Desde ya les digo que cada capítulo está nombrado como una canción, o alguna parte de ella, les daré el nombre y todo en el mismo capítulo, para ponerse a tono (?)

_Sobre los otros fics, estoy terminando el cap. de Primerizo, CPCSC y 3, 2, 1 están listos, solo me queda enviarlo a Di :3 Así que de esta semana no pasa la actualización, preferiblemente el fin de semana, si nuestro amigote Yisus quiere y no me da eso que llaman paja por ahí para escribir, Dioh, debo ponerme las pilas y alejar la flojera de mi hermoso ser XD_

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Mucho sexo, drogas y rock n' roll para ustedes (?)


	2. Llévame a la ciudad paraíso

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Llévame a la ciudad paraíso.

* * *

_Paradise City – Guns n' Roses_

* * *

— Jóvenes, necesitaré tomar sus datos.

— Es realmente injusto que nos detengan por ser unas personas sin hogar que duermen en la intemperie. No es nuestra culpa que los ingresos se fueran a la mierda, señor oficial. Creo que usted solo está siendo prejuicioso.

— Veamos, nunca ha habido un acto de delincuencia en La Push por más de cincuenta años, y justamente cuando tres jóvenes deciden parar aquí para pasar la noche, ocurren tres asaltos consecutivos. Así que será mejor que guarden silencio y den sus datos. Muchacho, tú primero, ¿nombre?

— _Grizzly._

— Estoy preguntando por tu nombre real.

— Emmett —el grandote bufó— pero puede llamarme Grizzly, poli.

— Necesitaré más que solo tu nombre, esto no es un juego.

— Emmett McCarthy, Grizzly en su defecto, semental para las nenas —Emmett movió sus cejas sugestivamente— puede ir pasando el dato a las chicas de por aquí, veinticinco años, nacido y criado en Kansas, soltero, alérgico al compromiso, tatuador.

— Ahora vamos por usted, señorita —el oficial anoto los datos de Emmett rápidamente, bufando por la palabras de mi amigo, y luego apuntó a Tink, quien estaba a mi lado y rodó sus ojos con cansancio— Más respeto muchacha, por favor. Tu nombre.

— _Tink._

— ¿Es que acaso necesito repetirlo?

— Joder, son _tan_ aguafiestas —rodó sus ojos nuevamente y prosiguió— Mary Alice Brandon, Tink para los amigos, veintidós años, nacida en Illinois, madrastra de esta —me apuntó con el dedo índice, reí al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del oficial— aunque su padre no está al tanto de nuestra relación —Alice sonrió—, tatuadora.

El oficial se giró hacia mí, alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección y me crucé de brazos.

¡Esto era completamente injusto!

— Señorita…

— _B_ —resoplé—. Le contestaré solo porque mi padre es oficial y lo quiero demasiado. Isabella Swan, Bella como suele llamarme papá, cualquiera que ose a usar ese apodo puede irse despidiendo de sus partes íntimas. B para los amigos, Juanita para los chicos de una noche, veinticuatro años, nacida en Forks, soltera por elección, perforadora y tatuadora de tiempo completo.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo la noche de ayer?

— Estaba en coma etílico —contestó Emmett.

— Estuve a punto de seguir los pasos de Grizz, pero solo tuve que usar estos —Alice mostró sus dedos índice y corazón— y santo remedio, quedé como nueva.

— Lo que ellos quieren decir —tosí tratando de aguantar la risa— es que estábamos durmiendo.

— Claro, durmiendo… —el oficial anotó algo nuevamente en su libreta— ¿Cómo es que personas que se autodenominan indigentes tienen unas motocicletas de tal calibre, y una van negra?

— Eso se llama arduo esfuerzo trabajando, no pagar la renta y dejar de comer por una semana —Alice y Emmett tenían unas inocentes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

— Señor policía —carraspeé llamando su atención—, sinceramente nosotros solo estábamos de paso. Puede revisar todo lo que quiera pero no encontrará un gato persa del año de la mismísima mierda de esa señora pija que nos mira por el ventanal —apunté a la vieja pasa que nos miraba con desagrado— Como dije anteriormente, nosotros solo estamos de paso, vamos a mi pueblo natal, a Forks, está realmente, _realmente_ cerca de aquí, ¡usted lo sabe! Abriremos nuestra tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones, esperando que nos sirva para subsistir y para comprar nuestro brebaje mágico.

— ¿Brebaje mágico?

— Brebaje mágico —asentí al poli— Es una poción mágica que ayuda a tolerar a la sociedad del día de hoy, los mortales lo suelen llamar alcohol.

— ¿Ustedes irán al pequeño y conservador pueblito de Forks a abrir una tienda de esas? —asentimos. El señor policía soltó una sonora carcajada, se estaba burlando en nuestras putas caras— Buena suerte allí. Ahora, la última pregunta y la más importante… ¿Qué hacen ustedes con un niño?

El oficial hizo un ademán con su barbilla apuntando al mocoso que estaba sentado sobre un escritorio, moviendo sus piernecitas de adelante hacia atrás, su flequillo caoba cubría parcialmente sus ojos, los cuales inspeccionaban el lugar en donde se encontraba con genuina curiosidad. Y, por si fuera poco, con su manita derecha estaba tratando de alcanzar una placa de policía que estaba junto a él sobre el escritorio. Estaba completamente segura de que el bribón quería lucir inocente frente a los policías que le estaban echando el ojo para así poder guardar la placa en su bolsillo sin ser notado.

— Es nuestro hijo —murmuró Alice con una sonrisa.

— Ese monstruo es mío —reí ante las palabras de Alice y luego levanté la mano—, y si alguno de ustedes dejara de mirar el trasero de Tink, podría darse cuenta de que el renacuajo trata de tomar prestada la placa sobre la mesa —los tres policías jóvenes se sonrojaron súbitamente y volvieron su atención al nene—. Su nombre es Floyd, Floyd Swan, tiene cinco años y nació en...

— Dakota del norte —Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido y rascaba su barbilla—, fue ahí, ¿no?

— Idiota, nuestro bebé nació en Nevada —Alice se cruzó de brazos y suspiró—, estábamos en Las Vegas ese día, ¿recuerdas?, ahí conociste a Charlotte, tu esposa.

— ¡No es mi esposa! —Emmett se estremeció levemente— todo quedó anulado, gracias a Dios. Ese puto de Elvis, el simplemente no debería andar casando gente ebria así como así.

— Floyd nació en Alabama, oficial —el hombre observaba a mis queridos amigos con una gran interrogante en su rostro, estaba segura de que el pobre estaba tratando de descifrar que mierda pasaba por sus mentes.

— _¡Sweet home Alabama! _**(1)**—chillaron ambos, con unas gatunas sonrisas en sus rostros. Reí a carcajadas y asentí fervientemente, esa era la canción que sonaba cuando rompí fuentes.

El poli frunció su ceño y luego negó con su cabeza, como para despejarse, y se volteó hacia mí.

— ¿Floyd? —el oficial levantó una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

— Pink Floyd no era un buen nombre para un chico —me encogí de hombros.

— Definitivamente no —volvió a sonreír y anotar algo en la libreta que sostenía entre sus manos. Se puso de pie, dejando la libreta sobre su escritorio, y nos observó con una genuina sonrisa— Bueno chicos, tienen razón, están limpios.

— Lo sabemos.

— Esto era solo rutina, en realidad, no nos gustan los extraños.

— ¡Mira, tenemos algo en común poli! —chilló Emmett sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

— Les deseo suerte, muchachos. Tendrán que beber mucho de esa poción mágica para arreglárselas en Forks.

— Aún nos quedan municiones, señor oficial. No crea que la bebimos toda, hay juerga para rato —Alice le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, causando un adorable sonrojo en el moreno rostro del hombre.

— Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó con nerviosismo, tratando de evitar a Alice. Asentí— ¿Cómo Charlie y Re… Ren…

— _Renesmee_ —murmuré divertida, el poli asintió sonrojado—. Ness es mucho más fácil, aunque ella lo odie.

— Como Charlie y Ness Swan —asentí divertida—, Isabella, el viejo siempre habla de ti.

— Espero que cosas buenas… —alcé mis cejas— Aunque no haya muchas —rió amistosamente.

— Mándale saludos a ese cabrón, de parte de Harry Clearwater —el hombre que conocía a mi padre, nos hizo ponernos de pie para despacharnos de su oficina en la estación de policial— Y dile que Sue estará bastante molesta cuando se entere de que conocí a la madrastra de sus nenas.

— ¡Se lo haré saber, oficial Clearwater! —Alice soltó una risita y se despidió del hombre con un beso en la mejilla— ¡Renacuajo, ven aquí! —mi bebé saltó desde donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia mí para sostener mi mano.

— ¿Ahora vamos donde el abuelo?

— Mañana, monstruito.

— ¿Y tía _Reneswe_? —desordené su cabello con una de mis manos y mordí mi labio para evitar reír.

— Esta noche descansaremos, ¿sí? Mañana verás al abuelo y a tía Ness.

— No le gusta que le digas Ness, mami. Ella se llama _Reneswe_.

— Esta bien corazón, mañana verás a tía Renesmee —Floyd asintió conforme cuando llamé a mi hermanita con su nombre real—, ahora regresaremos a la van.

— ¿Dormiremos bajo las estrellas otra vez? —asentí con una mueca en mis labios— ¡Yay! —chilló mi pequeño, alzando su puño al aire— ¿Tío Grizz nuevamente saltará como un pececito fuera del agua cuando duerma?

La ingenuidad de los niños.

Me enternecía profundamente.

Suspiré recordando como Emmett había "saltado como un pececito fuera del agua" la noche anterior debido a la exagerada cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. El renacuajo y yo estábamos acostados pero alguien había tenido que ir a regar las plantitas para así no tener uno de esos accidentes nocturnos, y así fue como mi bebé había llegado hacia mí, en medio de la noche, con sus ojitos abiertos de dos en dos, preguntándome si podía saltar en el suelo igual que el tío Grizz.

— Trataremos de que Grizz no vuelva a hacer eso, ¿sí?

— ¿Y si lo hace?, ¿puedo hacerlo con él? —Emmett soltó una atronadora carcajada tras de mí.

— Renacuajo, podrás hacerlo cuando hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad —Floyd frunció el ceño y comenzó a contar con sus deditos.

— ¡Pero eso es _muuucho_ tiempo!, ¡falta aún todo esto! —nos mostró ambas de sus manos, moviendo sus dedos— ¡Muchos, muchos de estos! —y volvió a mover sus dedos frente a nosotros.

— Valdrá la pena esperar, corazón. Incluso, cuando tengas todos estos años —Alice mostró sus dedos al igual que él—, podrás tener una novia tan linda como tía Tink, ¿sí? —mi querido hijo se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente.

Él también había caído bajo los encantos de Alice.

Salimos de la estación de policías, que más que nada era como una rústica casita de madera. La Push era una pequeña reserva aborigen que quedaba cerca del verde Forks, habíamos parado aquí, en la playa, para pasar un buen rato haciendo una fogata. Floyd amaba las fogatas, sobre todo asar malvaviscos, tenía una obsesión severa con los s'mores **(2)**. En cuanto se habían dado cuenta de que había nuevos polizontes en la reserva, el caos había predominado y nosotros fuimos los culpables.

Siempre éramos los putos culpables.

— Recuérdame porqué Forks.

— La renta del local es barata, alojamiento gratis, en California nos perseguía una horda de machos alfas enfurecidos porque cierto animal hizo más que tatuar a unas cuantas chicas —Alice golpeó a Emmett en el trasero— Y papá está realmente feliz de vernos nuevamente, no jodas a Charlie, el viejo necesita compañía y Floyd necesita a su abuelo.

— B, debemos pensar en un nuevo nombre —Emmett me rodeó los hombros con su gigantesco brazo— "Inkalifornia" no era muy creativo que digamos, apestamos como la mierda en nombres.

— Uh, ¿qué tal "Tattoo's Juanita"?

— ¿Por qué coño Juanita? —le pregunté a Alice, quien sonrió con malicia.

— Así los chicos que conociste y abandonaste como viles perros sabrán donde ubicarte, B.

— Idiotas —reímos al unísono— Forks Ink y ya está.

— ¿Forks Ink? —murmuraron los dos, y luego sonrieron, aceptándolo rápidamente.

— Forks Ink, tatuajes y perforaciones. Suena mono, quedémonos con ese —Alice chilló un corto "¡yay!" luego de decir eso y Emmett comenzó a hacer el baile de la victoria— Ahora, ¡sigamos celebrando que por fin llegaremos a Forks!

— ¡Venga, dicen que la resaca se pasa bebiendo cerveza!

— ¡Y yo haré el letrero para su tienda! —los tres observamos a mi entusiasta hijo. Sonreí y lo tomé en mis brazos, recargando su peso en mi cadera y dejando un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Hey, no uses ese tono conmigo!, soy tu madre, puedo besarte cuando yo quiera, que te queda claro mocoso —le guiñé un ojo— Tú harás el letrero, eso está bien, ¿recuerdas cómo tiene que ser?

— ¡Sexo, drogas y rock and roll! —abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente cuando Floyd gritó aquello con una certeza increíble— Tío Grizz lo dijo la otra vez.

— Grizzly —murmuré entre dientes. Emmett se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, la diversión tangente en todo su rostro, suspiré y moví mi cabeza en negación— Renacuajo, no vuelvas a repetir esa frase, ¿entendido? —Floyd asintió— Es más, no vuelvas a repetir nada de lo que salga de la boca de tu tío Grizzly, ¿está claro?

— Si, ma'.

— Ahora, ve a hacernos ese letrero, ¿eh? Solo en ti confiamos —lo dejé en el suelo rápidamente. Apenas sus piecitos tocaron tierra firme partió corriendo hacia la van para hacer el letrero de nuestra tienda.

— ¿Festejo? —Alice y Emmett movían sus cejas sugestivamente en mi dirección. Suspiré.

¿Qué clase de amigos eran?

Solo me llevaban por el mal camino.

— Solo una lata de cerveza —apunté con mi dedo índice sus inocentes rostros— Tengo un mocoso al que cuidar —iban a abrir sus bocas para rebatir lo que estaba diciendo—, pero, ¿qué le hace el agua al pez? —sonreí.

Una noche más de juerga para luego regresar a los gajes del oficio.

...  
_  
_Forks, Washington.

Tres mil quinientos treinta y dos habitantes.

Verde, verde musgo, verde lima y marrón son sus colores característicos.

El punto de encuentro más concurrido del pueblo es la iglesia que se encuentra ubicada en la única plaza que tiene el centro del lugar. Por ende, todos los habitantes se conocen entre sí, ya que es costumbre que cada domingo vayan a la misa de las nueve para redimir sus pecados.

Las típicas familias americanas, con el padre, la madre y los dos hijos modelos. Casas blancas con un brillante pasto verde y un adorable labrador corriendo desbocado con el hocico abierto y la lengua fuera, babeando todo a su paso. Eran todos tan malditamente estructurados, no me sorprendería si cada uno de los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Forks saliera con honores.

Correctos.

Incorruptibles.

Santos.

Ew.

Yo fui la oveja negra del lugar unos años atrás, y he vuelto, perras.

— ¿Qué coño estamos haciendo en este lugar?

— B, fue el único lugar donde encontramos un local con una renta aceptable, tu padre nos ayuda prestándonos su casa para poder quedarnos, y nuestro hijo necesita a su abuelo, así que jódete y ayúdanos a descargar.

Parecía una mantra ya.

Cada vez nos repetíamos eso cuando nos preguntábamos por qué habíamos elegido Forks. Después de conocer un sinfín de hermosos lugares a lo largo de Estados Unidos, habíamos caído en el monótono, gris y sobretodo aburrido pueblo de Forks.

Entorné mis ojos y caminé hacia la van negra que nos había acompañado en este largo viaje de nuestras vidas. Era putamente penoso haber abandonado California por un pueblucho de quinta lleno de siervos de jebús. Tomé la caja que Tink me ofrecía y caminé hacia el empolvado local que habíamos arrendado parar abrir nuestra nueva tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones.

El espacio era pequeño, pero era lo justo y necesario. No necesitábamos más para empezar, la sección de tatuajes estaba limpia en la esquina de al fondo, mientras que las perforaciones se hacían dentro de un cuarto que había estado escondido cuando vinimos a verlo por primera vez. Tenía privacidad, muchísimo mejor, hay personas que son un tanto excéntricas sobre donde quieren una perforación y para algunas personas no era agradable verlo.

— ¡Hey, B!, ¿dónde mierda dejo esto? —Grizzly venía cargado con cuatro cajas. El maldito cabrón, siempre pavoneándose de sus oh-tan-grande-músculos, entre nos, estoy segura de que le hizo a los esteroides en algún momento de su vida... Y una con suerte puede cargar una de las cajas ocupando ambos brazos.

— Al fondo, Grizz, donde están las otras, ¿es que no las ves?

— Eh, que pasa con el mal humor, a alguien le falta un buen polvo…

— Cierra la puta boca _Emmett_.

— ¡No me llames por mi nombre!, ¿qué encanto tiene llamarse Emmett? —el grandote dejó las cajas con un ruido sordo en el suelo, luego se giró hacia mi flexionando sus brazos— No está tan feo el lugar, huele a mierda aún, pero eso se arregla, unos pocos polvos mágicos por aquí y por allá…

— ¿Te diste cuenta en qué clase de lugar nos vinimos a meter? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño y apuntando la ventana para que echara una miradita— ¡Estamos en la Villa Flanders **(3)**!

— ¡Perfectirijillo! —Grizzly se asomó por la ventana justo cuando dos chicas, con larguísimas faldas y el cabello un poco más debajo de la cintura, pasaban fuera del local y le echaban una mirada de completo terror a Tink que aún descargaba algunas cajas, y dejaba su tatuaje en la espalda baja al descubierto cada vez que se agachaba— Joder, ¿cómo ha podido tu padre sobrevivir aquí?

— No tengo ni la más puta idea, espero que no le hayan lavado el cerebro a Charlie y siga siendo tan chévere como siempre lo fue. En Renesmee, por otro lado, no tengo mucha fe —suspiré y desordené mi cabello— Solo… Por favor, terminemos de descargar y larguémonos, ya tendremos todo el día de mañana para terminar con esto.

— Apoyo la moción, solo quiero sentarme a ver televisión y tomar una jodida cerveza, ¿es mucho pedir? —murmuró Tink, entrando a la tienda con sus manos ocupadas.

— Algo me dice que tendremos un gran problema tratando de encontrar una lata de cerveza en este lugar, ¡es la bebida del demonio, herejes! —los chicos rieron y yo les seguí.

— ¡Mami, mami! —Floyd entró corriendo al local, sosteniendo un papel entre sus manos. Se veía realmente adorable con la polera de _"The dark side of the moon" _**(4)** que le había regalado Alice para su cumpleaños número cinco. Sus zapatillas converse estaban desabrochadas, me agaché a su altura cuando llegó a mí— ¿Qué te parece este?

— Dame tu pie primero —palmeé mi rodilla para que apoyara su pie ahí. Lo hizo obedientemente, sin borrar la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro y, uh, prácticamente pegando el papel con su diseño en mi rostro—. Bebé, no puedo verlo bien si lo pones tan cerca —solté una risita mientras anudaba sus zapatillas— ¡Renacuajo, está genial!

— ¡Yo quiero ver! —Emmett le quitó la hoja con su diseño y sonrió abiertamente— tenemos un artista en potencia en la familia, ¿eh? —desordenó el cabello de Floyd y le entregó la hoja a Alice. Mi pequeño sonreía orgulloso por su trabajo.

— Esa calavera de ahí se parece a mí —le guiñó un ojo a mi bebé, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Era realmente imposible que la puta calavera se pareciera a ella, ni siquiera estaba segura de si era una calavera— Creo que este es el indicado. ¿Qué dices, B?

Volví a observar el dibujo de mi hijo. En letras grandes decía "Forks Ink" y en ambos extremos del título había dibujado una "calavera" que sostenía un pergamino, el cual pasaba bajo el título y decía "_tuatuajes_ y perforaciones". Si, el dibujo era digno de un niño de cinco años y había que descifrar un poco que era cada línea, pero estaba hermoso.

— Este es el elegido —dejé un beso sobre la mejilla de mi bebé— Pero, renacuajo, es _tatuajes_.

— ¡Eso dice!, _tuatuajes _—Floyd puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Está bien, luego practicaremos en ello.

Cuando terminamos de bajar todas las cajas de la van, Emmett sacó un pack de seis cervezas que traía desde California, las pobres probablemente ya estaban vencidas, pero que va, nos hacía falta luego de nuestro arduo trabajo. Cerramos la puerta del local y nos tiramos sobre las cajas a descansar, cada uno tomo una lata y la abrió, disfrutando el pequeño "pss" que hace antes de beber.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no ves al viejo?

— Un buen tiempo. La última vez que lo vi no tenía este —apunté la argolla en mi nariz— y estos dos tampoco —esta vez apunté los dos tatuajes que tenía en las muñecas. Uno era una pistola, una Colt, en honor a mi querido padre, y el otro era una lámpara de lava, mamá tenía una de esas en sus años hippies— Y a Floyd se le veían los ojos —reí, corriendo el flequillo de mi hijo hacia un lado— Así que Charlie se llevará unas tres sorpresas, está tan putamente acostumbrado a verme así que dudo se dé cuenta.

— Tu padre está cachondo, ¿te importaría tenerme como madrastra? Charlie Swan es un DILF **(5)** con todas sus letras —me estremecí levemente ante las palabras de Tink. Yo no necesitaba saber que quería follarse a mi padre, ¡era mi padre por los mil demonios!

— Querida _Alice_, no estoy interesada en saber los asquerosos pensamientos que tienes sobre mi padre. Muchas gracias —le di un sorbo a mi cerveza, viendo como el rostro de mi amiga se tornaba rojo.

— Primero le dijiste Emmett, ahora me llamas Alice, ¿cuál es tu puto problema?

— ¡Son sus jodidos nombres! —chillé, soltando una gran carcajada.

— ¿Ah sí, _Isabella_?, ¡pues no nos gustan!, son tan sosos. Nuestros padres estaban fumando algo realmente bueno cuando decidieron llamarnos así —hice una mueca. Isabella. Bueno, Reneé puede que si haya estado fumando uno verde realmente bueno cuando me concibió y decidió ponerme un nombre tan novelesco.

— Ya, vale, nada de nombres si recibiré un "Isabella" de vuelta —sonreí— Ahora, terminemos esto y salgamos a recorrer el hermoso y para nada aburrido pueblo en el que estamos —los chicos rodaron sus ojos y de un trago se tomaron la lata de cerveza— Yo que tu guardo esas tres que nos quedan, Grizz. Ya sabes, por si las moscas.

— Mierda, verdad. ¿Iremos en las motos a recorrer el pueblucho?

Sonreí en conjunto con Tink y asentimos.

Nuestras preciosas.

…

— Bien, así estás bien —el renacuajo me sonrió antes de asegurar su casco y cerrar su chamarra de cuero. Era la cosa más adorable sobre una motocicleta— Debes sujetarte fuerte, campeón, ¿recuerdas? mami maneja a lo _Fast & Furious _**(6)**, de eso no hay duda, pero no queremos ningún accidente.

— ¡No es la primera vez que montamos la moto, ma'!

Sonreí asintiendo ante sus palabras, no era la primera vez, pero, joder, él seguía siendo mi pequeño, y aunque yo fuera la que manejara la motocicleta en cuestión, siempre iba a velar por su seguridad ante todo.

La motocicleta que montaba Emmett era una _Yamaha V STAR_ negra, era su bebé, su mujer, estaba segura de que si el idiota pudiera se casaría con ella. Incluso tenía nombre, _Cherry pie_. Alice iba sobre una femenina _Honda VTX _de un chillón fucsia, mientras que yo montaba mi amada _Harley _de color verde. Habíamos sufrido bastante para conseguirlas, es más, tuvimos un mes completo comiendo solo restos para guardar cada puto centavo. Nos echaron del apartamento que arrendábamos cuando obtuvimos nuestras motocicletas y nos gastamos el dinero de la renta, estuvimos una semana durmiendo a la intemperie sobre ellas.

Para ese entonces yo tenía una panza enorme gracias a Floyd.

¡Y todo valió la jodida pena!

— ¡Todo aquí es verde!, ¿esta gente nunca ha escuchado sobre los graffitis? Le dan color a un pueblo, ¿en qué clase de mundo viven?

Habíamos parado frente a un antiguo edificio de ladrillos, una fachada completamente aburrida. Estacionamos nuestras motocicletas y con casco en mano, nos adentramos al lugar.

Y ahí empezó el mismo show de siempre.

Todos nos miraban con terror en sus rostros, algunos tenían una leve pizca de curiosidad y otros puede que incluso pensaran que habíamos matado a alguien. El prejuicio de la gente al ver alguien que tiene su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes y/o perforaciones. No es como si tuviéramos _tantos_. Por ejemplo, Emmett tenía una manga en su brazo derecho, un gran tribal en el que había trabajado bastante, fue en uno de nuestros viajes a Honolulu, también tenía un aro en su lengua. Alice también tenía una manga, pero en su brazo izquierdo, tenía tatuajes en sus muslos y uno en la pantorrilla derecha, su cabello era caoba, largo y bastante salvaje. Y yo tenía un tatuaje en el pecho que decía _"Young, wild and free"_, algunas frases más en mis brazos, una enredadera que partía desde mi hombro hasta el codo y una perforación en la nariz y el labio.

La gente siempre pensaba lo peor de nosotros.

Pero nosotros teníamos un lema.

Si el cuerpo es nuestro templo, ¿por qué no decorar sus paredes?

— ¿A cuál de ustedes debo arrestar primero? —alzamos nuestras cejas cuando un hombre de tez oscura nos preguntó, con su ceño fruncido y su mano derecha sobre su pistola— ¿Dónde están los padres de este niño?, ¿lo han secuestrado? No hagamos esto más difícil, simplemente quédense allí y yo…

— ¡Santa mierda, Bells!

Miré por sobre el señor que nos quería arrestar y me encontré con Charlie. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su viejo rostro, había algo extraño en el que no lograba identificar. Le hice una seña con mi mano, ya que el Oompa loompa no nos dejaba movernos y le estaba recitando el típico "tienen permitido permanecer en silencio, cualquier palabra que digan será utilizada en su contra" a los chicos que se encontraban sumamente divertidos.

Sip, el aburrido edificio de ladrillos era la comisaria de Forks.

— Ahora, señorita…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Billy?, ¿es que acaso no reconoces a mi pequeña? —papá llegó a nuestro lado y le frunció el ceño a su amigo— ¡Es Bella, hombre! Estos son sus amigos, ¿qué coño te pasa?

— ¿E-Ella es I-Isabella? —Billy me dio una mirada llena de asombro, su ceño luego se volvió a fruncir— ¿Y quién es este pequeño de aquí? —le preguntó a papá, apuntando a Floyd.

— Qué onda, Billy —hice un gesto con mi barbilla y el hombre se sonrojó— Te presento al quinto Swan —jalé a mi pequeño y lo puse delante de mí, apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros— Floyd, este señor es amigo del abuelo. Saluda al amigo del abuelo, campeón.

— ¡Qué onda, señor amigo del abuelo! —chilló, sonriendo abiertamente, enmarcando los adorables hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

— Chicos, vengan, vamos a mi despacho —Charlie dio media vuelta y le dio una de sus miradas aniquiladoras al resto— ¡Y ustedes dejen de mirar, joder!, ¡sigan con su trabajo! —volteó hacia mí y sonrió dulcemente— ¿Vamos, nena?

— Jefe, me encantaría pero… —Grizzly levantó sus muñecas esposadas, una divertida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, papá rodó sus ojos— ¿Sabes?, podría quedarme con la esposas, sirven para tantas cosas… —Billy estaba nervioso retirando las esposas de las muñecas de Emmett— La próxima vez no apreté tanto, joder, casi me corta la puta circulación.

— Venga chicos, vamos —Charlie nos guio a su despacho— Ahora que estamos apartados de esos cabrones chismosos, ¿qué carajos hacen aquí?

— ¡Te afeitaste el bigote! —chilló Alice, apuntando a papá con su dedo índice. ¡Eso era lo que tenía extraño!— Te ves incluso más apetecible de lo que ya eras, ¿quién te crees que eres? No puedes jugar con mi libido de esta forma, Charlie.

— Cariño, eres hermosa y lo sabes, pero ta te he dicho que soy muy viejo para ti, campanilla —era completamente desagradable ver como estos dos coqueteaban ahí, frente a mis narices como si nada— Ahora, respondan a mi pregunta, ¿no iban a esperarme en casa?

— ¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros, viejo?

— Nunca, _osito_ —Emmett gruño ante el mote que le había puesto Charlie. Papá tomo asiento tras su escritorio y le hizo una seña a Floyd para que fuera a sentarse con él. Mi hijo corrió donde su abuelo y se subió rápidamente a su regazo— Estás realmente grande, campeón —Charlie corrió el flequillo de sus ojos—, necesitas un buen corte de cabello, hablaré con Sue sobre eso.

— Harry Clearwater te manda saludos, viejo —recordé al policía de La Push— Y dijo algo sobre que le diría a Sue que había conocido a la madrastra de las hijas de Swan —papá abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

— ¿Alice, cariño? —la petiza sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Oops? —Charlie negó con su cabeza divertido.

— Abuelito, ¿puedo? —Floyd apuntó el gorro de papá e hizo la movida del terror, esa donde te miraba con sus inocentones ojos abiertos de par en par. Papá asintió y mi pequeño chilló feliz.

— ¿Ya terminaron con el local?

— Mañana, ya hicimos mucho hoy, estamos cansados, aburridos como la mierda, y queremos cervezas —papá rodó sus ojos y se reclinó en su sillón de cuero, sosteniendo a su nieto— Por favor dinos que hay cerveza en esta villa del señor.

— La hay, en la tienda de los Cullen encontraran alcohol, cigarrillos, y todas esas mierdas dañinas —los tres alzamos nuestros puños al aire en señal de victoria— Y será mejor para ustedes si los atiende Esme, porque si es el turno del reverendo o Edward… —Charlie soltó una sonora carcajada— Bueno, no me quedaría más que desearles suerte.

— ¡Simba!, ¿sigue igual de hincha bolas? —me giré hacia los chicos— Era el mocos de seis años más molesto de la faz de la tierra, creo que una voz rompí su nariz de niñito mimado —Tink rió y levantó sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

— ¿Simba?.. Olvídalo, no necesito que me expliques eso… Edward, de hecho, es el fundador del club de castidad de la secundaria de Forks y es uno de los activistas que no quiere su tienda de tatuajes en nuestro pueblo —rodé mis ojos, ¿por qué no me sorprendía?

— ¿Club de castidad?, ¿eso se come?

— Grizz, algunos niñatos aún creen en el "virgen hasta el matrimonio", tienen anillos y todo, podremos identificar claramente a los de su especie —solté una pequeña risita—, es una lástima que el minino no saliera como su madre. Me sorprende que tengan una tienda que venda bebidas ilícitas, como el viejo Cullen las llamaría.

— Sabes que a pesar de todo, Carlisle no le puede negar nada a Esme.

— Ese viejo cabrón, me gustaría verlo solo para escuchar su verborrea sobre la moralidad y como debería ser una chica buena, me aprendí de memoria su discurso, el que me recitaba cada vez que me veía en alguna esquina de Forks.

— Whoa, alto ahí, nunca nos dijiste que fuiste una trabajadora social —Emmett sonrió.

— ¿No lo hice? la paga era realmente buena —los chicos rieron y papá resopló.

— Bueno, bueno —Charlie rió quedito— hablando de los Cullen, Esme quiere ser la primera clienta que tengan, me pidió que te lo dijera, está realmente emocionada por todo esto —sonreí recordando a la bohemia de Esme. Me recordaba un tanto a mamá.

— ¡Yay!, nuestro primer cliente.

— Tengan, las llaves de la casa, llegaré al anochecer como siempre, cuando termine mi turno.

— ¿Renesmee no está en casa? —fruncí el ceño a papá.

— Renesmee está en la iglesia a esta hora, por eso les entrego las llaves —papá me entregó las llaves de la casa antes de dejar a Floyd en el suelo y besar el tope de su cabeza— Hay comida, bebidas para Floyd, los colchones están en el entre techo, y… ¿Cariño?

— ¿Si, viejo?

— Ten cuidado con Cullen —sus ojos se desviaron a mi pequeño bribón—, te llevaras una enorme sorpresa.

Dejamos la estación de policías bajo la atenta mirada de las personas que trabajaban allí, nos montamos en nuestras motocicletas y decidimos hacerle una visita a los Cullen para abastecer nuestro refrigerador de bebestibles. La tienda de los Cullen era, probablemente, el único lugar colorido de Forks, tenía completamente de todo, era como un pequeño supermercado. Dejamos nuestros transportes ahí y entramos al local, la puerta tenía una pequeña campanita que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente.

— Madre, ¿podrías parar?

— Vamos cariño, solo apunto lo obvio aquí. Tienes veinticinco años y ni siquiera has recurrido a tu palma, las madres sabemos sobre esto. Llevas con Tanya unos dos años, ¿cómo quieres que crea que aún eres casto y puro?

— Tanya no es mi novia, y respondiendo a tu preocupación, ¿presidente del club de celibato?, ¿te dice algo eso, madre? —escuchamos un bufido por parte del locutor— Además, sabes muy bien que no soy "casto y puro", ¿qué me dices de Grace?, no fue obra y gracia del espíritu santo.

— ¡Patrañas!, desde que Gracie vino a este mundo no te has relajado ¿qué fue lo que hice para merecer un hijo tan correcto?, tal vez eso es lo que necesitas, cariño, un buen polvo para que dejes de ser el cascarrabias de siempre. Y Tanya… no sé cómo aguanta esa muchacha.

— ¡Madre!, no necesito… _eso_ —Edward carraspeó incómodo—, y Tanya no es mi novia, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo? Ella solo es la asesora del club, me ayuda con los chicos, es mi mano derecha, una excelente amiga —mordí mi labio tratando de contener la risa. ¿Estaba hablando de la misma Tanya que yo conocía?—. Cometí un error al no esperar cuando era un muchacho, no me arrepiento de Grace, pero pudo haber sucedido cuando fuera más maduro. Es todo lo que quiero transmitirles a los jóvenes, que no cometan las locuras que yo por culpa de sus hormonas… No es por que sea _cascarrabias._

¿Cullen era padre?

Vaya, vaya, quien iba a decirlo.

— ¿Qué es cascarrabias? —preguntó Floyd de la nada.

No pudimos aguantar más las carcajadas, estas abandonaron nuestras gargantas con fervor, incluso algunas lágrimas escaparon de nuestros ojos de tanto reírnos, interrumpiendo así la calurosa discusión/charla entre madre e hijo sobre la vida sexual del último. Edward Cullen siendo padre, era extraño siquiera pensar en eso.

Tomé a Floyd en mis brazos antes de caminar hacia las personas que estaban tras el mesón.

— ¿Isabella?, ¿cariño? —Esme me observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— La misma, Esme, en carne y huesos —le guiñé un ojo y me incliné en el mesón para dejar un beso sobre su mejilla— No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de joven y caliente, mujer.

— ¡Oh cariño, me halagas! —soltó una pequeña risita avergonzada— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, estas absolutamente cambiada, cuando dejaste Forks tenías apena tres de estos —apuntó los tatuajes en mi brazos— ¡Mírate ahora, estas hermosa!

— ¿Hermosa? —ignoré la voz del idiota y seguí prestando atención a su adorada madre.

— ¿Y este precioso jovencito de aquí? —le sonrió a mi bebé, quien escondió su rostro en mi cuello con timidez.

— Muchas gracias, Esme —dejé a mi hijo sentado sobre el mesón y luego tomé a los chicos de las manos y los jalé cerca de nosotros—, te presento a Grizzly, el mejor tatuador de retratos y dibujos en 3D de la historia —una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Emm, enmarcando uno de sus seductores hoyuelos— Y ella es Tink, es una genia con las letras, cualquier frase que quieras llevar en tu cuerpo la convierte en una obra de arte —Alice sonrió como una niña pequeña— Y este renacuajo es mi bebé, Floyd —Esme volvió a sonreír hacia mi hijo— Chicos, ella es Esme Cullen, solía ser mi profesora de bilogía en la secundaria de Forks. Su esposo es el reverendo Cullen, el cual me odia y su hijo, aquí presente, me tenía ganas.

Cullen se sonrojo ante mis palabras.

— Un gusto, _madame_ —Emmett hizo una exagerada reverencia.

— La esperamos en nuestra tienda —Alice le guiñó un ojo.

— Uh, ¿por qué eres cascarrabias? —Floyd miraba a Edward con el ceño fruncido, y Cullen no se quedaba atrás al observar a mi hijo. Era como si estuvieran batallando con sus miradas, café contra verde, una mezcla que me traía ciertos recuerdos a la mente.

— ¡Oh, ustedes son una monada! —Esme sonrió dulcemente y se giró hacia el agrio de su hijo— ¿No lo crees, cariño?

— Absolutamente no, madre —murmuró el molesto de Cullen.

— Míralo, Edward, debe tener la edad de Grace —Esme volvió a sonreírle dulcemente a Floyd— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu pequeño, Bella?

— ¡Tengo estos! —mi bebé le mostró su mano, abriendo sus cinco deditos— Los cumplí hace poco, tía Tink me regaló esta polera, es el grupo favorito de mamá y a mí también me gusta un montón —Floyd estiró su polera, mostrándosela a Esme.

— Pink Floyd, The dark side of the moon —murmuró Cullen, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre mí con socarronería y diversión— ¿Floyd?, ¿enserio?

— ¿Qué querías?, _¿Bon Jovi?_ —alcé mis cejas en su dirección, Edward desvió la mirada ante la mención del rubio cantante. Girándome hacia los chicos, hablé nuevamente— Ah, había olvidado introducir al muchacho presente aquí —le sonreí cínicamente a Edward, mientras me giraba a Alice y Emmett— Chicos, él es Simba…

— Mi nombre es Edward.

—… ¿Alguna vez les hablé sobre ese chico que hasta los doce medía cerca de un metro y no alcanzaba a limpiarse el culo porque tenía los brazos cortos? Bueno, está frente a ustedes —le sonreí y luego apunté el puente de su nariz— ¿Ven su nariz? Está así gracias a Ralph el demoledor —alcé mi puño y le di un beso—. Pero luego nos hicimos íntimos amigos, _muy _íntimos amigos, ¿no es así, minino? —sonreí con picardía, haciendo que se sonrojara.

— Mami, ¿ya lo conocías? —asentí a Floyd, quien le dio una nueva mirada desconfiada— ¿Y siempre fue cascarrabias? —le guiñé un ojo a mi bebé, asintiendo a sus palabras aunque no fueran verdad del todo.

Creo que "cascarrabias" sería la palabra de la semana de Floyd.

Alice y Emmett volvieron a reír, y Edward se sonrojó furiosamente, dándome una envenenada mirada.

Ajá, Cullen, estoy de regreso en Forks.

…

— Te dije que con tres packs era suficiente, ¡mi cabeza da vueltas, joder!

— Yo compré tres packs, que conste.

— B, ¡compraste tres de doce! No habíamos comida nada durante todo el día y estábamos jodidamente cansados.

— ¡Basta, los dos!, yo no les puse una puta pistola en la cabeza para que acabaran las doce latas —suspiré y masajeé mi sien por un momento— Aparte, Ness trató de quitarnos el alcohol y creo, solo creo, que la insultamos.

— Bueno, Tink… Creo que por esta vez B tiene razón, deberíamos haber parado.

— Es imposible parar con la cerveza.

— Uh-huh, la enana tiene un punto en eso también y… ¡ya está!

Nos cruzamos los tres de brazos frente al local, Emmett finalmente había colocado el letrero negro con letras rojas que rezaba "Forks Ink" sobre la puerta de entrada. Era el diseño que Floyd había hecho, solo que lo habíamos mejorado un poco. Con un cabrón dolor de cabeza y todo, finalmente habíamos acomodado todo en su lugar. La tienda se veía bonita, creo que incluso me había encariñado un poco con ella cuando la vi terminada, con la silla de tatuar en su lugar, los punteros, la máquina, los cuadros que habíamos hecho, las fotos colgadas en las paredes de algunos de nuestros mejores tatuajes y las más bizarras perforaciones.

Sip, era nuestro hermoso lugar.

— Grizz, te quedó chueco, idiota.

— ¿Por qué no lo arreglas tú entonces? —le preguntó a Alice, con el ceño fruncido— Ah, lo siento, creo que tu tamaño compacto no te lo permite Tinkerbell.

— ¡Ve a arreglar el letrero osito grizzly! —chilló la enana. Ella odiaba que le dijeran Tinkerbell, aun cuando su apodo, "Tink", provenía de allí. Quien la entiende— Y tú deberías defenderme, como buena amiga.

— No me meto en sus jodas, están bastante peluditos los dos para arreglárselas por su cuenta.

— ¿Por qué están todos tan cascarrabias? —preguntó mi pequeño, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Ya está!

Finalmente había quedado derecho, las luces del letrero refulgían bajo el cielo nublado de Forks.

Bien, "Forks Ink" finalmente abría sus puertas.

* * *

**(1)** /watch?v=IwWUOmk7wO0 (btw, me encanta esta canción)

**(2) **Lo más rico de la vida, se hace con un malvavisco asado y una capa de chocolate entre medio de dos galletas.

**(3) **El vecino de Homero Simpson.

**(4) **Octavo álbum de Pink Floyd, uno de los mejores en mi opinión, si no es el mejor.

**(5) **DILF significado: "Dad I'd Like to Fuck" y eso en español es "Papá que me gustaría follar".

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Aquí tienen el primer capítulo, ¿saben? había pensado en contestar los rr a partir de ahora, de este fic, pero ustedes me lo hacen muy difícil preguntándome cosas que no puedo responder o sino no tendría sentido que siguieran leyendo XD así que, por cranearmelas para saber como agradecerles sin responder la pregunta de "¿El hijo de Bella es hijo de Edward?"me bajó la flojera y le agradeceré como siempre por aquí por todo su hermoso apoyo :3 fkjhfkjh y... ¡Floyd no es hijo de Edward! XD tiene cinco añitos mi mocoso, nada que ver con Edward, Bella... ella es mas liberal en esta historia y Edward ha sido uno de tantos después de todo, así que a esa temprana edad donde le quitó la flor al pobre Bella tenía claro que sin gorrito no había fiesta, pero bueno, se le olvidó cuando estuvo con el padre de Floyd, quien sabe en que estado estaba la pobre (?) Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo conocerán a la pequeña Grace Cullen, y espero que quieran a Floyd tanto como yo, porque será un amor XD

_PS: Yo les subí este capítulo solo para ganármelas porque no podré subir el de Primerizo esta semana (?) soy la peor XDDDDD, ando como en una especie de bloqueo final (?) creo que mi cerebro no quiere aceptar que se acabará y no quiere que escriba, así que les pido disculpas y trataré de tenerlo la próxima semana con el capítulo de 3, 2, 1, ¡estamos al aire!_

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
_¡muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!_

Lamb.


	3. ¡Profesores, dejen a los niños en paz!

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **¡Profesores, dejen a los niños en paz!

* * *

_Another brick in the wall – Pink Floyd._

* * *

— ¿Tienes los papeles de Floyd al día?

— Todo está bien con mi hijo —tomé una musculosa gris que se transparentaba de tan putamente desgastada que estaba y la pasé por sobre mi cabeza—. Los papeles al día, eso suena como si el mocoso hubiera estado en la cárcel o algo parecido, ¿qué insinúas? ¡Ni yo he ido a parar allí!

— ¿Has estado enseñándole nuevas cosas, Isabella?

— Hemos recorrido prácticamente todos Estados Unidos en nuestra van, el muchacho puede que sepa más de pueblos aborígenes de lo que saben tus profesores de secundaria —rodé mis ojos—, él incluso vuela el trasero de Grizz en el póker. Floyd está listo, Ness.

— Mis padres me llamaron Renesmee, no _Ness_ —terminé de subir el pantalón por mis piernas y la observé fijamente.

Si no fuera porque la apariencia de mi hermana era igual a la de mamá, rubia rojiza, ojos verdes, y pálida a morir, podría decir que era adoptada. Pero solo me queda sacar como conclusión que luego de vivir dieciocho años en Forks, bueno, las buenas costumbres se pegan –conmigo no resultó porque yo venía fallada de fábrica–. Renesmee era todo lo que Forks quería en sus adolescentes. Buenas calificaciones, dulce, amable, preocupada, un tanto neurótica y la santa patrona de todos los tiempos.

Todo lo contrario a su descarriada hermana mayor.

— Está bien, Renesmee —abroché mis zapatillas y suspiré—, no tendremos problemas.

— Solo estoy preocupada por mi sobrino.

— Creo que deberías preocuparte de… —me acomodé la gorra en mi cabeza y le di un vistazo a su ropa— Esas faldas… ¿Por qué coño usas esas cosas?, con suerte y se te ve el tobillo, muestra algo de carne mujer.

— ¡No uses ese tipo de vocabulario frente a Floyd! —chilló mi querida hermanita.

— El renacuajo sabe que no debe repetir lo que sale de la boca de mamá —me encogí de hombros—. Y ahora, creo que es hora de que te vayas al colegio, diviértete con los chicos, disfruta tu último año, no lo sé, ¿estudia?

Renesmee infló sus mejillas y, no sin antes darle un beso a mí mocoso, salió de mi habitación enfurruñada.

Sé que, en el fondo de su corazón, me extrañaba.

— Bella, cariño —papá golpeó la puerta de mi habitación luego de llamar.

— ¡Pasa, viejo!

Estaba acomodando la visera de la gorra frente al pequeño tocador que seguía intacto en mi antigua habitación, había pasado el tiempo vertiginosamente, pero era como si en ese lugar siguiera teniendo diecisiete años. Me giré hacia la puerta cuando Charlie la abrió para poder ingresar. Floyd estaba sobre la cama viendo sus caricaturas favoritas mientras terminaba de alistarme. Él ya estaba listo para los tramites que haríamos el día de hoy, usaba su remera que decía "'Kick butt first, ask names later!" **(1)** que había sido un obsequio de Emmett.

— ¿Irás a la escuela?

— Ajá —asentí, me puse una cazadora encima, luego recogí mi mochila y la colgué sobre mi hombro— Iré a inscribir a Floyd para el año escolar, se lo que debo hacer papá, no te preocupes. Renesmee ya estuvo aquí hinchando mis jodido ovarios —le guiñé un ojo y apagué la televisión, recibiendo quejas por parte de mi pequeño— Hora de partir renacuajo, despídete del abuelo.

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde, abuelo! —chocó su pequeño puño con el de papá antes de engancharse de mi mano.

— ¡Vayan con cuidado, y por favor, no uses malas palabras frente a la directora de la primaria Isabella!

Levanté mi pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de bajar la escalera con Floyd.

Alice y Emmett aún estaban durmiendo sobre los sofás de la sala de estar, nos habíamos olvidado de sacar el colchón que estaba en el ático para tirarlo en mi alcoba. Sip, estábamos apretados, pero nos la arreglábamos. La tienda la abriríamos a las once de la mañana, y recién eran las ocho, así que podían seguir durmiendo. Las clases ya habían comenzado y Floyd estaba un poco atrasado en la inscripción, pero estaba segura de que lo dejarían, ¿quién puede resistirse a esa carita de ángel? Yo los alcanzaría luego, cuando terminara todos los trámites respecto a mi bebé, tal vez y alcanzaba a llegar a la hora.

— ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme contigo? —me preguntó por enésima vez, ya estando en el establecimiento.

— Porque debes aprender, bebé —desordené su cabello—, así serás inteligente y patearás el trasero de mamá.

— No quiero patear tu trasero, mami.

— Bueno, patearás el trasero de los brabucones —le guiñé un ojo y abrí la puerta para que entrara.

— ¿Y si no hago amigos?

La tristeza en su voz estrujo mi corazón de mamá osa. Me acuclillé para quedar a su altura y besé la punta de su nariz dulcemente, mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. Entendía su miedo, su maldita madre era una nómade que no le había dado un hogar estable en sus cinco años de vida, siempre andábamos de un lugar a otro, conociendo, divirtiéndonos, nunca había logrado hacer amigos o crear algún tipo de lazo ya que nunca nos quedábamos el tiempo suficiente para eso.

Pero esta vez sería diferente.

La casa de papá estaba colapsada, pero de algún modo u otro estaríamos bien.

— Los harás, ya verás como todos te querrán renacuajo.

Había otras tres mujeres en la sala de espera que daba a la oficina de la Directora de la primaria de Forks. Rubias platinadas, vestidas como para una sesión de modelaje, ojos azules, la imagen comercial de la mujer Americana. De vez en cuando me echaban unas miraditas de reojo, otra miraba discretamente por sobre la revista que estaba "leyendo". Rodé mis ojos y tomé asiento, subiendo a Floyd a mi regazo, para esperar el llamado de la secretaria.

— ¿Y si no puedo quedarme?

— ¿Por qué no podrías, campeón?

— No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— ¿Y si la directora es cascarrabias? —susurró a mi oído. Solté una gran carcajada, había estado usando esa palabra desde antes de ayer, cuando había escuchado a Esme decirla.

— Bebé, la directora te amará tanto como lo hacemos todos, ¿sí? —golpeé su hombro suavemente con mi puño— Hey, no estarás nervioso, ¿o sí?

— ¡No! —chilló, sus mejillas sonrojándose adorablemente— Un poco… ¡No le digas a tío Grizz!

— Secreto guardado —hice que cerraba mi boca con un candado y luego arrojaba la llave. Ese simple gesto me trajo de regalo una de sus melodiosas risas.

— Isabella Swan, la Directora King la espera.

Me puse de pie tomando a mi pequeño de la mano, caminamos entre las sillas donde se encontraban las otras mujeres para ir al despacho de la Directora. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta tras nosotros y finalmente vi el rostro de la mujer. Traté de esconder la sorpresa que había llegado a mí una vez revelada su cara, en cambio, una torcida sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

— Rosalie Hale… _King_, mis disculpas. Quién iba a pensarlo… Lo de Royce lo pensaba, todo el mundo sabía de la pareja modelo, pero… ¿Directora? —solté un silbido por lo bajo, la rubia sonrió con sorna. Tomé asiento frente a su escritorio, indicándole a Floyd que siguiera mis pasos.

— Estaban todos muy expectantes a tu llegada, Isabella —me dijo con esa voz que me traía recuerdos para nada gratos de la secundaria. El cielo y el infierno en el mismo lugar para cualquier adolescente.

— Ya lo creo —reí—, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi ni de ti, estoy aquí por él —apunté a mi renacuajo, quien sonrió abiertamente— Necesito una plaza, Rosalie. Floyd necesita entrar.

— Las plazas están todas ocupadas, Isabella. El año escolar ha comenzado, ¿no pensaste, tal vez, en que debiste haber sido más responsable?

— Bueno, no todas tenemos el beneficio de tener un marido influyente, ¿no? Algunas nos ganamos el trabajo con arduo esfuerzo —suspiré y observé a mi pequeño que se veía levemente decepcionado— Mira, no suelo hacer esto, nunca —alcé mis cejas— pero por mi bebé soy capaz de todo. Hazle una prueba, pídeme lo que quieras, pero_ por favor_ no lo dejes fuera.

Me estremecí levemente cuando utilicé la palabra mágica.

— Lo siento, no tenemos más cupos —y la muy zorra sonrió.

— ¡Prometo portarme súper bien! —chilló mi pequeño, poniéndose de pie sobre la silla— ¡Por favorcito! —la reina del hielo iba a hablar otra vez, quizá que cosa iba a decir para romper el corazoncito de mi bebé, pero la interrumpí.

— Corazón, ten, Sex Pistols para ti —le entregué mi Ipod y coloqué los audífonos sobre sus orejas, subiendo la música al máximo volumen. Floyd rápidamente se olvidó de donde estaba y comenzó a mover su pequeña cabeza de atrás hacia adelante al compás de las melodías— Mira, Rosalie. Puedes ser todo lo perra que quieras conmigo, me vale mierda, lo juro. Pero no con mi hijo, no le hagas esto por cualquier puto rencor que me tengas.

— ¡Te acostaste con mi novio! —rodé mis ojos.

— Lo hice, una vez, no fue la gran cosa, su pequeño problema es, por otro lado, algo en lo que me compadezco de ti —levanté mi dedo meñique y lo flexione repetidas veces— si sabes de que hablo. Fue hace muchos malditos años, ¡supéralo, te casaste con él!

— ¡Jugaste con mi primo!

— ¿Edward? —resoplé y entorné mis ojos— No jugué con él, el chico bonito sabía que yo me iría al día siguiente y que era cosa de una noche, ¡él fue a mí para que le quitara su virginidad! Ustedes… —hice un gesto con mi mano abarcando toda la sala— son tan exagerados y rencorosos, todas esas cosas que recuerdan con ahínco pasaron hace milenios. ¿Por qué quieres castigar a mi hijo por los errores que yo he cometido? Espera, ¿Dios no habla sobre el perdón al prójimo o una mierda así?

Había leído un poco de la Biblia, uh, antes de usarla para hacer algunos porros cuando faltaba papel.

— Tu hijo no tiene la culpa de tener una mamá tan… Sangrona.

— Exacto.

— Él es un pobre angelito indefenso en las manos de una… Cualquiera.

— ¡Lo estás entendiendo, Rosalie! —chillé, dando pequeños aplausos.

— Pobre chico, Floyd, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?, la vida que le espera junto a…

— Ya, vale, bájale a los insultos rubia —fruncí el ceño.

Rosalie carraspeó, volviendo en sí. Cruzo sus manos sobre el escritorio, no pude obviar el hecho de que sus uñas estaban pintados de un rosa tan chillón que estaba segura había dañado mis pobres ojos. Tenía el anillo de casada sobre su dedo, allí, una gigantesca piedra brillante que se burlaba de mí. La magia que haría vendiendo una piedra de ese tamaño.

— Floyd tiene que rendir una prueba de admisión antes de ingresar a su nivel, si quieres puedo tomarle la prueba enseguida, la reviso, y lo ingresamos inmediatamente si el porcentaje es el adecuado, para que no pierda más tiempo —asentí entusiasmada— Son diez preguntas, si responde más de seis tu hijo está dentro. ¿Me haces el favor de retirarte y esperar fuera? —hice un gesto con mi mano y le sonreí, incluso tuve el lésbico pensamiento de besarla— Esperemos que el niño sea como su tía.

Creo que Renesmee era connotada por estos lugares, meh.

— Bebé, harás una prueba —le dije al momento en que retiré los auriculares de sus oídos.

— ¿Una prueba, ma'?

— Si pasas esta prueba, podrás ingresar al salón a hacer nuevos amigos —le guiñé un ojo, notando como sus facciones cambiaban y mordía su labio inferior debido al nerviosismo—. Lo harás bien pequeño, recuerda todas las cosas que hemos aprendido y responde correctamente a las preguntas de la señorita King —asintió—, y recuerda, nada de malas palabras, solo…

— Solo mamá tiene derecho a decirlas porque tiene una boca de alcantarilla, y no queremos que el hada de los dientes, que le teme a las alcantarillas porque hay ratones, no me deje dinero por mis dientes.

— ¡Exacto! —dejé un beso sobre su cabeza—, estaré fuera.

Creo que yo estaba más nerviosa que él.

Las arpías seguían fuera, con sus miraditas idiotas y cuchicheos entre ellas. Yo, en cambio, estaba pendiente de la manecilla del reloj y mordía mis uñas de vez en cuando, contando los segundos que pasaban. Incluso me había quitado la chaqueta cuando comencé a sentir calor, extraño. Confiaba en los conocimientos de mi pequeño, sabía lo justo y necesario para un niño de su edad, pero eso no evitaba que los nervios me invadieran de una manera tan brutal. Era mi bebé y estaba dando una prueba de admisión, ¿esas mierdas no eran para la Universidad?, ¡aún quedaba tiempo para eso!

Joder, solo habían pasado tres míseros minutos.

— Papá dice que no puedo rayarme el cuerpo con mis plumones, ¿tu papá no te reta por rayar tu cuerpo con tus plumones? —fruncí el ceño al escuchar una suave voz, al girar mi cabeza me encontré con una pequeña niña pelirroja, unas adorable pecas adornaban el puente de su nariz y sus ojos verdes eran grandes, curiosos y expresivos.

— Uh, no, verás, no son plumones —pasé mi mano sobre el tatuaje de flores que tenía en mi hombro— ¿Ves?, no salen. Papá no me regaña, pequeña _Weasley_, porque estoy bastante mayorcita para rayar mi cuerpo.

— ¿Puedo tocar? —me preguntó, abriendo sus ojos aún más si es que era posible. La pequeña Weasley se inclinó sobre mí, observando con curiosidad todos mis tatuajes, luego sus ojos se posaron en la argolla de mi nariz y la pelotita de mi labio— ¿No te duelen esos? —acercó su dedo lentamente a la perforación de mi labio y luego lo retiró con rapidez, haciendo una extraña mueca con sus labios.

— Para nada, ven aquí —la tomé en mis brazos y la acomodé sobre mi regazo. La adorable niña tocó con su dedo índice mis perforaciones, y luego delineo mis tatuajes con suma lentitud— ¿Dónde está tu madre, tesoro?

— Es un angelito del señor —me contestó como si nada, sin dejar de observar mis tatuajes.

Ugh.

Bien hecho, B, la cagaste.

Momento incómodo.

— Uh, está bien —carraspeé y observé a lo largo de la sala para ver si alguien lucía desesperado en busca de una niña. Nope, las tres mujeres seguían enfrascada en lo suyo— ¿Tu padre, familia, _el coco_?

— Papi está en el baño, tía Rosie está allí —apuntó la puerta donde aún se encontraba mi hijo. Cuando dijo "tía Rosie" y, luego de escuchar el fuerte bramido, tan igual al rugido de un león, proveniente de uno de los pasillos, bueno, paso de ser la pequeña Weasley, a ser la pequeña Grace— ¡Y el coco no existe, bobita! —rió adorablemente.

La pequeña Grace Cullen.

— ¡Grace! —Edward estaba todo saltón, mirando a su pequeña que estaba en mis brazos. La niña lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios— No vuelvas a hacerme eso, pequeña, ¿qué te he dicho sobre andar sola?

— ¡Mira papi, ella tiene dibujos y su papi no la reta! —la niña se agarró de mi cuello como un pulpo, enredando sus tentáculos en mí. Y su padre me quería matar con la mirada, ¡y yo no había hecho nada!— ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

— No, ven aquí —me la arrebató bruscamente de los brazos—. Y esto es para ti Isabella, escúchame bien —su rostro se giró hacia su hija y le susurró algo al oído. La niña cubrió sus oídos con ambas de sus manitas y Edward prosiguió— No te quiero ver a ti, ni a ninguno de tus amigos, cerca de mi pequeña. ¿Me has escuchado?, y tampoco quiero…

— ¡Mamá, lo hice! —Floyd salió corriendo del despacho de Rosalie, y se lanzó a mis brazos— He obtenido un siete, mami, ¡Un siete de diez!, ¿es eso bueno? —frunció su ceño graciosamente, no pude hacer más que reír.

— Eso es fenomenal, renacuajo.

— Papi dice que un siete pudo haber sido un diez, si dejara de ver la televisión donde los abuelos —fruncí el ceño y observé a la pequeña niña que inocentemente había soltado aquella frase.

— La televisión es mala para tus neuronas, cariño —Cullen replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué son _nuronas_? —Floyd miraba a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Él aún esta cascarrabias, mami?

— El nació así, bebé.

— ¿Por qué le dices bebé?

— Porque… ¿Es mi hijo? —estaba un poco aturdida por la pregunta de la niña— Es mi bebé, tiene cinco nada más —me encogí de hombros. ¿Por qué carajos le estaba dando explicaciones a una petiza?

— Él tiene estos —Grace me mostró su manita, extendiendo sus cinco dedos— igual que yo, y papi dice que ya no soy una bebé —la niña infló sus rosadas mejillas, enfurruñada—. Papi me llama Grace porque ese es mi nombre y ya estoy grande —y le sacó la lengua a Floyd.

— ¡Mami me llama bebé porque me quiere! —y mi niño le sacó la lengua también.

— ¡Papi también me quiere, me da brócoli cuando me saco una buena calificación! —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ante su gesto tan… Adulto.

— ¿Brócoli?, ¡puaj!, ¡mami me regala _snickers_ cuando yo quiero! —y ahora fue el turno de Floyd de sonreír, haciéndose el vencedor. Grace observo a su padre con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener _snickers_, papi?

— Porque son dañinos para tu salud, dulzura —suspiró— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tío Jasper?, si comes chocolate tu garganta se cerrará y el aire no llegará a tus pulmones…

— Y explotaré, manchando de sangre la sala de la abuela —Edward hizo una extraña mueca con sus labios y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Jasper te dijo eso? —la pequeña asintió—, procura no escuchar a tu tío. Si comes chocolate tu garganta se cerrará y no podrás respirar, amor.

— Pero no todos los dulces son chocolates, papi.

— Pero son igual de dañinos, corazón, y pueden hacerte crecer como una pelota de playa.

— Relájate un poco, hombre. Una golosina de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie, como tampoco un poco de televisión, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¿criando un robot? —me puse de pie con Floyd en mis brazos y me paré frente a Edward— ¡Son niños!, la chica no puede comer chocolate, ya está jodida, ¡dale una piruleta o algo!

— No me digas cómo criar a mi hija —se acercó un poco más a mí, su ceño fruncido aún— Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con ella, para que sea decente, una buena chica y no como…

— ¿Cómo yo? —rodé mis ojos— ¿Aún estás resentido?, ¿qué problema tienen ustedes los Cullen-Hale? ¡Crezcan, por el amor de Dios! Pensé que habíamos dejado todo en buenos términos —Edward sonrió con burla.

— ¿Tú me estás diciendo a mí que crezca?

— Edward, vete a la verga.

La pequeña Grace abrió sus ojos enormemente y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, una pequeña risita escapó de su sus labios ante la "palabra prohibida" que yo había dicho. Edward estaba como en estado de shock porque su adorada niña había escuchado la palabra "verga", tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? Floyd la escucha seguido y sigue siendo un bueno niño.

Rodé mis ojos y dejé a mi hijo sobre sus pies.

— Mami, la directora King me pidió que te diera esto —Floyd me entregó una hoja donde Rosalie me indicaba el número de sala que le correspondía a mi niño. La sala número ciento seis con la maestra Weber.

— Bien, el salón ciento seis —rasqué mi nuca y miré a lo largo del pasillo. Por el rabillo de mi ojo le eché una miradita a Cullen que aún permanecía de pie junto a mí con ese ceño fruncido permanente— Hey, tú, ¿sabes dónde queda esto?

— ¿Por qué debería decirte?

— ¡Joder, eres desagradable! —bufé— Olvídalo, lo buscaré por mi cuenta —tiré de la mano de Floyd para caminar a lo largo del pasillo buscando su sala— Fue un gusto conocerte, pequeña Weasley —y el ceño de Cullen se pronunció aún más—, ojalá y no seas una cascarrabias como tu padre cuando crezcas —luego me giré nuevamente hacia él— ¡Tu madre tiene razón cuando dice que te hace falta un buen polvo!

Mi hijo solo le sacó la lengua a ambos personajes, antes de caminar tranquilamente tomado de mi mano.

Nos tomó bastante tiempo buscar el salón. A decir verdad, aún rondábamos por los espacios de la primaria de Forks, tratando de encontrar el ciento seis, ¿tanto le costaba a King dibujar un puto mapa o alguna indicación como "está junto a la flor naranja"? Y el idiota de Edward, maldito cabrón, ¿qué le costaba decirme donde coño se encontraba la sala? Tanto odio en sus cuerpos hacia mi pobre persona, era joven y alocada, cometí errores, lo sigo haciendo, pero en un pueblo lleno de niñitos correctos eso era un sacrilegio.

¡Hola!, ¡somos humanos y no somos perfectos!

— ¿Entrarás conmigo?

— No puedo entrar contigo, Floyd —estábamos en el patio del colegio, apoyados en el tronco de un árbol— Si no encontramos tu salón rápidamente, tendremos problemas compañero.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si, bebé? —mi pequeño me observaba contrariado, como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero a la vez tuviera miedo de ello— ¿Estás bien renacuajo?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te duele la panza? —entrecerré mis ojos— ¡El abuelo te dio chocolate!

— El abuelo no me dio chocolate, ma' —Floyd rodó sus ojos como si yo estuviera siendo absurda— Mami, ¿por qué todo el mundo aquí parece estar tan enojado contigo? Incluso tía Reneswe—me quedé en silencio por un momento y luego le sonreí con tristeza.

¿Qué le podía decir?

¿Qué su madre era la manzana de la discordia?

— ¿Aún necesitas ayuda con el salón? —fruncí el ceño y miré hacia mi derecha. Edward estaba de pie ahí sosteniendo la mano de su pequeña, una mueca enmarcaba sus labios y una de sus cejas estaba alzada en mi dirección— El salón ciento seis es el mismo de Grace, puedo llevarlos.

Abrí la boca para soltar algún sarcástico comentario, el cual comenzaría con otra riña. Pero antes de venir a Forks me había hecho una promesa a mí misma, una promesa por lo más importante que tengo en el mundo que es Floyd. Esa promesa significaba que iba a tratar, por mi renacuajo iba a tratar de ser una mejor persona.

— Gracias —murmuré entre dientes, ganándome una sonrisita pedante por parte del niño bonito.

Caminamos en silencio detrás de Edward y su hija, creo que a Floyd no le agradaba mucho la pequeña niña, y… Bueno, su padre se había convertido en un hincha bolas certificado, así que puede decirse que entendía un poco el sentimiento de mi hijo. Finalmente llegamos al salón, creo que estúpidamente yo había pasado frente a él con Floyd antes de salir al patio, pero que importa, ya estábamos aquí. Cullen golpeó con sus nudillos tres veces, la puerta la abrió una morena con rostro de corazón, quien sonrió dulcemente a Grace.

— ¡Grace, te estábamos esperando, entra cariño! —la niña se despidió de su padre y corrió dentro del salón, con su rosada mochila colgando de su hombros. Los ojos de la maestra se posaron en nosotros, Floyd se apretó contra mi costado y escondió su rostro ligeramente— ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

— Floyd Swan —sonreí a modo de disculpa por la actitud de mi pequeño, la verdad es que nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados—, la directora King mandó esto —le entregué la hoja a la maestra.

— ¿Floyd? —llamó. Mi pequeño levantó levemente su cabeza para observarla a través de su flequillo. Creo que papá tenía razón sobre su corte de pelo, este ya le llegaba hasta un poco más allá de la barbilla— ¿Quieres despedirte de tu madre antes de entrar a hacer nuevos amigos? —asintió, tomando el dobladillo de mi musculosa entre sus manitas. La maestra Weber me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Me agaché a la altura de mi pequeño y retiré el cabello de sus ojos. Me rompió el corazón ver como sus ojitos estaba cristalizados por las lágrimas no derramadas. Mi pobre bebé. Dejé un beso sobre su frente y lo atraje hacia mí en un abrazo de oso.

— No quiero.

— Tienes que hacerlo, bebé, mamá necesita ir al trabajo, luego vendré a recogerte con tío Grizz y tía Tink, ¿sí? Así podrás contarnos sobre tu maravilloso día y cuantos amigos hiciste —Floyd escondió su rostro en mi cuello y negó con su cabeza— Floyd Swan, ve ahí dentro y haz muchos amiguitos.

— No.

— Mocoso…

— ¡No!

— Hey, mírame —lo tomé por sus hombros, sus ojitos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas. Joder, era tan difícil ser madre—, ¿sabes porque la gente de aquí está tan enojada conmigo? —negó con su cabeza— Bueno, porque mami nunca encajó en este lugar —me encogí de hombros—, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿sí?, tu encajaras perfecto aquí tal cual lo hizo tía Ness, porque tú eres mejor que mami —le guiñé un ojo y besé su mejilla—. Ahora ve ahí dentro y patea algunos traseros —la maestra Weber abrió sus ojos sorprendida— Uh, olvida eso, sin patear traseros, haz el amor no la guerra, sigue las palabras de sir Lennon —rodé mis ojos cuando la maestra estiro su mano hacia él satisfecha con mis palabras. Floyd vaciló por unos segundos, pero luego de dejar un sonoro beso sobre mi mejilla, tomó la mano de la maestra y los dos se perdieron dentro del salón.

Bueno… ¿por qué nadie me había advertido de lo difícil que era el primer día de clases?

— ¿Estás bien? —había tratado de ignorar a Edward, que por una extraña razón había permanecido aquí incluso y cuando su hija había entrado al salón sin problema alguno.

— Estoy bien —asentí, con la vista fija en la puerta— Putamente bien. Será mejor que me vaya, gracias Cullen, nuevamente, por ayudarme con la sala —carraspeé y di media vuelta para salir de allí— Uh, no estamos viendo, supongo.

Y corrí, porque estaba completamente segura de que si seguía un minuto más de pie allí frente a la puerta del salón iba a entrar a esa puta aula y sacar a mi hijo en brazos de aquel lugar rápidamente, para tenerlo a mi lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Crecen tan rápido.

…

— ¡Les quedó realmente hermoso y acogedor!

Los tres giramos las cabezas cuando la voz de Esme llegó desde la puerta principal. Habíamos estado aquí por unas cuatro horas y solo recibíamos visitas de algunos curiosos que querían echar un ojo a los _freaks_ del pueblo. Esme lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una vaporosa falda de colores y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza eran su atuendo.

Definitivamente me recordaba bastante a mamá.

— ¡Esme!, un gusto tenerte aquí mujer —me acerqué a ella y dejé un beso sobre su mejilla.

— Le dije a Charlie que sería el primer cliente que tendrían, chicos. Yo cumplo mi palabra —nos guiñó un ojo—, así que aquí estoy. Si mal no recuerdo, tú eres la que hace perforaciones, ¿cierto? —asentí— bien cariño, siempre he querido tener una de esas —y apuntó la argolla de mi nariz.

— ¿Estás segura?, ¿qué piensa nuestro querido reverendo y tu adorado hijo sobre esto?

— ¿Es que acaso tengo quince años? —Esme rodó sus ojos— Jasper dice que seré la mamá más _cool_ del mundo —reí ante la salida que tuvo— No es como si no lo fuera ya —Esme sonrió con diversión.

— Estoy segura de que Jasper dijo eso, pero me refería a tu otro hijo, el que sigue los pasos de papi, Edward.

— No seas así con mi bebé, él tan solo es incomprendido —alcé una de mis cejas y volví a reír—. Carlisle y Edward no saben nada de esto, así que será una sorpresa para ambos. ¿Siempre interrogas así a tus clientes?

— No suelo conocer a la familia de ninguno de mis clientes —me encogí de hombros y me giré hacia los chicos— Lamentablemente para ustedes, esta hermosa mujer es mía. Sígueme Esme —la guie entre la silla para tatuar, donde estaba echado Emmett, quien le hizo una seña con su mano a modo de saludo— Adelante —abrí la puerta del cuarto de perforaciones, cerrando la puerta una vez las dos estuvimos dentro— Mira la vitrina de allí y dime cual te gusta.

— ¿Puedo ponerme cualquiera de estos? —me acerqué a ella y apunté los piercings que estaban a la derecha.

— Cualquiera de esos, argollas, brillantes, puntitos, elige uno y yo haré el resto.

— Me quedo con ese —Esme apuntó una pequeña brillantina plateada. Sonreí y le indiqué que tomara asiento en la silla reclinable.

Me lavé las manos con desinfectante y luego me coloqué unos guantes quirúrgicos, la limpieza ante todo. Tomé el pequeño arete con unas pinzas y lo dejé en un frasquito desinfectado. Existían dos maneras de hacer estas cosas, con una pistola para perforaciones, o a pulso con una bránula. Yo prefería la segunda, nunca había confiado plenamente en la pistola ya que no había certeza de que la perforación quedaría bien porque esta seguía un solo camino, en cambio de forma manual, uno podía guiar la aguja por el camino que quisiese.

Pero cuando se trataba de pequeñas brillantinas, era necesario usar la pistola.

— No te dolerá nada, ya verás —marqué con un plumón un punto sobre el lado izquierdo de la nariz de Esme y luego le entregue un espejo— ¿Está bien ahí?

— Está perfecto, cariño —Esme me regresó el espejo y volvió a acomodarse sobre el asiento.

Eché un poco de desinfectante sobre el lado izquierdo de su nariz, donde estaba el punto que había dibujado con anterioridad. Luego saqué la pistola y se la mostré a Esme, ese era un movimiento que había que hacer, al igual que abrir todo tipo de productos ante la atenta mirada de los clientes, le daba confianza a la gente sobre la higiene del lugar. Acomodé la brillantina plateada en la pistola y la acomodé sobre la nariz de Esme.

Esme cerró los ojos.

Y yo apreté el botón.

— Listo, ha sido todo.

— ¿Eso y nada más? —su ceño estaba fruncido, le acerqué el espejo para que se viera— ¡Se ve maravilloso! —chilló Esme, sonriente, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo— Tienes unas manos realmente suaves, ¡ni siquiera sentí el pinchazo!

— Eso fue gracias a esta bebé —apunté la pistola—, me alegra que te guste.

— ¿Dónde cancelo? —me preguntó una vez estuvimos fuera del cuarto.

— Tink, ella es la encargada de eso —apunté a Alice que estaba tras el mesón que se encontraba en la entrada, detrás del ventanal que daba a la calle.

Esme se despidió de nosotros con un amoroso beso en nuestras mejillas, luego de halagar mi trabajo y agradecerme una vez más, y a Alice, por haberle entregado los papeles que fotocopiamos con los cuidados de una perforación o un tatuaje, la campanita de la puerta de entrada nos indicó que había dejado el lugar y nuevamente nos encontrábamos solos. Ahora había que seguir esperando, para que, por arte de magia, llegara un nuevo cliente…

Joder.

— Le prometí a Floyd que iríamos a recogerlo los tres —murmuré, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el mesón— Este día ha sido apestoso, un puto cliente, ¿qué coño es eso? Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Los primeros diez clientes tendrán tatuajes gratis?

— Ni de coña, Tink —Emmett negó con la cabeza— ¡Ya sé!, una muestra en la plaza del pueblo. Podríamos promocionar la tienda, y hacer muestras de tatuajes y perforaciones gratis. Sé que es peor que los diez tatuajes gratis que dijo Tink, pero piénsenlo, ellos verán de primera mano cuan buenos somos.

— No podeos darnos el lujo de regalar, Grizz.

— Tampoco podemos seguir así, es el primer día, carajo, lo sé, pero ¿estás segura de que los próximos serán mejores? La gente de este pueblo está reprimida, tal vez solo necesitan un empujoncito de nuestra parte.

— ¿Desde cuando hablas tan… Maduramente? —una divertida sonrisa se formó en sus labios y me guiñó un ojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra el mesón— Una exposición de nuestro trabajo… —hice una mueca, pensando— ¿Qué piensas Tink?

— ¿Qué es de la vida sin riesgos? —se encogió de hombros— hagámoslo.

— Hagámoslo —juntamos nuestros puños en el aire como una promesa indirecta, de la cual ninguno quería hacer comentario. Haríamos lo posible por permanecer en este lugar.

…

Estábamos fuera de la primaria esperando a que Floyd saliera de su primer día de clases, no podía dejar de morder mis uñas mientras veía pequeños niños salir de sus salones haciendo una fila tras la maestra, para luego correr desbocadamente hacia sus padres. Alice y Emmett me acompañaban, los tres estábamos recargados contra la van esperando a que el renacuajo saliera corriendo entre ese mar de pequeñuelos.

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo haya tomado? —Tink tenía la vista fija en la puerta de entrada de la primaria cuando me hizo esa pregunta. La miré de soslayo y suspiré.

— Espero que bien, por su propio bien espero que todo haya ido de maravillas —tallé mi ojo derecho antes de seguir hablando— No lo viste, cuando tuvo que entrar al salón, él estaba tan jodidamente triste y asustado —me giré hacia Emmett y lo apunté con mi dedo índice— ninguna palabra sobre esto, Floyd casi tuvo un colapso nervioso al pensar en que diría tío Grizz si supiera lo nervioso que estaba.

— Sabes que no lo haría, B —Emmett sonrió.

— Más te vale, campeón. Mi padre es policía y se cómo robar su arma.

A lo lejos vi a la maestra Weber seguida de una fila de unos veinte niños pequeños. La pequeña Weasley encabezaba la fila, sus coletas pelirrojas rebotaban a cada saltito que daba, una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Ese era el salón de mi pequeño, me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta, dejando a los chicos atrás, para ir a coger a mi bebé. Los padres se amontonaron tratando de ver a sus pequeños, me alcé en las puntas de mis pies buscando la cabellera caoba de mi pequeño, pero no la encontraba.

Me estaba alterando.

¿Dónde podría estar?

El tumulto de gente se estaba dispersando mediante recogían a sus hijos, cada vez iba quedando menos gente y yo no encontraba a Floyd por ningún lugar. Me acerqué a la maestra con el ceño fruncido, no había pasado por alto que la niña Cullen seguía de la mano de Weber, la sonrisa que había en su rostro con anterioridad cada vez más se estaba desvaneciendo.

— ¿Dónde está Floyd? —puede que la pregunta haya salido un poco brusca, la maestra dio un leve respingo ante el tono de mi voz. ¿Por qué no estaba con los otros niños?

— Floyd está aún en el salón, señora Swan —me respondió un tanto nerviosa— Necesito que me acompañe —asentí—, tan solo estamos esperando al señor Cullen.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Simba en esto? —la maestra Weber alzó una de sus cejas ante mi apodo a Edward— ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo? —la maestra sonrió con censura e hizo una mueca con sus labios, apuntando levemente a Grace que me observaba con un poco de temor en sus ojos— Enseguida regreso.

Caminé de regreso hacia los chicos, ambos me observaban confundidos. Suspiré y desordené mi cabello, comencé a jugar con el arete de mi labio con nerviosismo a la vez que llegaba a su lado y les contaba sobre las palabras dichas por la profesora. Me hicieron una seña, indicándome que esperarían lo que fuera dentro de la van mientras yo arreglaba lo que fuera que tuviera que arreglar en el primer día de Floyd.

Mi idea de que el fuera un buen niño y no un caso perdido como su madre se estaba yendo a la mierda.

¿Qué habrá hecho?

— ¡Señora Swan! —la maestra me estaba llamando, Cullen estaba junto a ella y sostenía a Grace en sus brazos. La pequeña tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de su padre, y el susodicho me observaba con su ceño fruncido.

— B —murmuré, observando a Weber.

— ¿Disculpe?

— La señora Swan fue mi madre, yo soy B —la morena asintió, sus mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas.

— Entendido… B —sonreí—, por favor síganme.

Caminamos tras la maestra en completo silencio, Cullen iba murmurando suaves palabras al oído de su hija, quien asentía y se aferraba aún más a su cuello. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algo me decía que Floyd estaba en problemas. Para seguir con este día de mierda, simplemente genial. Cuando llegamos al salón, ingresé rápidamente en él, al fondo de este estaba mi hijo sentado en una de esas pequeñas mesas características de estos lugares, su rostro estaba inclinado ligeramente hacia abajo, haciendo así que su largo cabello lo cubriera parcialmente.

— ¿Renacuajo? —murmuré, caminando hacia él— Bebé, mírame —su cabecita se movió de manera negativa—. Floyd, por favor, sabes que no te regañaré bebé, mírame.

Y cuando levanto su rostro vi todo rojo.

Rojo, burdeo, borgoña, sangre.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, tenía un golpe en la mejilla derecha que estaba cambiando de color con rapidez, estaba de un rojo realmente fuerte, pronto se transformaría en un cardenal. Suspiré y conté mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizarme, acaricie con cuidado su mejilla y dejé un beso sobre su frente.

— Tú me dijiste que no golpeara traseros, mami —murmuró como pidiendo disculpas por no haberse defendido.

Aquí iba a correr sangre.

— Isabella…

— Cubre tus oídos, bebé —Floyd asintió tenuemente y obedeció a mis palabras después de que pusiero los auriculares en sus oídos, lo tomé en mis brazos en un veloz movimiento. Con sus oídos aun tapados se acurrucó contra mí, escondiendo su pequeño rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

— ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que le hizo esto?, ¡voy a matar a ese bastardo, me importa una reverenda mierda si tiene solo cinco años! —chillé, dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar donde la maestra y Edward esperaban de manera paciente— ¿Quién carajos lo hizo? ¡Y en su primer día, cabrones!

— Señora Swan…

— ¡Es B, joder! —la maestra abrió sus ojos de dos en dos y asintió, asustada.

— B-B… —carraspeó y continuó— Floyd tuvo unos cuantos problemas en su primer día —alcé una de mis cejas, para no soltar un sarcástico "no me digas, genia"—, por eso quise que esta señorita estuviera aquí —apuntó a la pequeña Cullen que seguía observándome con temor—. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Grace?

— L-Lo s-siento —murmuró, su labio inferior temblando tenuemente—, n-no lo volveré a hacer.

— ¿Qué sientes? —nuevamente mi voz salió más brusca de lo necesario.

— Tranquilízate, es una niña —Cullen rodeó a su pequeña hija protectoramente con sus brazos.

— ¿Qué es lo que siente? —las palabras salieron entre mis dientes, ignoré completamente a Edward, solo sabía que esa pequeña niña tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a mi bebé.

— ¡Floyd se estaba riendo de Marie! —chilló Grace— Y-yo fui donde Ethan y-y le dije que tenía que golpear a Floyd porque estaba riéndose de mi muñeca, a-además Ethan quería ser novios, pero yo no quería agarrar su mano —hizo una mueca de desagrado— así que le dije que lo haría si iba d-donde Floyd —miré la muñeca que la niña sostenía entre sus brazos. Una muñeca de trapo a la que le faltaba un ojo y tenía pelos de lana café.

Era la muñeca más horrible que haya visto en la vida.

Sonreí porque yo conocía esa puta muñeca.

— ¿Me dejas ver tu muñeca? —le pregunté dulcemente, estirando mi mano. La pequeña Weasley me observó con sospecha por unos instantes y luego me entregó su muñeca con suma lentitud. Froté mi mentón en la frente de Floyd para que levantara su cabeza. Floyd me miró, retirando uno de los auriculares para escuchar lo que le decía— ¿Te estabas riendo de su muñeca, amor? —mi pequeño asintió— ¿Por qué?

— P-Porque se parece a ti —sonreí y volví a observar la muñeca de la niña. Claro que se parecía a mí, había sido un regalo para Jasper antes de que abandonara a la banda— ¿V-Ves, mami?, tiene tu playera de Bad Religion.

— Lo sé, cariño —le sonreí a mi bebé y dejé un nuevo beso sobre su frente. Luego me giré hacia la niña maquiavélica y el correctito de su padre. Hijo de puta, ¿no que le estaba enseñando buenos modales a su mocosa?, ¿qué clase de bárbaro comportamiento era ese de mandar matones a hacer su trabajo sucio?, ¡joder, tenían cinco años!

¿Y él no quería que fuera como yo?

Al menos yo me defendía con mis propios puños y dientes a su edad.

— ¿Isabella? —Edward me miraba precavido.

— Deberías enseñarle a tu nenita a resolver sus propios problemas —tomé la cabeza de la puta muñeca de trapo y se la arranqué de un tirón— Nadie se mete con mi bebé, ¿está claro Cullen? —le entregué el cuerpo de la muñeca a la niña que me miraba en estado de shock, y me dejé la cabeza para mí— Enséñale a la pequeña Grace que la próxima vez no utilice los puños, aunque sea de manera indirecta, y se abstenga al dialogo. Floyd no es un puto mono, el entiende con palabras, joder —me giré para abandonar el salón de clases.

— ¡Es una niña, maldita loca con perforaciones! —chilló Edward, bastante afeminado cabe decir.

— ¿Soy loca por tener perforaciones? —lo miré por sobre mi hombro alzando una de mi cejas.

— ¡Por eso y por todo!

— Deberías pensar sobre tus palabras una vez llegues a casa, minino —sonreí—. Una vez que veas a Esme, en realidad. No es nada educado de tu parte tratar de loca a tu propia madre.

— ¿De qué diantres…

— ¿Te dijo Esme que fue nuestra primer cliente? —y dejando esa pregunta en el aire salí de allí.

Esa nenita se había metido con el niño equivocado.

Y Cullen trataba de meterse conmigo. ¿Es que la secundaria no le sirvió de experiencia?

Un gran llanto se escuchó cuando estábamos ya fuera del salón, mientras caminábamos a lo largo del pasillo. Floyd levantó su pequeña cabecita y corrió algunos mechones de su rostro, una adorable sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y alzó su puño para chocarlo con el mío.

— Y la próxima vez, bebé, no te contengas de patear sus traseros, ¿sí?

— Si, ma'.

— Ahora, tus tíos y yo necesitamos tus poderes artísticos —Floyd esperó paciente a que le diera su tarea—. Necesitamos uno de tus diseños, bebé, trabajaremos en la plaza junto a la iglesia para promocionar la tienda y debemos pegar algunos afiches por todo el pueblo, ¿qué dices?

— ¡Sí!

Acaricié su amoratada mejilla con dulzura.

— Bien, porque necesitaremos muchos de ellos.

Sonreímos a la par, se vendría una larga semana para nosotros.

* * *

**(1)** "¡Patea traseros primero, después pregunta los nombres!" (Sí, la playera que usaba mi amor, KStew, en su primer día, aw)

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

¡Segundo capítulo arriba!, espero les guste :) Aquí esta la pequeña Grace Cullen, primer día y ya se metieron en problema. Sé que a muchas no les gusta la actitud de Edward XD y tal vez encuentren que Bella es muy bruta, pero así son las cosas (?) todo se irá calmando mediante pasen los capítulos. Respondí todos los rr del capítulo anterior, ¡son todas unos amores! lamentablemente hay chicas que comentan como invitado a las cuales no pude agradecer por mensaje, así que les agradezco por aquí: ¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! En el próximo capítulo se calmaran las cosas entre Edward y B, y llega alguien que yo amo con todo mi ser (?) y como dice el Disclaimer allá arriba, es mío (?) jajajaja.

_PS: Llevo 7 páginas de Primerizo y siento que le falta un montón al capítulo para que quede como realmente quiero, así que solo queda la espera, voy avanzando tranquilamente, sé que soy de lo peor por hacerlas esperar ahora en las últimas pero no puedo obligar a mi mente a escribir algo y que no quede satisfecha con el resultado, es peor, porque tendría que borrarlo y empezar de nuevo x) tampoco he escrito de CPCSC porque he estado enfocada en Primerizo, una vez termine con el bendito capítulo final, me tendrán de vuelta (?) :3_

Como siempre les digo chicas,  
¡muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo, reviews, alertas, favoritos y todo!  
_Ustedes rockean intensamente, lo crean o no :3_

Lamb.


	4. Bienvenidos a la jungla

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Bienvenidos a la jungla.

* * *

_Welcome to the jungle – Guns n' Roses_

* * *

— Y entonces, la maestra Weber le entregó su pote de comida a Grace —mi pequeño hizo una mueca con sus labios y se estremeció levemente— ¡Era todo verde!, y Grace quería que yo comiera de su brócoli, pero… ¡Pero a mí no me gusta el brócoli!, así que solo le di una pequeña mordidita para que no… No…

— ¿Insistiera?

— ¡Eso!, para que no _instiera_ más —se cruzó de brazos y negó con su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello siguiera libremente aquel movimiento—. Luego yo le di de mis nuggets de dinosaurio. Grace dijo que le diría a su papá que le hiciera unas de princesas —y volvió a hacer una mueca de asco.

No pude hacer más que sonreír mientras observaba cada uno de sus gestos y escuchaba atentamente su historia. Desde aquel día en que había ocurrido el problema Cullen-Swan, la pequeña niña había intentado pedir disculpas a Floyd. Bueno, en algo nos parecemos con mi hijo, y es que cuando nos dan una barra de chocolate olvidamos cualquier tipo de tragedia y/o rencores, ¿ven?, somos mucho más pacíficos que los Cullen.

La enana diabólica compró a mi hijo con una caja de snickers.

Iba a tener que enseñarle al renacuajo que él simplemente no podía venderse a tan bajo precio, digo, al menos unos cuantos ceros más, hacerse de rogar un poco, los Swan no somos unas putas cualquieras, señor no, somos de la alta sociedad. Al menos eso me hizo creer el reverendo Cullen una vez, cuando tenía quince.

La primera semana escolar de Floyd había pasado rápidamente, y de lo único que hablaba era de Grace Cullen.

_La puta madre que lo pario._

Él era muy pequeño para tener un enamoramiento, ¿no? A esta edad a los niños no le gustaban las niñas, de hecho, ellos pensaban que las niñas tenían gérmenes, ¿Floyd no pensaba así? Íbamos a tener una seria charla los dos sobre los gérmenes que tienen las pequeñas niñas pelirrojas con pecas en el rostro.

— ¿Hiciste todos tus quehaceres? —le pregunté, desordenando su cabello.

— Uh, ¿sí?

— Floyd…

— ¿Qué son _quereceres_? —mordí mi labio inferior para contener la carcajada que quería brotar desde mi garganta. Floyd tenía algunos pequeños problemas pronunciando unas que otras palabras, nada como para alarmarse, era realmente gracioso, sobre todo cuando se empeñaba en llamar _Reneswe_ a Ness.

— Quehaceres, tus deberes, mocoso.

— ¡Ah, sí, tía Reneswe me ayudó a hacer nuestra cama! —alzó su puño al aire y acomodó la gorra de lana sobre su cabeza—, ¿puedo ir contigo ahora que los hice?, ¿porfis?, ¿porfis? —juntó sus manos e hizo un puchero. Rodé mis ojos y dejé un suave beso sobre su nariz.

— Claro que si renacuajo, ¿estás listo? —Floyd observó su vestimenta, se veía realmente adorable con la camisa a cuadros y la gorra de color negro, eso sí, tendría que cortarle el cabello pronto, el flequillo crecía de una manera aberrante de un día para otro.

— ¡Si capitán estamos listos!

El día había llegado, luego de rondar toda la semana por el pequeño pueblito de Forks pegando los afiches que Floyd –con la ayuda de la pequeña Weasley– había hecho, para así promocionar nuestra, uh, exposición, por así decirlo. Había sido una completa odisea, en realidad, me había encontrado con el grupito activista ese, pastores del señor, hijos del gran jefe, los iluminados, llámenlos como quieran. En fin, tuve unos cuantos problemas con ellos, sumándole que Edward era como una especie de patriarca y Renesmee era su súbdita…

Y yo era algo así como el anticristo.

Sería una buena idea, me tatuaría el 666 en el brazo, solo para joderlos.

En fin, fue un caos total.

…

_— ¡Mira mami, que estuatua más cool!, ¡pongamos uno acá!_

_Me giré hacia Floyd, quien estaba apuntando una estatua que estaba en medio de la plaza de Forks. Su cool "estuatua" era… Creo que era algo así como la estatua de los fundadores del pueblo, que coño iba a saber yo, pero algo me decía que no era un buen lugar para colocar un afiche._

_— Está de pelos la estatua, mocoso, pero primero llenemos esta parte y luego vamos a ver si nos sobran para poder colgar afiches de ese lado, ¿sí? —estiré mi mano para que la tomara, mi hijo corrió hacia mí y en medio del trayecto se tropezó con sus propios pies y se fue de frente al suelo._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_Corrí hacia él en un santiamén y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie. Sus pantalones de mezclilla se habían roto en las rodillas, estas estaban raspadas y con un poco de sangre, hice una mueca y despejé su rostro, tomando los mechones de cabello y peinándolos hacia atrás. Sus ojitos estaban brilloso, pero como el pequeño hombre que es no lloró, aunque le doliera como los mil demonios._

_Mi pequeño hombrecito rudo._

_— ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa amor?_

_— No —negó con su cabeza y restregó sus manos en su rostro—, sigamos._

_— Primero debemos limpiar tu herida, ¿sí? —asintió— Ven, vamos a la pileta —estiré mis brazos hacia él para tomarlo, se enganchó rápidamente a mi cuello y lo alcé sin problema alguno—, te dolerá un poco cuando limpiemos la herida, así que tendrás que aguantar, hombrecito —suspiré— y tendremos que comprarte un par de pantalones nuevos._

_— ¿Por qué? —su pequeño ceño estaba fruncido._

_— Porque estos están arruinados, míralos —le echó un vistazo a sus jeans y luego se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué se supone que significa ese gesto, muchacho?_

_— Son como los tuyos —sonrió dulcemente, apuntando los jeans que yo estaba utilizando, los cuales estaban rasgados en las rodillas. Entorné mis ojos y dejé un beso sobre su cabeza._

_Limpiamos la herida con suavidad, sacando la mugre que había quedado, aplicándole un poco de agua de la pileta. Estábamos de lo mejor cuando todo comenzó. Floyd había agarrado mi mano para que siguiéramos con nuestro proyecto de pegar los afiches por todo el pueblo, pero frente a nosotros estaban los doce discípulos._

_Ay Dios._

_Ya venían a predicarnos, y tan jodidamente temprano._

_— Simba —murmuré, haciendo un ademán con mi cabeza._

_— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —ni siquiera un saludo, el muy maleducado, y después era yo la mal hablada. Cullen sostenía uno de mis afiches en su mano, frente a mi rostro. Mordí el arete que estaba en mi labio y me encogí de hombros— ¿Qué pretendes hacer Isabella?_

_— ¿Es que acaso no sabes leer minino?, ¿eres algún tipo de alcalde o algo? —su ceño se frunció con molestia— Con los chicos daremos una muestra gratis de nuestro arte, para que ustedes —apunté al grupito— gente, dejen de tenernos miedo. ¿No tengo permitido pegar afiches? Charlie dijo que no habría problema, y es el sheriff, por si no lo sabías._

_— No puedes venir a nuestro pueblo y hacer algo como esto —arrugó el afiche que tanto nos había costado fotocopiar y lo convirtió en una bolita, empuñándolo en su mano—, esta plaza es sagrada, Isabella._

_— Oh, vamos, ¡la iglesia está por allá! Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas._

_— No cites a Harry Potter._

_— Hablando de Potter, ¿cómo está la pequeña Weasley? —sonreí._

_— Su nombre es Grace —murmuró entre dientes, sus nudillos estaban blancos gracias a la presión que ejercía—, y está muy bien, pero no es algo que te incumba._

_— ¿Por qué él sigue tan cascarrabias? —Floyd cubrió su boca con una de sus manos para "susurrarme" esa pregunta. Me encogí de hombros, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mis labios._

_— Isabella, se sensata…_

_— ¡Tía Reneswe! —chilló mi pequeño, corriendo hacia mi hermanita y enrollando sus delgados brazos entorno a su cuerpo. Renesmee sonrió y acarició su cabeza dulcemente. Toda la dulzura dedicada a Floyd desapareció cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos._

_Esta chiquilla me odiaba._

_— Ness, deja de joderme las pelotas, estoy hablando enserio._

_— Deberías hacerlo por él —apunto hacia el renacuajo—, merece una mejor vida._

_— ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema mocosa? No eres mi madre, por el amor de Dios —me estaba exasperando. Eran todos tan absurdos, ¿qué clase de mala vida le estaba dando a mi hijo?, ¡el niño estaba bien!_

_— Mamá estaría de mi lugar si estuviera aquí._

_— ¡Tú ni siquiera la conociste!_

_Y ahí fue cuando la cagué._

_Doble mierda._

_Pero era culpa de ellos, el que busca encuentra, y ya me estaban hartando con sus palabras moralistas. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, es mi trabajo, es lo que amo, ¡es puto arte!, no es mi culpa que ellos no logren verlo._

_Renesmee frunció sus labios, soltó con cuidado a Floyd, dio media vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas. Había visto la rabia contenida y la tristeza en sus verdes ojos. Joder, si, había sido un golpe bajo de mi parte, pero ya nada podía hacer, siempre que abría mi bocota la cagaba por completo, esta era como la millonésima vez. Suspiré y refregué mi mano sobre mi rostro, estiré mi mano para acercar a mi mocoso y, mirando cualquier otra parte excepto los acusatorios ojos de Cullen, hablé nuevamente._

_— Por favor, solo te pido un poco de paz. No me he metido con ninguno de ustedes —carraspeé obviando el numerito que me había mandado en la primaria—, yo no los molesto, ustedes no nos molestan, y todos felices._

_Dos veces había utilizado la palabra mágica, dos veces en una puta semana._

_— Esto no se quedará así Swan._

_— Muérdeme, Cullen._

_¡No se podía dialogar con él!_

_Sus mejillas estaban de un adorable color rosa, sonriendo di media vuelta y seguí con mi trabajo._

_Que los jodan._

_…_

La plaza estaba bastante concurrida, era fin de semana y las familias rondaban por aquí y por allá con sus pequeños niños, adolescentes en grupos de amigos, etc. Justo a un lado de la pileta que correspondía al centro de la plaza, vi a Tink y Grizz armando la instrumentaría, algunos ojos curiosos se posaban en ellos para descifrar qué coño estaban haciendo, otros simplemente los observaban a ellos en sí, con curiosidad, repulsión e incluso con una extraña fascinación.

Grizz era un exhibicionista de primera que estaba sin remera, dejando a la vista su corpulento torso. Las tetas de Emmett eran realmente buenas para practicar kickboxing. Tink, por otro lado, lucía una de sus reveladoras faldas de tiro largo hasta la cintura, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas ya que el borde llegaba literalmente hasta la curva de su trasero y un peto blanco que cubría prácticamente solo sus pechos. ¿Qué parte de "seamos discretos" estos dos no entendieron?

— Me encanta su concepto de "discreción".

— ¡B! —chilló Emmett, enrollando uno de sus grandes brazotes entorno a mí—, no me jodas las pelotas tan temprano. Entra calor cargando todo esto, y ya ves —apuntó a un grupo de chicas que lo observaba con vergüenza y lujuria disimulada—, puede que consiga un polvo después de todo.

— ¿Qué excusa tienes tú? —me giré hacia Alice, tenía su largo cabello tomado en una desordenada coleta que caía libremente por un costado de su cuello, perdiéndose en su escote. Estaba bebiendo de una botella de agua mineral, apoyada en la silla de tatuajes.

Me estaba provocando, lo sabía por el brillo malicioso que apareció en sus ojos.

— ¿Hace calor?

Hace calor.

Mis ojos se elevaron hacia el cielo. Bueno, era Forks, el puto pueblo más frío del estado de Washington… Las nubes nunca habían cambiado su tono gris desde que tengo uso de razón, rara vez se veía un cielo parcialmente despejado, ¿y ella me venía con que hacía calor?

— Solo… Terminemos con esta mierda pronto —me agaché a la altura de Floyd—, puedes ir a recorrer la plaza, no te alejes tanto de aquí, donde mis ojos te vean —asintió y corrió hacia unos juegos que habían unos cuantos metros más allá.

Montamos todo rápidamente, teníamos tres sillas reclinables, nos había costado una puta cantidad encontrar dos sillas más aparte de la que teníamos en la tienda, pero nuestros contactos se apiadaron de nosotros y desde Seattle nos trajeron dos a cambio de unos cuantos porros que Emmett tenía guardados. Dolió como la mierda, eran los últimos. Cada uno tenía su instrumentaría a un costado de las sillas, y pusimos un cartel justo en medio de estas, las cuales estaban ubicadas en un tipo de semi círculo. La función comenzó al desplegar el gran cartel que habíamos diseñado con la ayuda de mi pequeño.

_Forks Ink._

_"Si nuestro cuerpo es un templo, ¿por qué no decorar sus paredes?"_

_Muestra gratuita del arte de tatuar y perforar, deja las inhibiciones y los prejuicios.  
Atrévete a expresarte a través de tu cuerpo._

_B, Tink & Grizzly._

— Bien, ahora solo nos queda esperar.

— ¿Esperar? —Tink rodó sus ojos y se sentó en mi silla—, ¡es gratis! tatúame, nena.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?

— ¿Tengo cara de querer hacerlo?, ya pasé por esa etapa de mi vida y nos divertimos bastante —me guiñó un ojo con picardía. Reí y negué con mi cabeza—, hace bastante que no tatúas... ¡Oh, ya se!, deberíamos tatuarnos los tres el mismo, Grizz te tatúa a ti, tú a mí y yo a Grizz. Soy una genia.

— ¡Eres genial enana!, creo que llegó la hora, nunca encontrábamos el momento para hacérnoslo.

— ¿Y que nos haremos?

— Las tres aves —murmuró Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es tan… _hipster _**(1)** —Emmett rodó sus ojos—, y me veré tan gay, debo cuidar mi masculinidad.

— Bueno, piensa en algo mejor entonces, genio.

— El signo infinito —Alice le dio una mirada de muerte a Emmett— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y yo soy la hipster?, seamos más originales por Dios, ¿cómo puede ser tan difícil pensar en algo?

— _Fratelli _—murmuré, acomodando mi puntero sobre la mesilla, mientras ignoraba la pelea que estaban teniendo estos dos sobre si hacernos unas aves o un infinito— Hermanos en italiano, Alec me preguntó una vez si éramos "fratelli", aún lo recuerdo… —cerré mis ojos y sonreí— Murmurando esa palabra, siempre caía cuando me hablaba en italiano, el muy hijo de puta.

— ¿Fratelli? —Emmett ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de aceptación con sus labios.

— Así que esa era la gracia que tenía Alec —Alice alzó sus cejas y soltó un silbido por lo bajo—, hablaba italiano… quien lo hubiera pensado de esa alimaña, pensé que solo era la fachada de mafioso lo que tenía —soltó una seca carcajada—, ¿alguna otra palabra que te haya enseñado?

— Uh, una vez el cabrón me dijo _voglio un__pompino _—murmuré, con un acento de mierda por cierto.

— ¿Qué carajos significa eso? Algo romántico, supongo.

— Bueno, si para ti es romántico que te digan "quiero una mamada" —me encogí de hombros.

— ¡Me estás jodiendo los ovarios!, ¿ni siquiera un "quiero una mamada bajo las estrellas" para ponerlo romanticón? —reí junto con Emmett por la ocurrencia de Alice.

— Nope, por un momento me sonó tan jodidamente encantador lo que había dicho, hasta que me dijo lo que significaba —rodé mis ojos— Hombres, ¿qué esperabas? Aunque a veces solía llamarme _mia bella principessa _—sonreí recordando—, eran buenos tiempos, cuando no se comportaba como un cabrón.

— Ahora entiendo porque le diste el pase tan rápido, ¿quién se puede resistir a los extranjeros? —Alice cerró sus ojos y sonrió con picardía—, Peter también hablaba un delicioso francés…

— Dejen de tener orgasmos en un lugar público, por favor, y volvamos a lo nuestro —reímos y pusimos nuestra atención en Emmett— Bien, B, ¿comenzarás tatuando el _fratelli_ en Tink?

— Claro, manos a la obra.

Alice fue la encargada de realizar el diseño de las letras, utilizó un diseño bastante simple, con unas letras en cursiva y alguna que otras líneas con vueltas como decoración. Era simple, pero era exactamente lo que queríamos. Calcamos el dibujo en un pedazo de papel diamante y ya estaba.

Tink se sentó derecha sobre mi silla. Tomé una de las botellas con agua que habíamos llevado para así enjuagar nuestras manos, me eché un poco de jabón líquido y con la ayuda de Emmett lavé mis manos. Tomé los guantes quirúrgicos y los deslicé rápidamente, luego, me senté junto la silla reclinable, en un pequeño piso, y atraje el brazo de Alice hacia mí para iniciar con la desinfección.

— ¿Dónde?

— En la muñeca.

Tomé su muñeca y desinfecté el lugar, luego coloqué el papel diamante donde estaba el calco de la palabra sobre su muñeca, para que este quedara impreso gracias al jabón y un poco de alcohol. Lo retiré y conecté a _Pink_, mi hermosa máquina tatuadora, había sido un regalo de Jasper y, bueno, soy un tanto aficionada a Pink Floyd, mi mocoso lo sabe muy bien.

Amaba el sonido que hacía la máquina.

Muchas de las personas le suelen temer, y se acobardan cuando ni siquiera la aguja ha hecho contacto con su piel, todo se debe a que les da pavor el sonido que hace la pequeña máquina, un constante "tsss" que, sí, puede que le enerve los nervios a más de uno.

Sin más, comencé a marcar el tatuaje en la muñeca de Alice.

— Tenemos espectadores —murmuró. Levanté la vista mientras quitaba el exceso de tinta. Un grupo de personas se había aglomerado a nuestro alrededor para ver el proceso, sonreí y seguí con mi trabajo como si nada—, te ves realmente sexy tatuando, B.

— Cállate, idiota —Alice rió, le di una mirada de regaño cuando movió su brazo levemente—, no te muevas Tink. No queremos que quede mal, ¿no?

— Y aunque quedara mal, tu encontrarías una manera de arreglarlo —sonreí, marcando una de las líneas que tenía el tatuaje como adorno. Volví a retirar el exceso de tinta y nuevamente eché una mirada a la muchedumbre. Mis ojos se toparon con unas orbes esmeraldas que me observaban con una extraña emoción.

Santa mierda, ¿el minino estaba cachondo?

Le guiñé un ojo y seguí con lo mío.

— Bien, corazón, ya está —Alice levantó su muñeca y asintió feliz.

— Es bueno saber que no has perdido tu toque, B, apenas y sentí la aguja —Alice dejó un beso sobre mi mejilla y se bajó de un pequeño salto de la silla reclinable.

— Vale, ahora es mi turno —dejé que Alice se pusiera la venda y el gel protector por ella misma, ya que sabía hacerlo, y me dirigí a la silla de Emmett—. Lo quiero justo aquí —me subí la playera y apunté el hueso de mi cadera.

Grizz asintió, dándome una palmada en el trasero cuando pasé junto a él.

El único problema en todo esto era que tenía bajar un poco mi short, el cuál llegaba hasta mi cintura… Un poco bastante, diría yo, pero no era algo que no hayan visto nunca. Emmett estaba preparando todo, así que comencé a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón corto, cuando comenzó todo.

— ¡E-Espera! —alcé la vista hacia Cullen, quien se veía un tanto nervioso. Arqueé mi ceja mientras Edward se acercaba hacia mí a paso rápido— No puedes hacer eso. ¡N-No puedes quitarte la ropa frente a toda esta gente!

— No me quitaré la ropa, gatuno —rodé mis ojos y bajé el cierre de mi pantalón rápidamente. Vi como tragaba saliva, siguiendo el movimiento de mis manos. Uh-oh, aquí pasa algo, hombre—, tan solo bajaré esto, un poquito —sonreí y bajé la parte superior de mi short hasta un poco más debajo de mis caderas.

— No me agrada esto —susurró, agarrando mi brazo suavemente—, no puedes exhibirte de este modo.

— Hey, hombre, tranquilo —reí ante su ataque de nerviosismo—, un poco de piel no le hará daño a nadie. Puedes sentarte junto a mí y cubrir la vista de las personas, no sé, haz lo que se te dé la gana, no seas tan celoso —reí cuando lo vi sonrojarse.

Sin más me acomodé de espalda sobre la silla de Emmett, nunca pensé que Edward en realidad haría caso a mis palabras, como si de un perro guardián se tratara, se colocó al costado contrario de Emmett, cruzado de brazos, sin quitar sus ojos de mí, su cuerpo hacía de cortina para la gente que me observaba desde esa perspectiva.

Aw, Simba era un amor.

El sonido de la maquinita comenzó y me preparé para lo que venía.

Estaba justo el hueso, y el primer contacto del puntero con mi piel dolió como la puta madre.

— Deja de fruncir el ceño, quedarás así para siempre —murmuré, observando a Edward. Sus ojos se desviaron desde el tatuaje y fueron hacia mi rostro, su ceño se acrecentó aún más cuando hice una pequeña mueca de dolor.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —me preguntó, ladeando un poco su cabeza para acentuar su confusión.

— ¿Por qué te importa? —sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada, incómodo—, ¿qué es lo que veo ahí gatito? —entrecerré mis ojos, molestándolo. Una sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de mi rostro ante su incomodidad, era un tanto adorable— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa vez?

— Lo recuerdo —susurró.

— Bien, será mejor que nunca lo olvides —le guiñé un ojo y suspiré profundamente, volviendo a centrar mi atención en el tatuaje que Emmett me estaba haciendo. Edward no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó de pie ahí, observando como trabajaba mi amigo.

Al cabo de un rato Grizzly había terminado.

— B, está listo muñeca —asentí y guie mi mirada hacia mi cadera. Se veía espectacular allí.

Un poco de protección, venda y todo listo, volví a acomodar mi ropa.

Grizzly se estaba acomodando en la silla de Alice, para comenzar el suyo. Los dejé ahí y miré hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar a Floyd, lo vi subido en un resbalín donde estaban los juegos. Caminé hacia mi hijo lentamente, sabiendo que Edward seguía mis pasos con la misma parsimonia.

Creo, solo creo, que él piensa que tenemos asuntos inconclusos.

Me senté en una banca que se encontraba en el lugar, ignorando por completo al hombre a mi lado. Floyd me saludó desde la cima del juego y luego se lanzó a través de él, sonreí abiertamente cuando lo vi correr hacia las escaleras para lanzarse una vez más. Suspiré y me digné a observar a Edward.

Joder.

Él siempre había sido así tan… Bueno, demasiado para _mi_ propio bien. Miraba al frente, su rostro estaba crispado con una extraña emoción, lucía una de sus pulcras camisas, todo en él era tan correcto que me daba escalofríos. Cullen, siempre había sido así, el niñito pijo, el cabrón que obtenía solo As, el infeliz que había querido joder con la chica mala del pueblo.

Y le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Una cosa así como "10 cosas que odio de ti", pero él en el papel de Julia Stiles.

— Dispara, Cullen.

— _"__Ámame dos veces, una por mañana, una solo por hoy. Me voy lejos, lo sé, pero si me amas debes dejarme ir__" _—carraspeó, luego de soltar la frase que le había dicho la noche en que había tomado su virginidad. Santa mierda, tuve que morder mis labios para no reír— Eso fue lo que me dijiste esa vez.

— Lo recuerdas —murmuré a duras penas.

— Eres genial con las palabras, Isabella —tosí, evitando su mirada—. Luego de que te fuiste y me dejaste con esa frase rondando en mi cabeza… La busqué en google, solo por si acaso —maldito internet—, _Love me two times _y _Snuff_, tienen unas letras realmente parecidas, ¿qué dices sobre eso?

— ¿Enserio? —y descaradamente me hice la sorprendida— Malditos Jim Morrison y Corey Taylor, debería haber patentado la frase —actué como si estuviera completamente indignada.

— Tenía dieciocho años cuando me hiciste creer que sentías algo por mí utilizando a The Doors y Slipknot —Edward estaba demasiado calmado para ser verdad. Bueno, él no era el único púber en esa época, y yo estaba bastante más loca de lo que estoy ahora, siete años atrás.

— Vale, lo siento.

— ¿De verdad?

— En realidad, no —suspiré y agaché mi mirada—. Ver tu rostro esa vez, valió la pena mentirte un poquito. Te veías tan… —distinto a como era ahora. El chico de esa noche lucía como si pudiera haber sido el rey del mundo, ¿para qué iba a arruinar su fantasía diciéndole que no era la creadora de tal frase y que solo quería un polvo?

— ¿Ridículo?, ¿patético?

— Iba a decir que te veías feliz —me encogí de hombros y saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo— ¿Puedo? —le pregunté, mostrándoselo por cortesía.

— No —arrebató el cigarrillo de mi mano y lo partió en dos—, es dañino para tu salud.

— Tienes que dejar de cuidarme, minino. Estoy bastante grandecita para saber lo que estoy haciendo —rodé mis ojos y me crucé de brazos bajo su atenta mirada—. Y ahora, responde a mi pregunta, ¿es por eso porque me odias tanto?

— ¿Por haberme ilusionado con aquella frase? —asentí, escucharlo dicho de esa manera era horrible incluso para mí— No, no te odio. Simplemente… Siempre tuve curiosidad de porqué.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— Porque eres así… —apuntó a mi anotomía entera—, porque le muestras al mundo esta faceta tuya cuando algo me dice que muy dentro de ti está la verdadera Isabella. Aunque conmigo eras más… Eras distinta.

— ¡Solo lo fui esa vez! Y eso, ni siquiera ahí pude dejar de ser la perra que soy, ¿lo recuerdas? Te ataqué, literalmente… Y trataba de tratarte _bien _porque eras un _noob_ —frunció el ceño con confusión—, un novato, minino. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿qué me tirara sobre ti?, eres el típico niño modelo a seguir, imagínate, me habrían acusado de violación. Aunque prácticamente lo hice, esa noche, me lancé sobre ti. No sé qué hablo, ¿ya ves? Ya me hiciste hablar mierda tras mierda.

— Me gustabas —murmuró avergonzado—, a pesar de que sabía cuánto te gustaba jugar conmigo…

— Yo nunca jugué contigo, ustedes tienen que dejar de decir eso —fruncí el ceño, Rosalie había insinuado lo mismo—, nosotros no éramos nada, nunca fuimos nada. Si, teníamos nuestros momentos, si, tuvimos sexo, pero no éramos novios o algo así. Teníamos un _algo_ que tenía fecha de caducidad.

— Me refería a que te gustaba sacarme de mis casillas, Isabella —sonreí recordando—. Tenías un extraño afán en besarme, donde quiera que estuviera, simplemente te acercabas y lo hacías, como si fuera lo más normal.

— Me gustaba hacerlo —me encogí de hombros—, era divertido ver como tu rostro cambiaba de color.

— Si, bueno, tú fuste la culpable de que me gustaras. Con todas esas cosas que hacías… Diantres, _enserio_ me gustabas, me gustabas _mucho_ —su tono de voz desbordaba frustración.

— Lo sé —sonreí recordando aquellos tiempos de juventud. Ah, se escuchaban tan lejanos, sin Edward la secundaria hubiera sido peor de lo que fue, él era mi… Mi saco de arena para golpear—, ¿dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?, tu padre te hubiera cortado las bolas si se hubiera enterado de que follamos. El reverendo Cullen ya tiene un hijo descarriado, siempre tuvo su esperanza en ti.

— Esas palabras que usas… —movió su cabeza y rió—, eso ya es pasado, Isabella. Solo quería hablar de eso, tenía una curiosidad, era como una espina en el trasero —sonrió hacia mi persona, y joder, que sonrisa— Creo que debo seguir los pasos de mi hija, primero que todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —y ahora estaba completamente confundida.

— Debo pedirte perdón por cómo te traté esta semana, yo solo… No estaba resentido, ni tengo rencor alguno, solo estaba… Estaba tratando de resguardarme —murmuró en un bajo volumen de voz aquello último— Así que lo siento, Isabella, por todo, ¿crees que podríamos empezar de nuevo?

Él estaba tratando de esconderse de mí.

Ah, hombre, soy la peor.

— ¿Empezar de nuevo? —alcé una de mis cejas con picardía— No me importaría, minino, el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor.

Me dedicó una avergonzada sonrisa que hacía juego con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas.

— Por cierto, mi padre está resentido contigo aún más si es posible.

— ¿Conmigo?, ¿por qué? —me hice la ofendida, era un secreto a voces que el patriarca Cullen me detestaba.

— Por mi madre.

— Yo pensé que por follar con su campeón —le guiñé un ojo y me puse de pie—. Toda esta plática me hizo recordar esa noche, sabías como moverte para ser virgen, hombre, aun cuando tuvimos problemas al principio.

— Isabella…

— Me pregunto cómo lo harás ahora que has experimentado más —le di un pequeño vistazo, entretenida por su nerviosismo—, mándale saludos a tu amiguito, estoy segura de que ya no es "amiguito" después de todo… Aunque nunca lo fue, estabas bastante, _bastante _bien —y dejando a un Edward sonrojado tras de mí, di media vuelta y grité— ¡Renacuajo, hora de volver!

Caminé hacia los columpios donde se encontraba Floyd. Quise mirar hacia la banca para ver cómo había jodido al puritano de Cullen con mis palabras pero me contuve, no estaba mal hacerlo sufrir un poquito. Tomé la mano de mi hijo y juntos caminamos hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, el grupo de gente habían incrementado, pude ver de lo lejos a Emmett cruzado de brazos observando algo frente a él, fruncí el ceño y jalé de Floyd para que apurara su paso.

¿Qué coño pasaba ahora?

— Cobain, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?

— Aquí es donde vivo, tú eres la que está invadiendo mi espacio personal, petiza —esa voz se me hacía tan jodidamente familiar—. Ahora, ¿no se supone que esta mierda es una exposición gratuita? Bueno, vine a hacerme mi puto tatuaje gratis.

— No tatúo penes, y menos en el rostro, ya sabes, tenemos una política aquí respecto al decoro.

— Aw, hadita, ¿y qué con la diversidad?

— ¡No me llames hadita, joder!

Cuando me abrí paso entre la muchedumbre lo vi ahí, estirado sobre una de las sillas reclinables, sus brazos tras su cabeza, descansando como si fuera el puto rey del lugar. Su cabello rubio y lacio caía hasta su barbilla, no fue hasta que estuve de pie frente a la silla que sus azules ojos repararon en mí. Maldito hijo de puta, seguía igual de follable que la última vez que lo vi.

— Bueno, bueno, mi sobrina me había dicho que una chica con dibujos en sus brazos había destrozado a su muñeca Marie —se puso de pie lentamente y quedó frente a mí, su nariz casi rozando la mía, sus magnéticos ojos me dejaron completamente paralizada—. Ver para creer, B —se echó un poco hacia atrás y me recorrió lentamente con la mirada— Siempre lo he dicho.

— Vete a la mierda, Jasper.

Y sonreí.

* * *

**(1)** Hipster, la tendencia que está de moda hoy en día, esos que usan la bandera de UK pensando que es la de Inglaterra, que le sacan fotos a su comida para subirla a instagram, que usan cámaras con rollo para revelado, que escuchan música independiente y juran que nada de lo que hacen es _mainstream_.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes-noches!**

Les traigo el tercer capítulo, ¡espero lo disfruten!, si ven algún error de tipeo es todo mi culpa, así que perdonenme por eso XD por cierto, vengo a pedirles disculpas... No pude seguir contestando reviews, ¡ustedes son muchas y yo solo una! y este cuerpo virginal tiene mucha flojera en su interior, juro por Loki que lo intenté, pero eran tantas, y yo veía y hacía scroll y me traumaba fgtbcnfgj Así que seguiré a la antigua agradeciéndole a todas por aquí, deberán perdonarme por eso (?) Wajajaja, bien, sobre el capítulo: Aquí esta **mi** Jasper. No es que esté siendo egoísta, para nada, no fue por eso porque enfaticé el "mi"... A las que le parezca demasiado pronto el perdón de Floyd a Grace, el próximo capítulo que suba será una especie de Outtake de los pequeños, o tal vez lo suba al final del fic, como ustedes quieran, ahí me avisan (?) aunque no soy partidaria de los outtakes al final, pero bueno, el cliente siempre tiene la razón XDDDD Y, ¡Edward no es malo! ya lo ven ustedes, él es un amor, se comportó de esa manera para proteger su corazoncito de melón, así que no me lo odien, se los prohíbo XD

_PS: Les digo desde ya que el Epílogo de Primerizo está en manos de Di, así que apenas me lo envíe lo subiré. Cada príncipe con su color y 3, 2, 1 los subiré el fin de semana sin falta, créanme esta vez XDDDD, el sábado en la noche tal vez o el domingo :)_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo, me alegran mi fomeque vida con sus palabritas!  
_Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun and games!_

Lamb.


	5. Viólame, mi amigo

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Viólame, mi amigo.

* * *

_Rape me – Nirvana_

* * *

_— ¿Estás lista, muñeca?_

_Fruncí el ceño y me volteé lentamente, cargando la pesada mochila en mi espalda, hacia la persona que había osado llamarme muñeca. Era el peor apodo para una chica, era el apodo que te pondría uno de esos tipos que te gritaban cosas en la calle y podrían ser fácilmente tu papá._

_Bueno, el tipo que me lo dijo estaba lejos de parecerse a Charlie._

_Joder, si Charlie se pareciera a él pensaría seriamente sobre la ilegalidad del incesto._

_Estaba montado en una motocicleta de lujo, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos desgarbados jeans que se pegaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel, y claro, no olvidemos las botas de combate negra. Sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios, su cabello rubio y enmarañado le llegaba un poco más debajo de la barbilla, y tenía esa puta barba de dos días que me hacía suspirar._

_Era mi sueño hecho realidad, el chico malo._

_En realidad, tenía un aire a Kurt Cobain._

_— ¿Quién carajos eres tú?_

_— Soy el que te llevara a recorrer el sendero de la vida._

_— Mira, Shakespeare —reí, acomodando la mochila sobre mi hombro—, no te conozco, es más, creía que habías muerto._

_— Ningún Shakespeare aquí, mi nombre es Jasper, bonita. Y si no te apuras en subir a la puta motocicleta, te cargaré yo mismo —tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo y sonrió de una manera que me hizo estremecer—. Estoy esperando, muñeca._

_— Mira, "bonito" —fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos—, no iré contigo a ninguna jodida parte._

_¿Quién carajos se creía él que era?_

_— ¿Y dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?, ¿dónde está el "__no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, necesito ser libre"? —mi ceño se pronunció aún más, dejando la pesada mochila en la entrada de mi casa, me acerqué amenazadoramente a ese tipo que ya no lucía tan atractivo._

_Eso le había dicho a Simba la noche anterior._

_¿Cómo podía saberlo?, ¿era un puto enfermo psicópata que nos había estado observando por la ventana?_

_— ¿Qué mierda quieres? No te conozco, no tengo contemplado ir en este viaje con nadie más excepto conmigo misma, que te jodan rubio —le enseñé dulcemente mi dedo medio._

_— Ahora entiendo porque Edward está tan coladito por ti, la chica ruda ¿eh? —rió roncamente, erizando los vellos de mis brazos. ¡Malditas hormonas descarriadas, joder!—, destrozaste a mi pobre hermanito, muñeca, si no me resultara un tanto gracioso y necesario para que deje de ser el cabrón mimado que ha sido siempre, lo lamentarías._

_— ¿Qué sabes tú de Cullen?, ¿Y por qué…_

_— Jasper Cullen —se sacó las gafas oscuras que estaba utilizando y me impactó completamente con sus hermosos y despiadados ojos azules. Ugh, tan parecidos a los del reverendo Cullen—, y tú, pequeña Swan, irás conmigo quieras o no._

_— ¿Edward te envió? Joder, ese chico no sabe lo que es un no. Trate de no ser tan dura, tal vez debería haberle dicho simplemente que se fuera a la mierda, ¿crees que hubiera sido mejor? —suspiré y caminé hacia mi mochila nuevamente— Nunca debería haberme metido con un virgen, lo sabía —y el rubito rio._

_— Edward ni siquiera sabe que los escuché en plena follada, niña._

_— ¿Tú estabas ahí? —por primera vez en años, mis mejillas se sonrojaron._

_— Eso ya no importa —echó a andar su motocicleta y aceleró repetidas veces, haciendo sonar el motor—, te estoy ofreciendo un aventón. ¿Vendrás conmigo o no? No eres la única que quiere escapar de esta mierda de lugar._

_Y con esa frase me convenció._

_En realidad no sé si fue la frase, o el hecho de que arrancar de un asqueroso pueblo como Forks afirmada a la cintura de un tipo cachondo, sobre una motocicleta espectacular, era mi fantasía desde que tenía uso de razón. Le di una última mirada y luego me gire a observar la casa que dejaba atrás. Charlie y Nessie estarían bien sin mí, se tenían el uno al otro…_

_Era mi turno de vivir la vida ahora._

_— Voy._

_— Así me gusta, nena._

_Y al subir a su motocicleta no hubo vuelta atrás para mí._

_…_

— ¿De nuevo coqueteando con mi hermanito, Swan? —el muy cabrón negó con su cabeza, su cabello siguiendo el movimiento libremente—, que sepas que está pillado, ¿eh? —y volvió a acercarse a mí, demasiado cerca— Su hermano mayor, en cambio… —y dejando la frase inconclusa se alejó de mí, guiñando uno de sus ojos y sosteniendo esa maldita sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

— Veintisiete jodidos años… —reí— ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos?, ¿cinco?, ¿seis años? —negué con mi cabeza, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro— Y, déjame decirte, estas como el vino, Cobain, mientras más pasan los años…

— ¿Me pongo más caliente? —movió sus cejas sugestivamente, acompañando el pícaro gesto que hacía con sus labios.

— Absolutamente, hombre —volví a reír—, ahora volvamos a lo nuestro, ya tendremos tiempo para recordar viejos momentos y ponernos al día, ¿no? —Jasper asintió, guiñándome un ojo— ¿quieres ese tatuaje?

— Por favor —miró al cielo teatralmente—, pero que no sea la hadita la encargada, es capaz de tatuarme alguna mariconada que acabaría con mi reputación —Alice bufó junto a nosotros y gritó un "¡como sea!" antes de sentarse sobre su silla.

— ¿Grizz o yo?

— ¿Enserio me lo preguntas? —se giró hacia Emmett y se encogió de hombros— lo siento hermano, sabes que no me van los chicos —Grizz sonrió abiertamente y alzó sus pulgares en señal de aprobación—, además, me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos ahora, si no te importa, ¿qué dices, B?

— ¿Mamá? —Floyd jalaba de mi polera, llamando mi atención, su pequeño ceño fruncido observando a Jasper. Como la mala madre que era, al ver a Jasper había olvidado un poquitín la existencia de mi pequeño.

El ceño de Cobain se juntó hasta formar una sola ceja, sus ojos bajaron lentamente hasta el pequeño que estaba junto a mí y me había llamado mamá. Él no había alcanzado a estar con nosotros cuando me dieron la noticia de mi embarazo, para ese entonces ya había decidido dejarnos y seguir otros caminos por carretera. Había olvidado por completo que Jasper no sabía nada sobre mi pequeño Floyd.

Sus ojos azules pasaban desde el renacuajo a mí, sucesivamente.

Vi una pizca de curiosidad y un tanto de temor en ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa, mocoso? —me agaché a la altura de Floyd, bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper.

— ¿Quién es él? —susurró mi renacuajo.

— Es un amigo, bebé. Es hermano del señor cascarrabias.

— ¿Él es el tío de Grace? —asentí— Uh, hola señor tío de Grace.

— He-Hey —Jasper tartamudeó, tratando de sonreír, pero su intento de sonrisa se asimilaba más a una mueca de mal gusto—, tal vez sea mejor que Grizzly se haga cargo de mí, ¿no crees, Swan? Tienes que cuidar a tu pequeño bribón aquí.

— Puedo hacerlo, idiota, no tengo ningún…

— Prefiero que sea Grizz el que lo haga —refutó tajantemente.

— ¡Whoa, tranquilo viejo!, lo que quieras —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, aunque por dentro me había resultado bastante extraña su reacción, ¿qué le sucedía?, ¿no se había tomado las pastillas?

Lo observé caminar hacia la silla de Emmett con una tranquilidad fingida. Sus anchos hombros estaban completamente tensos. Seguía igual de extraño que siempre. Luego de aquel extraño momento, vi algo que me sorprendió un tanto. Lo que me sorprendió, a decir verdad, era que Alice estaba hablando con una chica menudita que estaba sentada sobre su silla y movía sus pies de atrás hacia adelante con nerviosismo. Alice sonreía con diversión mientras le daba algunas indicaciones y luego, con su dedo índice, apuntaba hacia mí.

— ¿Algún problema?

— Aquí tenemos una pequeña valiente —Alice posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica—, su nombre es Bree, tiene diecisiete años y siempre ha querido perforar sus orejas —la chica sonrió tímidamente. Su apariencia era igual de angelical que la de Ness: faldas largas, chalecos, camisas, cabello suelto hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura.

Pero ella quería perforar sus jodidas orejas.

Por algo se parte.

— Bien, pequeña Bree, manos a la obra.

Y sonreí a esa osada niña que había tomado la iniciativa ante todos esos mirones.

…

La exposición término alrededor de las ocho, cuando el sol nos estaba abandonando, aun cuando teníamos la iluminación de la plaza, no era lo mismo y había que forzar más la vista, no queríamos accidentes, tenía que ser todo perfecto para taparle la boca a todos. Cuando teníamos todo desmontado –con la ayuda de los hermanos Cullen–, Emmett, Alice y yo nos juntamos a ver si es que habíamos hecho algún progreso, hablando sobre clientes.

— Cuatro, sin contar el tuyo B. Cuatro chicas tatuando su muñeca, cuatro tatuajes y números distintos.

— ¿Números? —le pregunté a Emm, alzando una de mis cejas con curiosidad.

— Bueno, que puedo decir, soy un pecado andante —reí ante sus palabras y negué con mi cabeza—, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor?, que todas tenían la mayoría de edad recién cumplidas. _¡Booyah!_

— Aw, bebé suertudo —Alice rodó sus ojos. Estaba un tanto irritable desde que había aparecido Jasper, nunca se habían llevado bien del todo, peleaban como perros y gatos—. Cinco en total, mixtos, mayormente en el brazo. Hubo un chico travieso que quería tatuarse una parte de su anatomía que no podía dejar aquí al descubierto —Alice sonrió pícaramente—, pero estaba bastante empeñado en mostrármela en privado.

— Dios, estos niños de hoy en día, en mis tiempos las cosas no eran así —ambos alzaron sus cejas en mi dirección—. ¿Qué? Es cierto, no eran así, yo tal vez sí, pero el resto no —me crucé de brazos ignorando sus miradas divertidas— Cuatro perforaciones y tres tatuajes, ¿sabes? Nunca había quedado más satisfecha que ahora perforando orejas. Las chicas lucían realmente felices con sus aretes, prometieron llevar algunas de sus amigas que no habían tenido los ovarios de aparecer hoy.

— Bien, esperemos que esto sirva para atraer más clientela.

— Amigo, hay que tener fe —Alice guiñó su ojo—, ahora, por favor vámonos, estoy jodidamente exhausta.

— Son las ocho con treinta minutos y tú quieres ir a acostarte —Jasper caminó hacia nosotros, sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, este pueblucho ya los está convirtiendo, ¿eh?

— Bueno, rubito, hay gente que trabaja, no como otros que viven a costas de sus padres —el comentario mordaz de Alice causó una pequeña sonrisilla inteligente en los labios de Edward—. B, ¿te quedarás con el idiota para recordar viejos tiempos o vendrás con nosotros?

— Vendrá con nosotros —sonreí al escuchar la enojada voz de Floyd—, ¿cierto mami?

— _Duh_, obvio que si renacuajo —desordené su cabello y me giré hacia los Cullen—. Chicos, muchas gracias por su ayuda, enserio —eran tan completamente distintos. Edward sonrió quedamente y asintió con su cabeza, Jasper, en cambio, se encogió de hombros impersonalmente—, mándale mis saludos a la pequeña Weasley.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que su nombre es Grace?

— Las que sean, seguiré llamándola así —hice un saludo militar y caminé hacia la van donde esperaba el resto.

Había sido un largo y productivo día, esperemos que traiga los frutos necesarios.

…

Estábamos en casa, Alice dormía a pie suelto sobre el colchón que habíamos acomodado en el suelo de mi pieza, Emmett y Floyd estaban jugando a la play station y yo… Yo pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras se escuchaba de fondo una de las melodías del gran Jimi Hendrix. Habían sido muchas confesiones en un día por parte de Edward, no, no confesiones, muchos recuerdos de mi vida irresponsable, esa vida donde no pensaba en nadie más excepto en mi misma. Todo eso cambió cuando tuve a Floyd, claro que sí, porque finalmente sientes que alguien depende de ti y si la jodes, lo joderas a él también.

Aunque… _Seh_, no había cambiado esa vida irresponsable, ¿a quién mierda trato de engañar?

— ¡Isabella!

El grito provenía desde el primer piso.

Era Renesmee.

Algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

— ¿No tienes modales, chiquilla? —me estiré junto a Alice y la miré desde abajo. Renesmee estaba en el portal de mi habitación, sus ojos como dos dagas se clavaban en mí— ¿Qué fue lo que te hice ahora?

— ¡Perforaste a Bree!, ¡Bree es mi amiga!, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

— Ella me pidió que lo hiciera, ¿qué esperabas?, qué le dijera "Lo siento escuincla, no puedo hacerlo porque eres la amiga de Nessie", ¡vamos! Le quedaron súper —rodé mis ojos y luego apoyé mi ante brazo sobre estos.

— Bree es una buena chica, ¡tú no sabes nada!

— ¡Y no se hará mala por tener las jodidas orejas perforadas, mierda! —Emmett le subió disimuladamente el volumen a la televisión, y Alice abrió sus ojos con pesadez— relájate, eres tan molesta cuando te lo propones.

— Hablaré con el señor Cullen sobre esto.

— El señor Cullen estaba ahí, Nessie. Me ayudó a desmontar.

— ¡Mi nombre es Renesmee! —infló sus mejillas, enfurecida—, y no me refería a Edward, ¡me refería al señor Carlisle! —uy pero que miedo. Había lidiado con Carlisle a lo largo de mi vida, es más, creo que estaba extrañando que pasada una semana no lo hubiera visto por ahí rondándome.

— Haz lo que quieras, ahora piérdete, Ness.

—Te buscan abajo —murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta—, llevas una semana aquí y ya estas causando problemas con los Cullen, por algo el señor te tiene entre ceja y ceja.

Y golpeó la puerta al salir de la habitación.

Esa niña tenía un serio problema conmigo.

Suspiré, Alice me golpeó en el rostro con uno de sus cojines, giré mi rostro hacia ella. Tink me observaba fijamente, sus ojos estaban soñolientos, pero tenía esa mirada que solo había usado una vez en su vida, y fue cuando me enteré de Floyd y no estaba pensando racionalmente, fue por ella que no cometí una locura y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello, sin Alice o Emmett quizás… Quizás Floyd no estaría aquí.

— Por favor, olvídate del idiota. Un pene es un pene, tienes por montón, no es como si el imbécil de Cobain tuviera una verga de oro, tampoco es tan bueno.

— No haré nada, Tink —Alice entrecerró sus ojos sin creer una palabra—. Enserio, no haré nada…

— Siempre decías eso, B, y siempre caías, una y otra vez —rodó sobre sí misma, quedando de espalda acostada sobre el mullido colchón—. Tienes a Floyd ahora, piensa en eso mujer.

— Lo sé, Tink, lo sé, no soy idiota, ya no soy esa niña encandilada por la imagen de chico malo que él tenía, te lo aseguro. Aparte, era solo sexo —suspiré pesadamente antes de ponerme de pie—, maduré, uh, bueno, estoy en proceso de.

— Me alegro —cerró sus ojos y se volvió a acomodar—, le voy más al Cullen pijo que al otro idiota.

— Te gustaría más cualquier otra persona que Jasper, siempre lo tuve claro —y con una sonrisa, cerré la puerta de la habitación tras de mi para ir al encuentro de dos hombres que habían estado presentes en mi vida pasada.

Me coloqué mi chaqueta de cuero encima antes de salir a la fría noche de Forks. Ahí, en el jardín delantero de mi humilde hogar se encontraban los dos hermanos Cullen. Era tan jodidamente extraño todo esto, el bien y el mal juntos en un mismo lugar. Terrorífico. Salí abrazándome a mí misma para amortiguar el frío de la noche, o tal vez solo para reconfortarme por lo que vaya a saber Dios estuviera a punto de suceder.

Jasper y Edward Cullen.

¿Qué mierda estaba pensando en esa época?

— Entonces… ¿Qué es todo esto? —me paré frente a los dos. Jasper tenía una mueca en sus labios y Edward… Edward lucía molesto, contrariado… Estaba segura de que solo quería gritarme por algo— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Te fuiste de Forks con _mi hermano_? —la manera en la que mi querido minino dijo "mi hermano" fue horrible, sentí incluso un poco de rencor cargado en esas palabras— Me dijiste que querías dejar Forks atrás, ¡y te fuiste con el bueno para nada de Jasper!

— ¡Hey, estoy aquí cabrón!, cuida tus putas palabras, hermanito.

— El problema no era Forks, Edward —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia e ignorando el comentario de Jasper— el problema… No, no problema, el dilema eras tú —divisé un velo de dolor cruzar por su rostro. Me arrepentí de haber dicho aquellas palabras pero eran ciertas—. Yo no quería llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó dolido y un tanto enojado.

— ¡P-Por qué no eres como nosotros! —chillé perdiendo los estribos— No eras como nosotros, no eres como nosotros y nunca lo serás. Tú tenías tu vida planeada Edward, sabías lo que querías, lo sabías, ¿para qué ibas a perder eso por mí? —rodé mis ojos— Yo no valía la pena en ese entonces. Te hice un favor, mírate ahora.

¡Él estaba bien ahora!

Había terminado sus estudios, tenía un trabajo estable y una hermosa pequeña.

— Para mí si valías la pena —murmuró.

Ugh.

Él y sus frases cursis que llegaban ahí, justo en mis sentimientos. Así era Edward, un completo adicto a las frases cursis, y a las canciones también, ¿por qué creen que nuestra canción es la de Bon Jovi? Aún recuerdo cuando le dije que me iría del pueblo en cuanto terminara la secundaria y él…

Joder.

…

_ — ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí y esta hora?_

_Unos constantes sonidos contra la ventanilla de mi habitación habían alejado el sueño de mí. Eran las dos de la mañana de un día de semana en el que yo, al otro día, tendría que asistir a la secundaria con una actitud de zombie. Y ahí estaba él, el culpable de mi desvelo, ¿qué hacía Edward tirando piedrecillas a la ventana de mi habitación? No, y lo más extraño, ¿qué hacía él con una guitarra?_

_¿Venía a cantarme una canción de esas que canta en el coro de la iglesia?_

_¿Dios está aquí, aleluya?_

_Yo no estaba para esto._

_— Yo, uh, n-necesito que escuches esto —incluso de esta distancia y con la escasa luz que la luna profería, podía ver el tenue rubor que se había marcado en sus mejillas—. Debo volver pronto a la Universidad y tal vez cuando vuelva al pueblo tú ya no estés aquí… Uh, yo… Por favor escucha._

_— Mira gatito, papá está durmiendo y Ness también, yo te escucharía, joder, pero ¿por qué a esta hora?, ¿por qué?_

_Y él simplemente me ignoró, comenzando a tocar la guitarra que tenía en sus manos. Unos suaves acordes inundaron el ambiente a medida que Edward rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra. Oh, santa mierda, yo conocía esa canción, la señora Cope la escuchaba todas la mañanas y luego limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando pensaba que nadie estaba viendo._

_—…__Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele, no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby __—él estaba perdido en la canción y la cantaba con un sentimiento… ¿Por qué me hacía esto? era un tanto gracioso verlo mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo cada vez que rasgaba las cuerdas— Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te amé demasiado, como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado…_

_Los últimos acordes de la canción de Bon Jovi se perdieron en el aire._

_Un silencio un tanto incómodo acompañó el ambiente luego. Estaba mordiendo mi labio fuertemente, ¿qué se supone que diría después de esto? Edward no debería andar haciendo estas cosas así porque sí, simplemente no puede hacerlas. ¿Qué hay de mí y de lo que yo pienso/siento?, ¿se ha puesto alguien a pensar en eso?_

_— La prefiero en inglés —murmuré estúpidamente, como la perra que soy._

_— No tiene el mismo sentido —replicó Edward, luciendo avergonzado._

_— Uh, yo… Lo sé —rasqué mi nuca igual de avergonzada que él—. Eh, ¿gracias?_

_— Si… No hay de qué —se encogió de hombros._

_Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente. Hasta que un ruido nos advirtió de la presencia de otra persona, miré hacia abajo, al porche de nuestra casa, papá estaba de pie en la entrada de ésta observando a Edward con diversión, luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia arriba, donde estaba yo inclinada en el alféizar de mi ventana._

_— Chicos, eso ha sido adorable, pero este hombre necesita trabajar el día de mañana —Edward estaba completamente rojo—. Edward, mi hija te agradece el gesto, probablemente muy dentro de ella debe estar saltando emocionada como una adolescente normal —papá suspiró—, pero ya sabemos cómo es Bella._

_— Sí, señor —Edward asintió y sonrió avergonzado. Luego sus verdes ojos se posaron en mi nuevamente, y con el alegre gesto en su rostro sin ser borrado, volvió a hablar—, ya sabemos cómo es Bella._

_Ya._

_Puede que papá tuviera un poco de razón con respecto a la adolescente interior en mí._

_Solo un poco._

_…_

El rencor seguía ahí latente en sus ojos.

— ¿Pueden dejar su pelea matrimonial para otro momento? Joder, son peores que las peleas con la furcia de Tanya.

— ¡No la llames así!, ella es una buena mujer. Y nunca hemos peleado.

— Si, bueno, hermanito, que bueno que recordaste que tu novia es una buena mujer —Jasper dejó caer el cigarrillo de su mano y lo pisoteó en el suelo—. Y solo la llamo por lo que es, si le recriminas a B el haberse acostado conmigo, creo que deberías…

— Yo nunca le recriminé eso —y por culpa del bocón de Jasper, Edward me odiaba una vez más—. Vaya, no sé por qué me sorprende —una amarga carcajada abandonó sus labios— ¡Y deja de decir que Tanya es mi novia, diantres!

— Bien, bien, pueden hablar eso más tarde, lo mío es más importante, joder —Jasper refregó sus manos sobre sus muslos y luego sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora estaban completamente desquiciados, se posaron en mi— Ahora dime la verdad, muñeca.

La frase de Jasper me desconcertó, al igual que a su hermano. Edward lo observó de soslayo, su ceño cada vez más fruncido. El rubio estaba inquieto, tremendamente, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, no dejaba de pasar sus dedos por sobre su cabello ni moverse de un pie a otro, aguantando su peso. Junto a él, en el suelo, había un montón de colillas de cigarros.

— ¿Qué verdad?, ¿de qué coño estás hablando?

— Joder, ya sabes… —el rostro del gran Jasper Cullen se sonrojó furiosamente, y luego mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Recuerdo tiempos aquellos donde ese gesto me ponía a mil por hora— Es… ¿Ese mocoso es mío? Porque puede serlo, estaba sacando conclusiones, y las fechas calzan, B… —resopló y volvió a desordenar su cabello— Estuve pensando toda la puta tarde en él. Ni siquiera se su jodido nombre, pero cuando lo vi ahí llamándote mamá… —sus ojos acongojados se posaron sobre mí— Me hubieras dicho, ¿no? Me hubieras dicho si el chiquillo fuera mío… —estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo cuando él siguió vomitando palabras— Mierda, ¿soy padre? Mierda, mierda…

Era divertido verlo hiperventilando de esa manera.

En todos estos años que lo conozco nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando por culpa de tener una polla social había estado a punto de contraer una enfermedad venérea. Jasper era una de esas personas que no se dejaba alterar por nada, era realmente _light_ respecto a todo.

¿Y si lo dejo sufrir un poco más?

— Sí.

— ¿S-Si?, ¿si qué? —Jasper se acercó a mí y se afirmó de mis hombros— No me jodas con esto, Swan, no lo hagas.

— Estoy contestando a tu pregunta, y esa respuesta es sí.

— ¿S-Soy padre?

— Sí.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente, dos pares de ojos estaban sobre mí. Unos estaban con una pizca de shock y una emoción un tanto indescifrable que no me permití explorar, y los otros… Esos ojos verdes estaban dolidos. Carraspeé tratando de retirar el incómodo momento, pero se volvió aún más incómodo cuando uno de los teléfonos comenzó a sonar y la indiscutible melodía de _I'll be there for you _de Bon Jovi se escuchó.

Edward cortó su teléfono rápidamente, sus mejillas arreboladas.

— No puedo creerlo —susurré, enternecida por la situación.

— Patético, lo sé —el color de sus mejillas se intensifico. ¿Tenía que ser tan adorable, por todo lo santo?, ¡no era justo, simplemente no lo era! Joder, después de todo Edward sigue siendo el mismo chiquillo de años atrás.

Y luego de eso Jasper se desmayó.

El simplemente se desplomó frente a nosotros como una niñita miedosa.

— ¡Joder! —murmuré agachándome a su altura—, idiota, idiota, ¿enserio se la creyó? —negué con mi cabeza y comencé a echarle aire con mis manos— Y tú, ¿qué haces de pie ahí?, ¡ayúdame a despertarlo! Es tu puto hermano.

— Está bien —Edward se encogió de hombros—, se puede justificar su reacción luego de enterarse de que es padre de un niño de cinco años, ¿no lo crees? —una cínica sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Resoplé y golpeé la mejilla de Jasper con mi palma.

— ¿También lo creíste? —negué con mi cabeza, incrédula— Es imposible que Jasper sea el padre, ¡solo quería joder sus pelotas! Se lo merece, pero no pensé que sería tan nenaza.

— ¿N-No es su hijo?

— Joder, no. Gracias al cielo que no —me puse de pie y lo moví con la punta de mi zapato—. El padre de Floyd no tiene nada que ver con Jasper —sonreí—, puede que me haya metido con los hermanos Cullen, pero nunca te hubiera hecho eso, lo creas o no.

— No es como si debiera importarme ahora, de todos modos —comentó, haciendo una mueca desinteresada con sus labios.

— Exacto.

Me crucé de brazos sin quitar mis ojos del hombre que estaba estirado sobre el pasto del jardín delantero de mi hogar. Creo que se me había pasado la mano engañándolo de ese modo, bueno, nunca pensé que se pondría tan histérico con la perspectiva de ser padre. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, donde podía sentir los ojos de Edward escrutándome directamente, Jasper comenzó a despertar. Pestañeó repetidas veces y luego sus hermosos ojos azules se posaron sobre mí, para así cubrirlos con la parte posterior de su brazo.

— Soy padre…

— Lo eres, págame estos cinco años de manutención, cabrón.

— Soy… ¡Joder, soy padre!

— Y también le debes cinco regalos, por los cinco cumpleaños que te has perdido, sin contar las putas navidades —Edward me observaba interesado, una confundida sonrisa en sus labios— Así que será mejor que te traigas un montón de regalos.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Eres el peor padre de la existencia, ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu hijo —suspiré teatralmente—. Su nombre es Floyd, Floyd Swan.

— ¿Floyd? —Jasper quitó rápidamente el brazo que tenía sobre sus ojos y se sentó recto sobre el pasto—, ¿le pusiste a mi hijo Floyd?, ¿Cómo Pink Floyd? —asentí— El mocoso está jodido con los padres que le tocó. Mañana vendré a verlo, ¿está durmiendo? Joder, le traeré regalos, lo que quiera… _Floyd Cullen_, suena jodidamente cool…

— Eh, Cobain —reí por su verborrea—, para ahí…

— Cinco putos años perdidos, deberías haberme buscado o algo. Mierda, el viejo se va a morir cuando sepa que es abuelo de un mocoso, y Esme… Mamá lo consentirá hasta la muerte… ¿Y cómo se supone que le diga que soy su padre? Me odia, lo vi hoy en sus ojos marrones, el cabrón me odia porque piensa que tocaré indebidamente a su madre.

— Jasper, alto —mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa—. ¡Tranquilízate! —lo moví por sus hombros haciendo que enfocara su mirada en mi— Uh, Cobain, sabes… te jodí.

— No, yo te jodí a ti y salió el mocoso. Así es como funciona.

— ¡Cobain estoy hablando enserio!

Y él seguía hiperventilando, ignorándome por completo.

— Marica, cálmate, pareces una nena por Dios —reí a carcajadas—. Siempre usamos condón, y que lo recuerde ninguno se rompió, aparte, es casi imposible que sea tuyo, tú te fuiste cinco meses antes de que yo supiera que estaba de dos semanas.

Jasper dejó de hablar súbitamente.

— ¿Estás segura? —titubeó—, porque no tendría problema alguno haciéndome cargo de él, muñeca.

— Segurísima, hubiera salido rubio, ¿no crees? O con ojos azules, o zafado —Jasper hizo una mueca— Floyd no se parece nada en ti, gracias a Dios, nada de nada. Puedes estar tranquilo, no eres el padre, te estaba jodiendo —respiró calmadamente y luego comenzó a reír como un loco.

— Joder, estuvo a punto de darme un paro cardiaco —reímos juntos—, eres una… —mordió su labio conteniendo el insulto que quería abandonar sus labios— ¡Con esas mierdas no se juega!, ¿quién fue el cabrón entonces?

— Edward.

— Estas de joda otra vez.

— ¿Te imaginas? —solté una gran carcajada— sería la comidilla del pueblo "La oveja negra de Forks discutiendo la paternidad de su hijo entre los hermanos Cullen" —Jasper rio conmigo, debo aclarar que Edward tenía cero sentido del humor porque no le causó gracia alguna mi comentario.

— Bien, cuando quieras me contarás _enserio _quien fue, para ir a partirle las bolas —Jasper se puso de pie y sacudió el pasto de su ropa—. _Uff_, no sabes lo tranquilo que estoy, me tuviste pensando, ¿cuándo en la puta vida había pensado?

— Cuando te desmayaste fue lo mejor —ambos miramos a Edward—, lo tengo todo aquí —y levantó su IPhone.

— Cállate, pendejo de mierda —Jasper frunció el ceño y se acercó a Ed amenazadoramente—. Borrarás eso en este instante, joder, ni se te ocurra mostrarlo.

— En realidad tenía pensado mostrarlo en una de las reuniones del club de castidad, para que sepan los muchachos a qué atenerse cuando andan de una chica en otra y no saben dónde sueltan su esperma —Edward sonrió y Jasper pegó su nariz incluso más con la suya, estaban cara a cara, retándose— Deberías estar feliz de ser un aporte a la sociedad.

— Que te jodan, hermanito —lo empujó levemente por los hombros—. Dame esa mierda.

— No lo creo —Edward guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón—, se queda aquí.

— Recuerda quien ganaba en las peleas que teníamos cuando éramos unos enanos.

— Ahora no somos unos niños, ¿no?

— ¡Ustedes dos, basta! —chillé, tratando se separar a estos dos niños grandes— Nadie derramará sangre en mi jardín, solo yo puedo hacerlo. Basta, vayan a pelear a otra parte, estoy cansadísima y lo único que han hecho, los dos —los miré a ambos para enfatizar lo que quería decir— el día de hoy ha sido hinchar mis ovarios. Jódanse y déjenme en paz o llamaré a Esme.

— No es necesario, Isabella —Edward suspiró y desordenó su cabello, un gesto que ambos hacían.

— No metas a mamá en esto, bruja, déjala descansar.

— Tú tienes una hija que cuidar —alcé mis cejas hacia el bueno de Cullen— Y tú… Algo tendrás que hacer por ahí, no lo sé —ahora fue el turno del Cullen malvado—. No tengo nada más que hablar con ustedes. Adiós.

Los dejé ahí varados, sin poder replicar a mis palabras.

Ellos habían venido simplemente a estorbar.

Hombres.

Al entrar a casa alguien me estaba esperando en la salita de estar. Su carita estaba confundida y tenía una gigante interrogante que acompañaba su anterior gesto. Floyd me observaba desde el sofá favorito de papá, donde veía el juego de los Lakers. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a mi hijo, agachándome a su altura.

— ¿Sucede algo, renacuajo?

— Uh, mami… —las mejillas de Floyd se tornaron rosas y se removió incómodo en el sofá— Mami, ¿quién es mi papá?

A la mierda.

¿Tenía que haber escuchado esa parte?

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Cuarto capítulo arriba, creo que les he actualizado mucho este fic (?) XDDDD Bien, decidí poner el Outtake al final, creo que al final pondré distintos Outtakes de punto de vista de Floyd, así que no se perderán porque será una manera resumida de él de ver las cosas realmente :) Siempre me ha gustado escribir de la perspectiva de niños, creo que es porque tenemos una mentalidad parecida (?) XDDD Bien, ¡espero les haya gustado el capítulo y por supuesto mi Jasper! Y me disculpo nuevamente por hacerles creer a algunas que Jasper era el padre de Floyd, yo solo quería leer sus reacciones XDDD lo siento... en realidad no, no lo siento, pero por cordialidad les digo que si, ¿lo ven? soy buenísima XD En el próximo sabrán sobre el verdadero padre del mocos, bueno... "sabrán" porque es medio complicado esto, B tiene la culpa por ser tan promiscua, buena para empinar el codo y una liberal XD

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, los rr, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Hate me, do it and do it again. Waste me, rape me my friend!_

Lamb.


	6. Se busca vivo o muerto

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **Se busca vivo o muerto.

* * *

_Wanted Dead or Alive – Bon Jovi_

* * *

__Floyd esperaba pacientemente a que contestara su pregunta.

Ugh.

Malditos sean los donadores de esperma fantasma.

— Es tarde, bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Tía Reneswe me dijo que bajara a buscar un poco de chocolate para ella —su rostro se tornó culpable— y te vi por la ventana hablando con el señor cascarrabias y el tío de Grace —agachó su mirada y la clavó en sus manos, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente—, yo no quería escuchar, escuché un poquitito chiquito nada más —hizo la mímica de la cantidad con sus deditos.

Suspiré y lo tomé en mis brazos, robándole su asiento para así acomodarlo sobre mi regazo.

El momento había llegado, gracias a mi querida Ness y los hermanitos Cullen.

Algún día preguntaría por el cabrón de su padre después de todo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, renacuajo?

— ¿Quién es mi papi?, ¿cómo lo conociste?

— Bueno, mocoso, primero que todo, ninguno de esos hombres que estaban fuera lo es —asintió interesado en la historia—. Tu padre… Tu padre es un… —carajos, si tan solo recordara algo— Un superhéroe.

— ¿Un superhéroe?

— Uh-huh —rasqué mi nuca y proseguí—, un día tía Tink y yo habíamos ido a comprar algunas cosillas para pasar la noche —habíamos salido a comprar yerba, en realidad— y en esa salida, unos chicos nos siguieron con malas intenciones.

— ¿Ellos querían robarles, ma'?

— Si, campeón —sonreí— ya sabes cómo es tía Tink, al principio nos rehusamos, incluso creo que tu tía le voló los dientes a uno de ellos, pero eran demasiados para nosotras —suspiré y me recosté contra el respaldo del sofá, jalé a Floyd más cerca de mí, haciéndolo apoyar su espalda en mi pecho—, ahí fue cuando apareció.

— ¿Papá? —me preguntó emocionado. Asentí— ¿golpeó a los malos?, ¿te salvó?

— ¡Uh-huh! Tu padre llegó y gritó un "¡No contaban con mi astucia!" y ¡puf! Saltó desde el techo de uno de los edificios, tiró uno de sus ganchos mortales, y ¡zaz! Los idiotas se desplomaron uno en uno. Acabo con los hijos de puta esos en solo unos minutos, y nos salvó a tía Tink y a mí. Fin.

— Mami… —Floyd me observó con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿esa frase no la he escuchado antes?

Esa jodida frase era del _Chapulín Colorado_ **(1)**.

— Uh… —fruncí el ceño y rasqué mi barbilla a modo pensante— _Nope_, no lo creo, no. Estoy segura de que tu padre fue quién la dijo, él es el inventor —asentí, para hacerlo más creíble.

— ¿Y cómo se llama papá?, ¿dónde está ahora?

— ¿C-Cómo se llama? —Floyd hacía preguntas realmente difíciles para una mujer como yo— Uh, se llama… Eh… Tony.

— ¿Tony? —asentí— ¿Tony qué?

— Eh, bueno… —tosí tratando de inventar algo rápido— Tony… ¿S-Stark?

— ¡Mamá! —chilló molesto Floyd, cruzando sus pequeños brazos por sobre su pecho— ¡Ese es Iron Man!

— Si, bueno, ese era el apodo de tu padre.

— _Hmpf_, claro, ¿y dónde vive?

— Uh, vive en… —y nuevamente me iluminó la luz divina— 10880 de Malibú Point.

— Mami… —Floyd suspiró e hizo un gesto con su rostro, como si quisiera resaltar que su atolondrada madre estaba hablando mierda tras mierda—, ¿me dirás ahora que tu verdadero nombre es Pepper? Vi Iron Man con tío Grizz el otro día, solo para que lo sepas.

Puto Emmett, había arruinado mi historia.

— _Gah_, está bien, está bien —suspiré y lo apreté contra mí—; puede que haya exagerado un poco con la historia de tu padre, mocoso. Lo siento, ¿sí? Quería hacerlo más interesante para ti —mi pequeño resopló por mis palabras—, ahora es demasiado tarde, vamos a dormir. Juro que te lo diré en otro momento —fingí un gran bostezo—, mami está realmente cansada ahora.

— Mañana me lo dirás, ¿cierto mami?

— Lo que quieras, bebé.

…

— Floyd preguntó por su padre.

Alice asintió, siguiendo con lo suyo sin más y Emmett me dio una leve miradita antes de seguir limpiando la vitrina. Era lunes, gracias al cielo el día domingo Floyd había olvidado lo de su padre gracias a Charlie, quién lo había llevado a pescar, y hoy tenía colegio, entonces, creo que no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello nuevamente. Me tiré sobre el taburete que estaba contra la vitrina que Emmett limpiaba y suspiré agotada.

Habíamos atendido a cuatro personas el día de hoy.

Algo es algo.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —me preguntó Alice, lanzando el paño a un lado y sentándose frente a mí.

— Que era un superhéroe —reí sin ganas.

— ¿Un superhéroe? Flash, a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera lo viste de tan rápido que corrió —Emmett sonrió.

— Oh, Dios. Estás tan gracioso Grizz, mira, mira como me rio, pero por favor graba bien este momento, estoy llorando de la risa —Emmett rodó sus ojos y empujó mi hombro ligeramente.

— ¿Al menos te creyó?

— No se creyó una mierda, creo que la cagué cuando le dije que se llamaba Tony Stark —los chicos comenzaron a reír desenfrenadamente—. No es mi culpa, Floyd nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de preguntar sobre su padre, no desde que esos dos idiotas de los Cullen aparecieron haciendo preguntas extrañas.

— El chico está creciendo B, en algún momento iba a pasar de todos modos.

— Lo sé, Grizz, pero ¿qué quieres que le diga?

— ¿La verdad? —murmuró Alice como si fuera obvio.

— Claro, ¿cómo no pensé antes en eso? Tomaré a mi hijo de cinco años y le diré que no se quien mierda es su padre, porque un día de juerga estaba tan borracha y fumada que mi menté no logró identificar al portador de semen. ¡Oh!, y que lo único que me dejó fue la boleta del motel donde no revolcamos.

Alice, Emmett y yo suspiramos, creo que los tres recodando ese día.

Bueno, "recordando".

…

_El sol llegaba desde algún punto en… Donde fuera que me encontraba._

_La cabeza me palpitaba a horrores, era como si un centenar de motocicletas hubieran pasado sobre mi cabeza y cuerpo. Traté, joder que traté de girarme y abrir los ojos pero me sentía como un bulto sobre la superficie en la que permanecía acostada. Santa mierda, ¿qué había hecho la noche anterior?_

_Recuerdo estar alrededor de la fogata tomando unas birras con los chicos cuando un grupo nuevo se nos unió de la nada, luego, uno de esos forasteros nos ofreció un porro brutal y mi mente se fue. Creo que bailé alrededor de la fogata que habíamos prendido bajo el estrellado cielo de la playa Delray. Florida era nuestra locación._

_El sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla, risas producidas por el magnífico efecto de la marihuana, y unas manos que se posaron osadamente sobre mi descubierta cintura._

_Y luego un dolor de cabeza de puta madre._

_— ¿Dónde coño estoy? —mi voz sonó como la de un travesti. Giré sobre mi espalda como pude y parpadeé un par de veces, retirando el cabello de mí rostro para así poder enfocar mí vista en el espacio en el que me encontraba— Nunca más bebo._

_Al abrir mis ojos me encontré rodeada de cuatro paredes roñosas. Joder, estaba en algún lugar de mala muerte, desnuda y cubierta con una sábana que solía ser blanca… Santa mierda, ¿Qué carajos era lo que tocaban mis manos? No quería mirar, no quería nada en realidad, solo quería saber que…_

_Venga, sé lo que hice aquí pero no recuerdo ni un carajo._

_— B, eres una puta —murmuré, rascando mi cabeza—. Ni siquiera sabes quién fue el afortunado de profanar tu cuerpo escultural, ¿qué clase de mujer eres? Al menos me gustaría recordar si disfrute algo, coño._

_Dejé la cama en la que me encontraba, inspeccionando la habitación de pie, completamente desnuda. Mis ojos fueron a parar a un pequeño y deteriorado buró que se encontraba a un costado de la cama. Me acerqué a él cuando un pedazo de papel llamó levemente mi atención. _

_Era la jodida boleta de la habitación, estaba ahí, con el precio y todo, incluso la dirección y nombre del lugar._

_Al menos había pagada el muy cabrón._

_Di vuelta la boleta y me encontré con una sorpresa bastante… Sorpresiva:_

_"Soy un vaquero que monta su caballo de acero. Me buscan vivo o muerto"_

_Uh._

_Hombres y sus mierdas._

_— ¿Dónde mierda estás?, ¡llevamos buscándote toda la puta mañana B!_

_— Hola a ti también, Grizz —sonreí sosteniendo el teléfono contra mi oreja. Al menos el tipo me había dejado unas monedas. No quería hacer alusión a que el tal vez insinuaba que yo valía unas pocas monedas— Estoy en "La madriguera del amor" —reí estúpidamente— Mi madriguera fue invadida anoche y no recuerdo una mierda, ¿podrías venir por mí?_

_— ¿Y dónde está el conejo afortunado? —chilló Tink desde algún lugar._

_— Tal vez fue a buscar otro hoyo donde meterse._

_…_

— Uh, vale, suena horrible de esa forma… O de cualquier forma en que lo pongas —Tink sonrió pícaramente— ¿Aún tienes esa nota? —sonreí y asentí, golpeando levemente mi pecho izquierdo—, ¿la llevas en tu corpiño?, mujer, estás loca.

— Es mi amuleto de buena suerte, después de todo, el hombre de aquí es el que puso el ingrediente secreto para crear al niñito perfecto —imité la intro de "Las chicas superpoderosas", los chicos rodaron sus ojos.

— Sigue sonando horrible.

Alice tenía un punto, de cualquier forma sonaría horrible decirle a Floyd sobre su padre.

Ugh.

— No sé qué le diré cuando lo recuerde y vuelva a preguntar.

— Tranquila B, ahí inventaremos algo —Emmett dejó un baboso beso sobre mi mejilla.

— ¿Para qué nos tienes a nosotros, eh?

Sonreí a mis amigos, no sería nada de mí sin ellos.

…

_— No podemos ir a Turner Falls ahora._

_Estábamos en Oklahoma, sentimos la necesidad de conocer Turner Falls, nos habían dado buenas vibras sobre ese lugar. Pero ahora necesitaba hacer algo más importante antes de maravillar mi mente con la naturaleza de nuestra Tierra. Alice y Emmett me observaron confundidos._

_— Hemos estado esperando bastante para conocer este lugar, ¿por qué debemos aplazarlo?_

_— Necesito hacer algo primero, Tink._

_— ¿Qué es?_

_— No les importa —murmuré, dejando de mirarlos y observando por la ventana el paisaje que la carretera me brindaba—, es algo mío y de nadie más._

_— Oye, para tu mierda ahí —Alice me obligó a mirarla, no sé qué habrá visto en mis ojos que su expresión se suavizó notablemente—, somos tus amigos, hermanos, B. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea._

_— Tienes diecisiete años y te escuchas más vieja que yo, Tink —sonreí y luego suspiré, preparándome para soltar la bomba. Era más difícil decirlo que tenerlo claro dentro de tu cabeza— tengo un retraso._

_Ahí estaba._

_Finalmente lo había soltado._

_De fondo, luego de tirar las buenas nuevas, solo se escuchaba el sonido del motor, esos minutos en que los tres guardamos silencio se me hicieron eternos. No me había dado cuenta de mi retraso hasta hace unos pocos días atrás, cuando comencé a vomitar toda la mierda que me echaba a la boca y cuando el humo del cigarrillo empezó a molestarme. Yo amaba fumar, era uno de los vicios que sabía se me haría difícil dejar._

_— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Emmett, estacionando la van a la orilla de la carretera._

_— Lo estoy —asentí—, necesito… Necesito comprarme un test, chicos. Joder, tengo casi diecinueve años, ¿qué carajos voy a hacer con un bebé?, ¡ni siquiera sé quién es el padre!, ¡mi vida se irá a la mierda! Perderé mi libertad, tendré que volver al jodido pueblito de Forks._

_— Primero compremos ese test, cariño —Alice me guiñó un ojo y acarició mi mano, enfundándome confianza— Luego, entre todos y con calma, veremos que mierda hacer._

_Paramos junto a una farmacia que encontramos por allí, Emmett era el mayor de nosotras, me pasaba solo por un año, pero aun así él lucía mucho más grande debido a su contextura, Emm fue el encargado de comprar el test, yo… Las piernas ni siquiera me daban para bajar de la puta van. Estaba ahí, aovillada en el asiento trasero, pensando en que mierda haría si salía positivo._

_Pero si estaba cien por ciento segura de que no quería tenerlo._

_No lo haría._

_Ese bebé no arruinaría mi vida._

_— Tres minutos, dos líneas, positivo_

_Asentí a Alice, y con todo el miedo del mundo fui a hacerme el test._

_No quería mirar el aparato, no quería contar el tiempo que transcurría para ver si mis dudas eran ciertas. Lo sabía, no necesitaba de esa pieza de plástico para saber que estaba jodidamente embarazada. Joder, joder, joder. ¿Por qué?, ¡siempre estaba consiente de usar protección!, ¿se habrá roto algún condón o algo parecido?_

_¿Por qué el puto de Jasper no estaba aquí apoyándome?_

_— B, ya pasaron los tres minutos —Emmett posó su mano sobre mi hombro y le dio un suave apretón._

_El aparato estaba lejos de mí._

_Lo tome con los ojos cerrados y conté mentalmente._

_— Joder —murmuré al ver las dos líneas— ¡Joder!_

_— B, cálmate, saldremos de esta ¿sí?_

_— ¿Saldremos de esta? —grité enojada—, ¡yo soy la estúpida que se embarazó!, ¡yo soy la que tiene que cargar un mocoso dentro por nueve jodidos meses! No lo haré —dije con convicción—, no tendré este puto bebé._

_— No digas eso, mujer —Emmett estaba enojado—, no se te ocurra decirlo. No estás sola, deja este show, deja de actuar como una niña, desde que decidiste dejar tu casa te convertiste una mujer, ¿no te gustó andar abriendo las piernas, nena? Pues te aguantas, ¡actúa como una jodida mujer ahora!_

_— Grizz, basta —Alice le dio una mirada que lo hizo callar—. Tendrás ese bebé._

_— ¡No quiero!_

_— ¡Lo harás y punto!, ¡no dejaré que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás después! —mis ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas cuando miré a los azules de Alice, esos ojos que muchas veces guardaban tan bien sus emociones ahora estaban expuestos, abiertos completamente a mí._

_Santa mierda, ¿ella…_

_— ¿Allie?_

_— No dejaré que hagas lo que yo hice, Bells, no lo haré._

_…_

Y no lo hice.

Solo faltó la primera ecografía, escuchar su pequeño corazoncito bombeando, ver esa extraña masita y que te dijeran "ahí está, ¿lo ves?, ese es tu bebé, y este es su corazón, ¿lo escuchas?" solo necesité eso para saber que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida, y que sin Alice o Emmett, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Y hasta el día de hoy me arrepentía de haber siquiera pensado en abortar a Floyd.

¿Qué sería de mi vida sin él?

Seguimos con lo nuestro, limpiando el local esperando que viniera algún cliente más. Me encontraba en el cuarto de perforaciones cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó anunciando la llegada de clientela. Emmett y Alice se encontraban en la parte delantera de la tienda así que no me apresuré y seguí limpiando mi instrumentaría, desinfectando todo meticulosamente, dejando que ellos se hicieran cargo de las o la persona.

Me giré para dejarlas sobre la mesilla y casi me caí de culo.

Reverendo susto el que me llevé.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— ¿No puedo venir a verte, muñeca? —Jasper estaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación, era demasiado pequeño el espacio para estar con él encerrada de este modo— ¿Sabes? Antes solías ser más… —torció sus labios buscando la palabra— ¿Divertida? Sí, eso, ahora estás un poco apagada, Swan.

— Algunas personas, Cobain, crecemos —sonreí hacia su persona—. Otras se quedan como tú.

— ¿Me odias?

Esa pregunta me venía haciendo yo también desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

¿Lo odiaba?

Él nos había abandonado, algunas veces llegué a pensar que por su culpa había quedado embarazada de Floyd, porque él me había dejado sola. Después de que ese momento emo pasaba, mandaba a la mierda mis pensamientos, porque no era culpa de nadie más excepto mía. Estúpida niñita que intentaba culpar a otras personas de sus propios actos, Jasper era el menos culpable de todo esto.

— No lo hago —suspiré—, eres un hijo de puta que se fue de un día para otro sin avisar, pero no te guardo rencor.

— Tenía que hacerlo, B, lo sabes.

— Oh, no vengas con esa mierda de que te estabas involucrando demasiado en nosotros —dejé mi instrumentaría sobre la mesilla y apoyé mi cadera superficialmente en la orilla de esta—. Querías irte y punto, pero no te hubiera costado nada haber avisado antes, que va.

— Muñeca, sabes que no me habría ido.

¿Por qué tenían que ponerse tan serios?

Era un mal de los Cullen, fijo.

¿Y nosotras las mujeres éramos las sentimentales?

— Jasper, lo nuestro era… —mirando hacia el pasado, ahora tenía claro lo que había sido lo nuestro, simplemente un rollo, nos habíamos divertido mutuamente, disfrutado de la compañía del otro, pero nada más— Éramos algo así como amigos con derecho a roce.

— ¡Joder, tal vez para ti lo fue, no para mí! —cuadró su mandíbula, teniendo el descaro de lucir molesto.

Era tan buen actor el muy cabrón.

— ¡No me vengas con eso!, te estas comportando como Edward y en ti, _muñeco_, no se ve adorable. Mierda, te acostaste con Tink cuando estábamos "juntos" no puedes venir ahora y decirme que éramos más que eso —resoplé y me senté sobre la silla reclinable.

Jasper estaba tratando de ocultar el asombro de su rostro.

¿Acaso esperaba que no lo supiera?

Alice es mi mejor amiga, Jasper era mi chico en ese entonces, ¿enserio creyó que guardaría el secreto?, no los odiaba por haberlo hecho, tal vez en su momento lo hice, joder, era _mi_ chico. Pero ahora veía las cosas con otra mirada, y si bien hubo un tiempo donde le hicimos a bastantes sustancias de dudosa reputación, bueno, doy fe que hay veces en las que uno comete locuras de las que luego se arrepiente, no vaya a saber yo.

Y Alice se arrepentía bastante, creo que desde ahí comenzó la rivalidad entre los dos.

— Me has atrapado —se rió, sus ojos juguetones—, quería meterme en tus pantalones nuevamente, lo siento. ¿Cómo sabes lo de Tink? —rodó sus ojos y resopló— Vale, pregunta estúpida, ella te lo dijo. A mi favor debo decir que… —alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección esperando por su inteligente respuesta— Tú sabes muchísimo mejor.

— Jodido cerdo, guárdate tus comentarios —reí.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad, la pura y santa verdad. Me ha salido el tiro por la culata, y yo que solo quería tener un polvo de recuerdo contigo, por los viejos tiempos ¿eh?

— Tendrías que solo haberlo pedido —le guiñé un ojo—, y ahora, necesito ir a por mi hijo, así que si me disculpas.

Estaba a punto de pasar por su costado cuando me detuvo por el brazo.

— ¿Aceptarías un aventón, muñeca? —susurró, su aliento golpeando tenuemente mi cuello.

Esto se me hacía un déj_à_ vu.

— Vamos.

…

Llegué a la primaria afirmada a la espalda de Jasper. Su motocicleta seguía siendo la misma en la que habíamos abandonado Forks, él aún conducía como un completo loco y su vehículo seguía haciendo el escandaloso ruido que el tubo de escape le otorgaba. Me saqué el casco y se lo entregué antes de caminar hacia la puerta de entrada para recoger a Floyd, la maestra Weber ya iba llegando a la puerta con la fila de niñitos tras ella.

Y ahí estaba Simba dándome una extraña mirada.

Más sentimentalismos de mierda.

— ¿Jasper?

— Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy?

— No es necesario que uses el sarcasmo conmigo, Isabella —resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Se veía adorable.

— Y no es de tu incumbencia con quien llego a recoger a mi hijo, campeón.

Di media vuelta, viendo como los pequeños se despedían de su maestra.

Floyd estaba con Grace, y…

Estaban tomados de la mano, ¿qué demonios?

— Tu hija le está tomando la mano a mi bebé —comenté con el ceño fruncido, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Es tu hijo el que la tiene agarrada —Edward estaba con el mismo gesto que yo en su rostro—, deberías hablar con él sobre esto. Es mi pequeña, tiene solo cinco años.

— Déjame recordarte que ella fue la que empezó esto mandando a sus matones.

— E… Están sonrojados, ¿por qué están sonrojados?

Caminaban hacia nosotros aún tomados de las manos, sus pequeños rostro rojos a morir. Algo había sucedido aquí y nos lo habíamos perdido. Alcé una de mis cejas hacia Floyd, él solo hizo un gesto con sus labios y luego se encogió de hombros con desinterés, sin soltar la mano de Grace.

Uh, vale, no me acostumbraba a la imagen de mi hijito con otra mujer.

El mocoso era mío.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Ethan me estaba molestando —comentó Grace, sonrojándose aún más y bajando su bella mirada a sus pies—, F-Floyd lo espantó para que me dejara tranquila porque yo no quería jugar con él.

— Él quería darle un beso —mi pequeño hizo una mueca de asco—, quería ser novios con Grace pero ella no quería.

— ¿Y agarraste su mano?

— Uh, ¿sí? —una adorable confusión apareció en sus ojos— Tú hacías eso con tío Capo —se encogió de hombros nuevamente—, cuando él agarraba tu mano, los amigos de tío no se acercaban a ti, ¿lo recuerdas, mami?

— ¿Tío Capo? —Edward me observaba a mí ahora, su ceño seguía fruncido. Desde que había vuelto a verlo su ceño seguía así, ¿es que nunca se relajaba? Antes solía reír bastante.

— Alec, un… _Amigo_ que tuve, era italiano —me agaché a la altura de los pequeños. Capo quería decir "jefe" en italiano, Alec era algo así como el jefe de su clan y lo llamaban de esa manera, lo _llamábamos_ así— Bien, creo que es hora de que se suelten esas manos antes de que a tu papi, pequeña, le dé un aneurisma.

— ¿A mí? Tú era las que comenzó a reclamar sobre Grace sosteniendo la mano de Floyd.

— Ahora es cuando debes guardar silencio, Cullen —le guiñé un ojo a Grace y tomé la mano de Floyd—. Hora de irnos, gusano, despídete de la princesa.

— A-Adiós —murmuró mi hijo con sus cachetitos rojos.

— Nos vemos, Floyd —y la pequeña hizo algo impensable bajo los atentos ojos de su padre.

Beso la jodida mejilla de mi renacuajo.

¡Yo era la única que podía hacer eso en público!

— ¡Hey, tú solo tienes permitido besarme a mi hasta que cumplas… Muchos años más! —Edward sostuvo a Grace en sus brazos, quien soltó una adorable risita ante los celos inocentes de su padre.

— ¿Y a tío Jazzy?

— ¿Qué hay con tío Jazzy? —el Cullen mayor apareció tras de mí, y posó su mano sobre mi cintura, mientras que en la otra sostenía su casco—, ¿es que acaso mi pequeña ya tiene novio, eh? —Edward se tensó visiblemente— joder, espero vivir hasta ver ese momento, me gustaría ver la cara de mi hermanito cuando Grace llegue a casa de la mano de su novio.

No pasé por alto la mala mirada que le dio Floyd a Jasper por la manera tan íntima en la que había rodeado mi cintura con su brazo. Y claro, el rubio lo hacía solo para molestar, el muy idiota sabía que a pesar de todo yo seguía siendo la misma chiquilla hormonal de antaño, que amaba las sensaciones que despertaba en mí cada vez que acariciaba mi cintura de la manera en que lo está haciendo ahora.

A veces sentía _amorodio_ por él.

— No sé cómo puedes aguantarlo, llegó a casa de mis padres hace cuatro meses y ya no lo soporto.

— Es como la peste, completamente molesto. A veces hay que tan solo ignorarlo.

— ¡Estoy aquí, joder! —chilló Jasper exasperado—, venga, vamos B, llevemos a nuestro hijo.

Hijo de puta.

Cabrón.

Infeliz.

Muérete.

— ¿M-Mami?

— Ignóralo corazón, ignóralo, eso es lo que yo hago —Floyd asintió con su pequeño ceño fruncido—. Tendrás que irte solo, Floyd no puede montarse en la motocicleta con nosotros, nos iremos caminando.

— Podríamos hacerle un espacio.

— No es seguro —el rubio rodó sus ojos y movió su mano restándole importancia, alegando un "como sea" se retiró dando grandes zancadas y partió sobre su motocicleta sin más—. Nos estamos viendo, Edward.

— Uh, t-tengo un Volvo.

— Eh, bien por ti —entrecerré los ojos—, son buenos autos.

— _Hmpf_, me refiero a que podría llevarte… Si quieres, claro —sonreí cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron— ¿Sabes?, olvídalo, no me prestes atención… Yo… N-Nos vemos…

— Hey, está bien, sería muy lindo de tu parte —asintió— ¿vamos?

— Vamos.

El auto de Edward era igual que él, elegante y sofisticado, era de un color gris platinado, tan estricto como él. Tenía seguro de niños y unos cuantos juguetes de la pequeña Weasley. Nuestros niños se subieron en la parte trasera rápidamente, estaba a punto de subir al asiento del copiloto cuando una nívea mano abrió la puerta por mí. Claro, había olvidado el caballerismo de Edward, a veces, en el pasado, estas pequeñas cosas me sorprendían.

Nunca nadie me había tratado así.

Los chicos pensaban que, bueno, uno al tener esta imagen, no le iban estas cosas.

Están equivocados, orangutanes, las chicas aman un poco de cursilería de vez en cuando.

El auto partió con un suave ronroneo, nada que ver con el estrepitoso sonido que hacía la van al andar. Olía a menta, olía a Edward. Oh, mierda, esto no estaba bien, ¿por qué carajos sabía cómo olía Edward? Miré por el retrovisor a Floyd y Grace que iban hablando entre murmullos y reían de vez en cuando, el hombre al lado mío iba un tanto tenso.

— ¿Mami? —miré a Floyd por sobre mi hombro. Movía sus manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo, Grace hizo un adorable movimiento, poniendo su manita sobre las de mi niño para así calmarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa guapo?

— ¿Puedes hablarme ahora de mi papi?

Carraspeé sintiendo la incomodidad en mí.

— Eh, renacuajo, tenemos compañía, ¿qué te parece si lo hablamos en la tienda? Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero, uh, ahora… Gusano, no es un buen momento, estoy segura de que Edward y la pequeña Weasley aquí no quieren escuchar sobre esto…

— No —di un pequeño respingo ante su determinación y la manera tan brusca en que soltó su negativa. Carajos, mi hombrecito estaba sacando sus garras, ¿eh?—, me gustaría escucharlo ahora, ma'. ¿Porfis?

— Tu padre… —por el rabillo de mi ojo me di cuenta de que Edward sostenía el manubrio de su automóvil con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ah, tema incómodo, tema incómodo— Tu padre fue un rock star, renacuajo.

— ¿Un rock star?, ¿uno así como Axl Rose? —sus ojitos brillaron y se hizo un poco más hacía adelante, enganchándose de a poco con la historia. Sorpresivamente, Grace estaba igual de emocionada que Floyd por la historia que se vendría.

— Uh-huh, uno como Axl pero mucho, _mucho_ más guapo. Sabes que mami tiene buen gusto en eso —le guiñé un ojo. Yo tendría que haber sido escritora o algo por el estilo, era una genia inventando historias, aunque eventualmente tendría que dejar de mentir.

— ¿No se llamaba Tony Stark, cierto? —Edward me observó con confusión cuando Floyd me preguntó eso, su ceño fruncido a la espera de mi respuesta, me reí quedamente.

— No, cariño, no se llamaba Tony Stark. Lo siento por eso, hubiera sido de puta madre de todos modos —le sonreí avergonzada a mi hijo—. Estábamos en Florida con tus tíos, su banda dio un show en un bar de por allí, ahí lo conocí, era el chico malo del lugar, vestía siempre de cuero negro y usaba el cabello largo, como tú. Todas las chicas querían a tu papi —le guiñé un ojo.

— ¿Pero él te quiso a ti, mami?

— Uh, si, algo así —rasqué mi nuca, la incomodidad volviendo a mí.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? —esa pregunta salió de la boca de la pequeña Grace.

— Eh, se llamaba… —y un flash llegó a mi mente— Tony —Floyd enarcó su ceja y volví a reír—. Tranquilo, esta vez no es Stark, su nombre era Anthony… _Anthony Masen._ Era un gran fan de Bon Jovi, ¿sabes? Anthony amaba esta canción… Cómo es que se llama… ¡Ah, sí, I'll be there for you!

Sip, las manos de Edward apretaron incluso más el volante.

— ¿Anthony Masen? —el ceño de Floyd se frunció.

— ¡El segundo nombre de mi papi es Anthony y el apellido de la abu Esme es Masen! —chilló Grace con alegría.

— ¿Enserio? —Me hice la desentendida— Vaya coincidencia, ¿no lo crees, Edward?

— Una coincidencia bastante sorpresiva, Isabella.

Ay Dios, se había enojado.

¿No podía relajarse un poquitín?, ¡era una inocente bromita!

— Y, ¿por qué no está con nosotros ma'?

— Bueno… —carraspeé— papi está en esa banda aún, y, uh, bueno, necesita estar lejos, anda por otros países y esas cosas, dando conciertos, ya sabes pequeño, como el concierto de The White Stripes al que fuimos en Chicago.

— Mamá… —Floyd rodó sus ojos y suspiró, como si yo estuviera hablando estupideces— Tenía como un año.

— Dos, tenías dos años y te veías hermoso en la playera de la banda.

— ¿Cómo llevas a un niño de dos años a un concierto? —me preguntó Edward, consternado.

— No tenía niñera, él lo disfrutó bastante, realmente… No estábamos en un lugar sofocante, me di el tiempo de buscar un buen lugar, con asiento, para estar con él, trabaje duro para pagarlo, no soy tan inconsciente como piensas, Edward.

— Nunca dije que fueras… Olvídalo.

— Mami —Floyd nuevamente había vuelto al modo tímido—, uh, ¿no tienes nada de mi papi?

— Oh —carraspeé y rasqué mi nuca—, verás, esto es todo lo que tengo renacuajo —le entregué la boleta que contenía la nota que su padre había escrito la dichosa noche—. Lo siento corazón.

— ¡Es súper! —chilló con emoción— ¿Qué es un motel?

— Lo sabrás cuando cumplas dieciocho, no antes —Edward soltó una pequeña risita, alcé mi ceja en su dirección y el solo hizo lo que sabe hacer mejor, sonrojarse como los mil demonios.

¿Qué tan fácil era alegrar a un niño?

— ¡Tu papi debe ser súper! —chilló la pequeña Weasley de la nada. Floyd sonrió—, mi mami también es súper, ella está en el cielo con Diosito, papi dice que nos observaba todos los días desde una esponjocita nube —Edward se tensó visiblemente, no hice ningún comentario sobre eso, pero algo me decía que no era la única buena inventando historias por aquí.

— Yo puedo prestarte a mi mami, ¿cierto mami? —Floyd me miraba interrogante— Es la mamá más genial de todo el universo entero y… —Floyd se acercó al rostro de Grace y "susurró"— Mami podría darte dulces cuando tu papi no esté viendo.

— Puedes llamarme mamá B, pequeña —le guiñé un ojo causando un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas— Y tú —apunté a Floyd—, ¿para qué me preguntas por tu padre si tienes una mamá tan genial como yo?, conmigo es suficiente, puedo hacer ambos papeles renacuajo.

Floyd pareció quedar satisfecho con esa respuesta, ya que no siguió preguntando más y se enfrascó en una nueva conversación con Grace, sobre vaya a saber Dios que cosa. Edward, en cambio, seguía tenso. Rodé mis ojos por su postura, él enserio no se relajaba nunca, algún día de estos le ofrecería unos masajes que me habían enseñado a hacer en Maui.

— ¿Estás molesto?

— No lo estoy —claro, y yo soy Joan Jett.

— Puedo decirle a Floyd que te llame papá gato, así quedaríamos a mano, ¿no? Aw, seríamos algo así como una bastante disfuncional familia —sonreí de lado por el rubor que cubrió el rostro de Edward, ¿cuántas veces se había sonrojado ya?— Y de paso, cambiarías esa cara de culo que traes —Edward rodó sus ojos mas no dijo nada, así que decidí que prendería la radio para sacar la tensión y sucedió lo más cursi que me ha pasado en toda la jodida vida.

No fui la única que tuvo el pensamiento de prender la radio para aligerar el ambiente entre los dos, y cuando estuve a punto de tocar el botón de encendido, la mano de Edward iba haciendo el mismo camino. Nuestras manos se tocaron por un mísero segundo, pequeño, molesto segundo. Fruncí el ceño y la retiré rápidamente por el cosquilleo que me había invadido, uhm, esto era extraño.

Muy extraño.

— P-Pon lo que quieras.

— ¿Estás seguro? —sonrió dulcemente y murmuró sin observarme.

— Todo menos Bon Jovi.

Y no pude evitar reír.

* * *

**(1)** Es una serie de televisión mexicana, parodia de los programas de superhéroes, creada por Chespirito.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Quinto capítulo arriba. ¡Ojalá les guste!, se que muchas quería un nombre para el papá de Floyd, bueno... Tendrán que esperar a que me acuerde de su nombre (?) wajajaja. Tony Stark estaría bien, tho, ya quisiera B -y yo- haberse metido con semejante hombre XDDD La mamá de Grace también es una incógnita que será resuelta más adelante, así que tengan paciencia, B no es la única inventando historias, nuestro querido minino también tiene sus secretillos guardados bajo la manga. Bien, como dije en el otro fic, "3, 2, 1, ¡estamos al aire!" me demoraré un poco mas en actualizar "Cada príncipe con su color", aunque ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo, tal vez se los tenga para esta semana, porque creo que no me falta mucho para terminarlo, la verdad no lo sé, yo escribo nada más y cuando a mi mente se le ocurre parar, paro y ese es el final del cap. XDDD

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, los rr, alertas y favoritos!  
**_I still drive, dead or alive._

Lamb.


	7. Tan fría como un helado

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Tan fría como un helado.

* * *

_She's so cold – The Rolling Stones_

* * *

— ¿A qué viene esto, viejo?

El chico giró su cabeza, observando a Emmett por sobre su hombro. La máquina sonaba mientras Emmett comenzaba a remarcar el tatuaje sobre su espalda, en su omoplato izquierdo. Era un extraño diseño oriental que Emmett había mejorado, era una especie de samurái que tenía un leve parecido con el portador del tatuaje, algunas flores de cerezo adornaban la catana que sostenía el samurái. Era extraño, se equilibraba entre la ferocidad de lo que un guerrero implica y la delicadeza de las flores.

— Un balance, hermano —el pelinegro suspiro e hizo una pequeña mueca—. Mierda, duele.

— Me gusta tu mente, el diseño estaba bastante bien distribuido y es único, ¿lo elaboraste tú? —le preguntó Emm, sin quitar sus ojos de su obra. El chico asintió—, ahora… Prepárate, te dolerá como la mierda —Emmett rió cuando el joven dio un pequeño respingo.

— ¡Hey!, ¿no se supone que ustedes infunden tranquilidad?, estás fallando en eso, amigo —con su ceño fruncido me dio una leve mirada, no pude evitar reír al igual que Emm.

— Estás jodido, esto implica dolor, ¿por qué te diría lo contrario? —quitó el exceso de tinta y prosiguió— además, el dolor es algo psicológico, debes mentalizarte, en cuerpo y alma, para así no sentirlo… O fumarte un porro, cualquiera de las dos sirve —ahora fue el turno del chico reír— ¿Por qué un samurái?

— La gente de este pueblo suele tenerme miedo —su tono de voz se tornó melancólico—, las personas tienden a calificarte por cosas que has hecho en el pasado. No te dan derecho a redimirte, y se hacen llamar buenos cristianos los muy cabrones.

— En eso te doy todo el apoyo, nene —me senté en el taburete y recargué mi cabeza sobre mis manos, escuchando con atención la historia del muchacho. No tendría más de diecisiete años, él venía con una autorización firmada ante notario por su madre, que conste.

— Cuando tenía quince la jodí, bastante grande —asentimos—. Me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, me llevaron a una correccional, volví hace un año atrás y todos me apuntaban con el dedo, es bastante molesto si me lo preguntan, incluso, tengo una mejor idea de donde pueden meterse ese jodido dedo —resopló y se tensó levemente cuando Emmett volvió a pasar con la máquina por uno de los puntos débiles. Volví a reír— Uh, elegí un samurái porque, muchos de ellos en la era Meiji se volvieron buenos, pero su pasado los condenaba. Es casi lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Y las flores? —preguntó Emm, justo cuando las estaba remarcando.

— Las flores muestran el otro lado, las flores están entorno a la espada del samurái por lo mismo, mostrando el doble filo de la persona, lo bueno y lo malo, lo brusco y lo delicado.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Su rostro se giró hacia mí nuevamente, una sonrisa inteligente se formó en sus labios.

— No lo dije, en realidad —rodé mis ojos ante su astucia juvenil—. Mi nombre es Nahuel.

— Bien, Nau, me agradas —le guiñé un ojo. El chico hizo una mueca por mi apodo, él simplemente no se iba a salvar de tener un apodo, no con nosotros, éramos los reyes de los apodos por todo lo santo— ¿Tienes diecisiete?

— Casi dieciocho —murmuró con orgullo—, estoy en la misma clase que tu hermana.

— Aw, me compadezco de ti Nau, Renesmee es un dolor en el trasero cuando se lo propone —todo eso lo dije a modo de broma, lo que no me esperaba era que el rostro del muchacho se tornara de rosa, haciendo así que por la vergüenza volviera su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

— Uh, n-no lo es, es… Linda.

Jodida mierda.

¡Resnesmee tenía un enamorado! Y era un chico adorable, un chico al que –dejo mis tetas en juego, si me equivoco siéntanse libres de cortarlas–, por mucha pena que me de decirlo, le romperán el corazón. Él ya debía estar en la lista de "Chicos que no debería mirar" de Ness por culpa de su prontuario.

Aunque, para ser honestos, la pequeña Ness debe tener a todos los chicos de Forks en esa puta lista.

Prejuicios.

Nessie debería ver esa película, Orgullo y Prejuicio.

¿Por qué?, no tengo ni la más puta idea, solo se me vino a la cabeza el nombre.

La campanita sonó, anunciando la entrada de otra persona, quité mi mirada del chico y Emmett para ver entrar a Alice con Floyd de la mano, había sido su turno de ir a buscarlo el día de hoy. Mi pequeño parlanchín venía hablando hasta por los codos, la expresión divertida en el rostro de Alice me causo gracia, Floyd no dejaba de gesticular con sus manitas mientras que Allie asentía a todo lo que él decía.

— ¡Mamá, hoy fue un día _fantabuloso_! —Floyd rodeó el mesón y se acomodó rápidamente sobre mi regazo, dejó un corto beso sobre mi mejilla y prosiguió a contarme su día—, la maestra Weber nos envió esto —removió en su mochila hasta que encontró un arrugado papel—. ¿Podemos ir?, ¿porfis?, ¿porfis? —y empezó a rebotar sobre mis piernas, el niño no concebía que ya estaba bastante grande para hacer estas cosas y que su peso no era el mismo a cuando tenía dos años.

— Primero tengo que ver de qué trata esto —abrí el papel y lo leí minuciosamente—, un viaje a La Push. Ya conoces First Beach, ¿para qué quieres ir de nuevo? —fruncí el ceño, habíamos dormido incluso en la playa, habíamos hecho una jodida fogata para comer malvaviscos.

— ¡Porque iré con mi curso, duh! —rodó sus ojos y alzó sus brazos al aire, como si mi pregunta fuera de lo más estúpida—, pero tú debes ir conmigo, y tienes que firmar, iremos en la mañana y estaremos allí _tooodo_ el día, ¡iremos todos juntos en el bus escolar!

— ¡B, el chico está listo! —mi atención fue hacia Emmett quien se estaba despidiendo amistosamente del moreno.

— Cuarenta y tres dólares que valieron la jodida pena —le sonreí a Nahuel, recibiendo el dinero que me entregaba—. Tal vez venga pronto a hacerme uno de esos —apuntó mis piercings—, siempre he querido uno en la ceja.

— Aquí estaremos, no tenemos intención de dejar el lugar —le entregué su boleta— Ten, aquí están todas las indicaciones para el cuidado de tu tatuaje, cualquier problema o duda que tengas no dudes en preguntarnos, Nau, no mordemos —fruncí mis labios—. Bueno, puede que Tink lo haga.

— Nau… —negó con su cabeza sonriente, luego observó a Alice por el rabillo de su ojo— No me importaría ser mordido por ella, ¿sabes? —su sonrisa cambió a una coqueta— estaría jodidamente honrado…

— ¡Sal de aquí, muchacho!

Dejó la tienda riendo, despidiéndose de los muchachos y lanzándole un beso a Alice que lo recibió gustosa. Era un chico coqueto, me agradaba bastante, no sería ningún problema en hacerlo parte del clan Swan, si Renesmee tan solo quisiera, pero la chica tenia pegado el cartel de monja en la espalda, frente, pecho… Estaba forrada en él.

Alguien debería decirle que salir no es malo.

Alguien que no sea yo, mi hermanita no lo recibiría bien de mí, aparte, me falta eso que llaman tacto para decir las cosas. Probablemente terminaríamos insultándonos mutuamente como habíamos estado haciendo desde que llegué al pueblucho.

— ¿Iremos?

Volví mi atención a Floyd.

Ugh.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

Esa cosa con sus ojos que me hacía querer darle toda la mierda que me pidiera, por más difícil de conseguir que esta fuera. ¿Era acaso una técnica especial desarrollada por cada hijo? No podía pensar en algún padre que pudiera resistirse a esa puta mirada. Pequeño mocoso manipulador.

Suspiré resignada.

— ¿Dónde dijiste que tenía que firmar?

…

El día había llegado, aquí estaba yo, levantada a las seis de la mañana terminando de poner las caluguitas de pescado con forma de animales marinos que Renesmee nos había preparado –había preparado para Floyd, en realidad–, tenía unas ojeras del asco, bostezaba cada dos por tres, y luego estaba Floyd. El maníaco. Parecía una pelota saltarina rebosante de alegría, rebotando de un lado a otro, echando cosas innecesarias a la mochila _innecesaria_ que me había obligado llevar. Sip, había usado esa mirada especial nuevamente, lo manipulador tiene que haberlo sacado de su padre, quien quiera que sea. Hacía un frío de mierda, para agregarle a la desgracia de todo esto. Floyd vestía con sus pantalones pitillos, su polerón con capucha de color gris y la chaqueta negra de cuero encima. Claro, su infaltable gorro de lana negro.

Se veía exquisito.

Daban ganas de comérselo al muy infeliz.

— ¡Ve a vestirte, ma'!

— Uh, estoy vestida, ¿qué estás hablando?

— No… ¿Iras así?

Miré mi vestimenta detenidamente. Estaba normal. Jeans, vans, polera manga larga y gorro de lana. Listo, ¿qué más iba a necesitar? Alcé una ceja a Floyd que hizo un sonidito de desesperación, se quitó la gorra y desordenó su cabello, luego se perdió por la escalera. El niño estaba… Loco, bueno, era de familia. Bajo luego de unos minutos, sosteniendo una absurda cantidad de chaquetas en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Floyd?

— Hace frío, te vas a enfermar —se cruzó de brazos observándome con su ceño fruncido—, tienes que abrigarte mamá, estaremos cerca de la playa, hará un montón de frío, ¿qué hay sobre tu nariz?

— Mi nariz está bien —hice una mueca.

— ¡Tu nariz se pondrá tan roja como la de Rodolfo! —y nuevamente gesticuló con sus manos—, y te dolerá, al igual que tus manitas, siempre te pasa cuando tienes frío. ¿Tengo que ir a despertar al abuelo para que te regañe?

Santísima mierda.

No podía creerlo.

¿Mi hijo me estaba regañando, amenazando y obligando a ponerme algo?

— ¿Qué… —fruncí el ceño y moví la cabeza confundida— ¡Cállate y ayúdame a guardar estas cosas! —resoplé—, y deja eso ahí, joder, no necesito más ropa, estoy bien.

— ¡Te estoy cuidando!

— El único que necesita ser cuidado aquí eres tú, mocoso. Yo ya estoy bastante crecidita, así que ven aquí y ayuda a mamá a guardar la comida que tía Ness preparó —enfurruñado se acercó a mí a terminar de guardar la comida en los potes. Nessie había hecho comida casi como para un pelotón completo.

Iba a ser un largo, largo jodido día.

Al llegar a la primaria me mordí la lengua firmemente.

No iba a aceptar que mi hijo había tenido razón, porque hacía un frío de puta madre, horrible, asqueroso, me tomó más de lo normal no temblar cada vez que una brisa corría libremente y cortaba mis desabrigadas mejillas. Al menos él estaba bien abrigado, eso era lo que contaba.

Nada más.

A la mierda mi nariz de tomate.

— ¡Niños, acérquense! —el grito de la maestra Weber hizo que todos los niños, que parecían osos polares con toda la ropa que llevaban encima, corrieran hacia ella, sus grititos de júbilo no se quedaron atrás. Uno por uno hicieron una fila frente a la puerta del autobús, la maestra pasaba la lista medida los niños iban subiendo.

— ¿No crees que estas un tanto ligera de ropa?

No me moví, sabía que era Edward quien había decidido joder mis pelotas. No es que era una niña altanera que no quería echarle una miradita al hombre este, quería moverme, lo hacía, créanme, pero estaba tan putamente congelada que sentía que en cualquier momento me quebraba, así sin más.

Mis dedos se iban a quebrar.

Era una _Bellapaleta_.

Congelada como el pobre de Capitán América.

— T-Tú sabes perfectamente cómo me veo cuando estoy ligera de ropa —mi voz sonó irregular.

— Claro, por supuesto —soltó una ronca carcajada—, pero no estaba hablando de eso.

— Lo sé, ahora, guarda silencio —me estremecí y escondí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón—. Genial, simplemente genial, estamos en puto verano, ¿dónde está el jodido sol?

— ¡Edward!

Ambos miramos a la mujer que lo había llamado con esa voz tan dulzona que estaba punto de darme diabetes. La rubia mujer caminaba hacia nosotros enfundando en un abrigo de piel blanco, con unas calzas blancas y un gorro blanco. Sus ojos fijos en el hombre que estaba junto a mí, fríos como el hielo, por un segundo pesé que sería Rosalie, pero luego la reconocí.

Como olvidarla.

— ¿Tanya?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Edward tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la confusión estaba presente en sus palabras. Tanya se acercó a él y dejó un beso sobre su mejilla, luego le sonrió dulcemente.

— La maestra Weber me pidió que la ayudara, algunos pequeños venía sin sus padres, vine a supervisar.

¿Quién era ella y que había hecho con Tanya?

Luego de haber soltado esas palabras, sus ojos se posaron a mí, tan filosos como los recordaba.

Forks había hecho de las suyas nuevamente.

…

_— Blondie, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?_

_— ¿Por quién me tomas?, y deja de llamarme así, ¿cuántas putas veces te lo he dicho?_

_Y me tiró la bolsita de yerba en la cara, la muy puta. Rodé mis ojos y la agarré una vez esta cayó al suelo. Si hay una persona que, en un mundo paralelo, me resultaría intimidante, esa sería la zorra de Tanya. Con esa pinta de Dominatrix que tiene, ¿a quién no? Ella tenía algo así como una doble vida, en Forks era la chica buena, en los antros de Port Ángeles era la dealer._

_Vendía la mejor marihuana de la historia, de eso no hay duda._

_— Muchas gracias, Blondie, muchas gracias. Mis neuronas no te lo agradecen tanto, pero que va, tenemos muchas de ellas aquí —golpeé mi frente con mi dedo índice y sonreí—. Big Bob nunca me ha defraudado, lo disfrutaré en tu nombre —Big Bob era el nombre de su planta, era alucinante, una de las mejores que he probado._

_— Nada de gracias, quiero mi puto dinero._

_— Tranquila, amiga —reí, metiendo la mano a mi bolsillo y sacando los billetes—, aquí tienes._

_— Y ahora, Swan, está de más decir que no quiero que nadie sepa sobre esto —sellé mis labios ante su amenaza no dicha. Sonrió cínicamente y asintió— Así me gusta bonita, puedes largarte._

_— Nos estamos viendo, Tanya —le hice un gesto con la mano al dar media vuelta—, espero que lo estés pasando excelente en el retiro espiritual._

_— No sabes lo feliz que mami y papi estarán cuando se enteren de que finalmente daré mi confirmación —rodó sus ojos sonriendo con malicia—. Que Dios te bendiga, Swan._

_— Que Dios te bendiga el puto trasero._

_…_

¿Seguirá vendiendo?

Le preguntaría luego, nos hacía falta un poco de felicidad.

— Isabella, es un placer volver a verte.

Y la muy cabrona se hacía la decente, ¡esto era divertidísimo!

Esto, y eso de que Edward dijera que era la consejera del club de celibato.

— Blondie, mucho tiempo, ¿huh? —un músculo se tensó ahí, justo en su mandíbula, cuando la llamé por el apodo que le había impuesto, la sonrisa en cambio, nunca se borró de su rostro— Edward mención algo sobre que haces de consejera en su club de frígidos.

— Celibato —murmuraron los dos a la vez, corrigiéndo mi error intencional.

— Lo que sea —le resté importancia con un movimiento de mi mano—, es un placer volver a verte, también. Luego me gustaría preguntarte algo, a solas, por supuesto —Edward frunció el ceño, pasando su mirada entre las dos consecutivamente— Ahora, creo que somos los tres únicos que no hemos montado el bus, ¿deberíamos…

— Oh, sí, claro, vamos.

Edward apuró el paso, dejándonos atrás.

— Espero que aún te quede un poco de Big Bob.

— Bob murió hace bastante y no dejó descendencia —hice un puchero, recordando los hermosos viajes que me hizo tomar Bob cada vez que lo fumaba—, ya no hago ese tipo de negocios, Swan. No me jodas, estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien —sus ojos seguían viendo al frente, extrañamente veían a Edward.

¿Estaba colada por el minino aún?

— Aw, he escuchado eso bastante últimamente, están todos así como… Maduros, o una mierda parecida. ¿Te estas fumando uno del bueno y no quieres compartir? Porque esa imagen de chica buena… —alcé mis cejas e hice una mueca con mis labios— _Nope_, simplemente no.

Estaba a punto de contestarme algo cuando la maestra nos apuró a que montáramos en el bus. Me subí rápidamente, buscando con la mirada a Floyd… ¿Por qué no me extraña que él y Grace compartieran asiento? Rodando mis ojos me acerqué a él, para tomarlo en mis brazos y sentarme junto a Cullen, que ya estaba allí con su niña, la cual se veía realmente adorable en su peluda chaqueta rosa.

— Creo que tendrás que dejar de comer basura, estás pesado hombrecito —Floyd negó con su cabeza fervientemente, haciendo que el gorro se resbalara hasta cubrir sus ojos. La pequeña Weasley rió dulcemente y estiró su manita para descubrir los ojos de mi nene.

— ¡Estoy bien! —chilló—, gracias Grace —le sonrió a la niña y volvió su atención a mí. Su ceño se frunció y se cruzó de brazos— Mamá… —abrí mis ojos inocentemente.

— ¿Qué hice ahora?

— Tu nariz está roja —murmuró, dándole un pequeño toque. Seh, puede que esté un poco roja, puede que me haya dolido un poquito el pequeño toque que me dio con su dedo índice, ¿a quién le importa?—, tus cachetes igual.

— Estoy bien, mocoso —rodé mis ojos—, deje de preocuparte por mamá, tu solo pasa un buen día, ¿sí? Has que valga la puta pena que me esté congelando como los mil demonios.

— ¿Trajiste la cámara, mami?

— ¡Por supuesto!, no te salvarás de mis fotos —Floyd sonrió y se acomodó mejor en mis brazos, recargando su cabeza sobre mi pecho—. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? —le pregunté, mirando de soslayo a Grace que ya tenía sus ojitos cerrados—, estarás más despierto una vez lleguemos —Floyd asintió, cerrando sus ojitos.

Ahora me encontraba calientita, con mi hijo abrigándome así.

Ni siquiera podía mirar por la ventana para matar el tiempo, Edward me tapa toda la vista.

Faltaba solo la musiquita de ascensor para hacer de esto más incómodo.

— Y… ¿cómo has estado?

Esa manera de comenzar una conversación que tenía Edward era tan efectiva como preguntar si te gusta el clima o qué hora era. Al chico tienen que enseñarle un poco sobre cómo abordar una mujer, tal vez y yo misma se lo enseñe, quien sabe. Sonreí, me contuve de rodar mis ojos para que el pobre no se sintiera mal, era encantador que quisiera conversar después de todo.

— Bien, aquí —me encogí de hombros, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de Floyd—, tratando de aguantar este frío de mierda. ¿Qué hay de ti Simba?

— No me puedo quejar.

Y nos quedamos callados, para después romper en unas risitas idiotas.

— Esta es la conversación más idiota que hemos tenido, ¿te das cuenta de eso?

— Mhm, lo hago —murmuró, volviendo a reír quedamente—, no sabía cómo entablar una conversación contigo, lo siento. Estoy seguro de que con Jasper no tienes estos problemas, ¿eh?

— Nadie tiene problemas hablando con Jasper, él solo… Habla si quiere hacerlo, le importa una mierda si la otra persona escucha o no —entorné mis ojos—. Y tú deberías dejar de hacer eso —murmuré con burla.

— ¿Hacer el qué? —me preguntó curioso.

— Eso, Edward, maullar como un pequeño gatito celoso.

— Y-Yo no sueno así —por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como sus mejillas se tornaban rosa—, solo fue una veracidad, nada más que eso, un inocente comentario de mi parte, ¿o me dirás que es mentira?

— Es distinto, Edward. La relación que tuve con cada uno.

— Por supuesto, con él _si_ tuviste una relación.

— ¡Oh, cállate! Eres una nena despechada.

— Te aprovechaste de mi inocencia y te metiste en mis pantalones —abrí mis ojos y lo observé incrédula. Una sonrisilla combatía por formarse en sus labios, pero él estaba tratando realmente de permanecer serio—, para luego meterte con mi hermano mayor, mala forma de jugar, Swan.

— Eres despreciable —reímos nuevamente.

El bus se detuvo en un estacionamiento cerca de la costa, la maestra nos indicó a todos que bajaremos con cuidado, los niños que venían acompañados de sus padres bajarían primero, luego los que venían por si solos bajarían supervisados por Tanya. Con Edward despertamos a nuestros pequeños, fuimos los últimos en bajarnos, la verdad es que solo habían unos cuatro padres más aparte de nosotros, así que tenía tendría un difícil trabajo el día de hoy.

— ¿Sucede algo, Tanya? —le preguntó la maestra, cuando bajó uno por uno a los niños, pero su rostro de exasperación era notorio totalmente.

— Hay un pequeño que no quiere bajar, Ángela —Tanya suspiró, observando al bus nuevamente—, he tratado de todo, dice que no quiere y que prefiere quedarse arriba solo.

La maestra Weber frunció sus labios y subió para hacer bajar al pequeño niño, cuando volvió a bajar su cara de decepción nos dejó todo claro. ¿Qué tan difícil era bajar a un mocoso?, ¿es que no conocían el chantaje estas mujeres?, iba a tener que tomar las riendas del asunto, por Dios.

— ¿Podrías echarle un ojo a Floyd? —le pregunté a Edward, quien asintió confundido—, maestra, ¿puedo tratar? —apunté el bus con mi dedo pulgar, Ángela asintió, no perdiendo nada en el proceso.

Cuando subí al bus, cagadísima de frío, mis ojos se fijaron rápidamente en el mocoso que estaba sentado en el último asiento, abrazando sus rodillas y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Me acerqué a él con rapidez y me senté a su lado, su cabeza se movió para observarme con sospecha, sus azules ojos entrecerrados hacia mí.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No puedo sentarme aquí? —pregunté despreocupada—, ¿está reservado o algo? Porque no había ningún nombre sobre el jodido asiento como para que no pudiera sentarme aquí, y si lo hubiera habido… Me habría sentado de todos modos.

— No voy a bajar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas mocoso?

— Ethan.

_Ethan._

El gusano que había atacado a mi bebé.

— ¿Sabes?, yo soy la mamá de Floyd —por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como su cuerpecito se tensó— Conoces a mi pequeño, ¿cierto? —asintió— bien, me gustaría que supieras que si algo le pasa a mi hijo… Bueno, su mamá es bastante protectora.

— Uh-huh —murmuró—, m-mi mamá no quiso venir —agregó cabizbajo—, dijo que ella solo se levantaba temprano para misa —sus manos se formaron en un puño—, ¿por qué otras mamás si vinieron y la mía no?

— Eh, bueno, a veces las mamás dicen cosas que no sienten —desordené su cabello rubio, en un intento de calmarlo. La verdad es que no se me daba muy bien esta mierda de reconfortar a la gente—, pero ahora, muchacho, debemos bajar. Te propongo un trato —me puse de pie y luego me agaché hasta quedar frente a él—, si bajas ahora conmigo, prometo darte de las caluguitas de pescado con formas de animales que trajimos para comer.

— ¿Con formas de animalitos? —sus ojos se iluminaron.

— Así es, campeón —le guiñé un ojo, y así fue como me gané su total confianza.

Quise hacer un baile cuando la gente me observaba anonadada, como si no creyeran que lo hubiera conseguido. Soy mamá, por todo lo santo, se cómo ganarme a un niño aunque no lo parezca. Edward sonreía como si estuviera orgulloso, bah, no era para tanto. Cuando traté de soltar la mano del pequeño, este afianzó más su agarre, le indiqué a Tanya que yo me encargaría de él con un gesto de mi cabeza, así que ahora aparte de Floyd, tenía un hijo adoptivo.

Genial.

Y para variar, mi pequeño hijo estaba enojado.

— Antes de que me vengas con tus berrinches —me agaché a su lado y lo miré fijamente a sus rabiosos ojos chocolate—, sé un niño sin rencores, todos se equivocan, el mocoso de aquí lo hizo. Juega y no jodas, déjale el ceño fruncido a los mayores, ¿entendido? —resopló y asintió reticente—, ¿juagarás con él entonces?

— Solo si no molesta a Grace.

— Tienes que prometer que no molestarás a la pequeña Grace, Ethan —Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del chico, pero no dijo nada—, si quieres jugar con los chicos debes ser un buen niño.

— Papá dice que yo soy mejor que todos.

— ¿Quién es tu papá?

— Michael Newton —contestó Edward, sonando irritado.

— Bueno, corazón, tu padre es un hijo de puta —el niño abrió sus ojos mientras yo desordenaba su cabello nuevamente como si nada—, nadie es mejor que nadie aquí. Ustedes… son niños, corran, jueguen, hagan travesuras, ignora a tu padre, y si tiene problemas dile que vaya a hablar con Bella Swan, ahí le haré saber quién es el mejor.

El rubio niño asintió a mis palabras.

— ¡Niños, presten atención! —la maestra Weber llamó la atención de todos—, bien, primero que todo me gustaría presentarles a alguien —y apareció un hombre aborigen que se me hizo demasiado conocido—. Él es el oficial Clearwater, niños —se oyó un coro de pequeños saludando al oficial—, el oficial será el encargado de contarnos sobre algunas historias que rodean La Push.

— Pero antes, niños… —el oficial sonrió— ¿quién quiere asar malvaviscos? —todos los pequeños comenzaron a chillar a modo de aprobación ante la sugerencia del oficial Clearwater.

Bajamos a First Beach, donde una enorme fogata que estaba en medio de unos cuantos troncos, nos esperaba. Había una mujer allí esperando nuestra llegada, sus rasgos eran parecidos a los del señor, una sonrisa conciliadora suavizaba su rostro. Era un tanto tedioso caminar por la playa con los zapatos puestos, y… Y yo seguía muerta del puto frío, Floyd tenía toda la razón cuando dijo eso sobre que en la costa el frío era peor.

— Les presento a nuestra cocinera, Sue —vaya, vaya, así que ella era la Sue de papá—, ella es la encargada de nuestros malvaviscos bañados en chocolate, ¡tomen asiento pequeños! —cada niño se sentó sobre un tronco. Grace estaba sentada en medio de Ethan y Floyd, la mujer, Sue, les fue entregando una brocheta a cada uno donde pondrían sus malvaviscos— Entonces, niños, ¿quieren escuchar una historia?

— ¡Sí! —chillaron todos emocionados a la vez.

— ¡Una de terror! —gritó Floyd sonriente, levantando su puño en el aire.

— Bien, haremos caso al chico Swan —el oficial me observó por un breve momento y sonrió. Él también nos recordaba, por supuesto— Esta es la historia de los fríos…

Era divertido ver a los mocosos prestar atención, estaban todos en silencio con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus expresiones expectantes y daban pequeños respingos a cada palabra que el oficial soltaba, era la historia más absurda que había escuchado pero los niños estaban encandilados. Eran niños después de todo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuré en un bajo volumen de voz a Edward cuando se posicionó tras de mí. Cullen estaba demasiado cerca de mi persona— Edward…

— Estás temblando —respondió, y sin quitarse su gigantesca chaqueta nos envolvió a ambos en ella. Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cintura y me apegó rápidamente a tu pecho, luego cerró su chaqueta, conmigo dentro. Estábamos los dos usando la misma chaqueta—, mamá me enseñó a ser un caballero, pero hace demasiado frío para darte mi chaqueta y quedarme solo en mi camisa, así que esta fue la única solución que encontré.

Joder.

No quería ni moverme.

Lo sentía tras de mí, a él entero, su duro pecho contra mi espalda.

Esto no estaba bien amigos, no lo estaba.

— Uh, g-gracias Cullen —me removí un tanto incómoda por la situación.

— De nada… Pero, eh, no te muevas, por favor.

Claro, claro, le estábamos dando un espectáculo a la gente.

La mañana pasó sin más que contar, el oficial Clearwater encandiló a los niños con sus historias de "los fríos" y sobre el clan Quileute que vivía antiguamente en la reserva. Aún quedaban algunos, otros… A los otros yo los conocía muy bien, típicos niños que no quisieron seguir con la tradición familiar, ¿qué íbamos a hacer con las nuevas generaciones? Arruinaban años y años de tradición.

— Si Jake escuchara esto —murmuré, escuchando las historias Quileutes.

— ¿Aún tienes contacto con ellos? —me preguntó Edward. Ah, ¿tenía que hablarme justo ahí, cerca de mi oído? O Cullen era muy inocentón o el muy puto me estaba tentando, yo era una mujer, y esta mujer no era de piedra, y menos si me tentaba de esa forma.

— Nope, hace unos meses que no sé nada de ellos —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Minino?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tienes una roca escondida en tus pantalones? Hay algo que me clava el trasero, quiero creer que es una roca, por tu propio bien o no respondo —Edward se removió incómodo, sin decir nada, podía jurar por Dios mismo que estaba sonrojado a más no poder— Y otra cosa, me estás agarrando el culo.

— ¿Q-Qué? —preguntó confundido, y yo calmadamente le volví a repetir lo que sus manos estaban haciendo.

— Uh, me estás agarrando el culo —era tan gracioso tomarle el pelo.

— ¡Oh!, l-lo siento, no quería… Digo, no es que no quiera, es… No sabía… No sé dónde poner las manos —era adorable cuando se ponía tartamudo y todo nervioso, solo por eso lo perdonaba.

Tomé sus manos, la cuales estaban atrapadas entre nuestros cuerpos –mi parte trasera y su amigo, para ser exactos– y lo hice rodearme la cintura con ambas de ellas. Para que ambos cupiéramos en su chaqueta había tenido que desistir de las mangas. Dejé sus manos sobre mi estómago, descansando inocentemente, mis manos estaban sobre las suyas… No es que me estuviera aprovechando de Simba, simplemente tampoco sabía dónde ponerlas, ¿sí?

— Así está mejor, no es que no me guste que me agarren el culo, me encanta, de hecho, sobre todo las nalgadas —un objeto no identificado hizo acto de presencia, por ahí por en mi trasero nuevamente—, pero… Joder, invítame una cerveza primero o que se yo —Edward rio quedito ante mis palabras, sus manos presionaron mi estómago levemente.

No sé si Forks me estaba volviendo estúpida o qué, pero fue la peor idea lo de dejar sus manos ahí.

Y dejarme encerrar por él en su chaqueta.

Podría haberme hecho la fuerte y mamado el frío sin más.

El minino estaba sacando sus garras, algo me estaba haciendo el muy cabrón.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Bien, no me he demorado mucho en subir, ¿no?, ¿ah? gfdknskhkjd jajaja. Bueno, ¡espero les haya gustado el capítulo! aquí está Tanya finalmente, toda una blanca paloma la mujer, está tratando de irse al lado de los buenos pero B... Bueno, B no la dejará ir tan facilmente, al menos sin antes obtener algo de ella, algo como uno de esos cigarrillos que te causan risa (?) En el próximo capítulo B tomará una decisión sobre Edward y sus roces simultaneos, como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta Bella no es alguien que se ande con rodeos y dude mucho sobre sus actos, solo les diré que cuando ella quiere algo... Teman, porque sea como sea lo obtendrá, así que el minino tendrá que tener un poco más de cuidado si no quiere quemarse por jugar con fuego ;)

Por otro lado, el agunos reviews me han preguntado cada cuanto actualizo, como dije en el grupo, la verdad es que no tengo un tiempo estimado, ¡lo sieeeento! pero las chicas que ya me conocen saben que soy un tanto... bastante impuntual para esas cosas XDD y sinceramente prefiero no decirles fecha a decirla e incumplir como me suele suceder XDD ¡Les doy una enorrrrme bienvenida a las chica que se estan uniendo a la historia y me dejan esos reviews enorrrrmes que me encanta leer! enserio, me hacen reír y sonrojar un montón jajajaja.

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo, si se me olvida algo solo preguntan y prometo responder :)

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

Lamb.


	8. Tuyo hasta que dos más dos sea tres

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Tuyo hasta que dos más dos sea tres.

* * *

_Baby, I'm yours – Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

_— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_— Papá es el sheriff, tiene que dar un buen ejemplo —me encogí de hombros, de pie atrás de la última hilera de asientos de la iglesia. Papá y Renesmee estaban sentados escuchando las palabras del reverendo Cullen—, y, aunque el reverendo haya insinuado que los santos arrancarían de la iglesia al yo poner un pie en ella, bueno, debo apoyar a mi viejo, ¿sabes?_

_— Tienes corazón, Swan, quien lo diría._

_— Bueno, no soy yo la dominatrix aquí._

_Tanya se tensó y cuadró su mandíbula._

_La misa del domingo había terminado, la gente de Forks siempre se daba un caluroso abrazo luego de que estaba finalizaba, así que ahí estaba yo, usando un jodido vestido por petición de papá, esperando entre ese mar de gente que Charlie decidiera finalmente volver a casa. Tanya no se había movido de mi lado, aunque ella estaba aceptando bastantes abrazos con una fingida sonrisa en su rostro._

_Para mí no había abrazos, solo miradas curiosas o simplemente me ignoraban._

_— ¡Edward! —chilló Tanya, me giré para observar la feliz imagen. Oh, minino estaba enredado en las garras de medusa. Tanya se había colgado de su cuello apenas Edward se había acercado a ella— Todas mis buenas bendiciones para ti —murmuró la rubia al oído de Simba._

_— Uh, muchas gracias Tanya, bendiciones para ti y tu familia de igual manera —Edward se separó del abrazo violador de Tanya caballerosamente, pero esta no soltó su brazo en ningún minuto, y minino, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se giró hacia mí— Isabella._

_— Minino —murmuré, haciendo un ademán con mi cabeza. Sonreí con picardía y caminé hasta quedar frente a él. Tanya me observaba con el ceño fruncido, pero yo estaba concentrada en el muchacho de ojos verdes frente a mí. Oh, ese sonrojo me gustaba tanto— ¿Para mí no hay abrazo ni bendiciones? Me hieres, ¿dónde está el perdón al prójimo?_

_— ¡Oh!, sí, lo siento —se separó de Tanya con un carraspeo e incómodamente me rodeó en un abrazo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje más cerca de mí—. Pensé que querías mantenerlo en secreto —susurró en un bajo volumen de voz, solo para que yo escuchara._

_— Solo me estás dando las bendiciones —me encogí de hombros—, y esa perra no te quitaba las manos de encima._

_— Isabella…_

_— Eres mí gatito, que te quede claro._

_Y ahí, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Edward, los fríos ojos de Tanya se fijaron en mí y yo le hice un humilde saludo con mi dedo medio. Ella simplemente no puede ni siquiera pensar en tener lo que es mío._

_…_

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú con Edward?

Me giré inocentemente hacía Tanya luego de distribuir las caluguitas de pescado entre Ethan y Floyd equitativamente. Sonreí siniestramente bajo su atenta y malhumorada mirada. No tenía nada con Edward, por supuesto, una que otra insinuación por aquí y por allá, pero nada más. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que ella era su novia?

— ¿No eres tú su novia? —le pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Sabes perfectamente que estoy en eso —se sentó junto a mí, hablando bajo y amenazadoramente—. No pongas tus sucias garras en lo que es mío, Swan, más te vale que no lo hagas otra vez. Tú ya perdiste la oportunidad, ahora es mí turno.

¿Ella me estaba amenazando?

Oh, joder, ¡ella me estaba amenazando!

Yo había terminado con un tipo del doble de Emmett en Chicago… ¿Y ella se atrevía a amenazarme?

— Sí, bueno, amiga, no veo tu nombre en ninguna parte de su cuerpo —sonreí lentamente y luego fijé mis ojos en los suyos con sugestividad— _ninguna_ parte, si sabes a lo que me refiero —bostecé con aburrimiento—, y el mío sí que lo verás en él, así que… _Sip_, desiste muñeca.

— No juegues conmigo, Swan —ah, esos ojos asesinos estaban ahí nuevamente, ella se imaginaba las una y mil maneras de matarme—. No con Edward, no con él.

— No estoy jugando contigo, Blondie, no lo haría aunque me rogaras hacerlo, soy bastante buena, por si te interesa, eso es lo que me dijo Tink una vez —le guiñé un ojo—. Y sobre Edward… Eso no es asunto tuyo, de todos modos. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que alimentar a mi bebé.

Su fría mirada azul se transformó en fuego, oh, ella no pensaba en matarme, ella _quería_ matarme. Creo que si supiera que tomé la virginidad del pequeño Edward, yo ya estaría muerta, de hecho, me gustaría decírselo solo para ver su puta reacción, y para que sepa qué es verdad sobre de mi nombre en él, no literalmente pero... Debería haber patentado su verga cuando la tuve, demonios. De todos modos… _¡Booyah!_ La rubia se podía ir al carajo con esas palabras cavernícolas de "Él ser mío, tú, perra", porque, señoras y señores, él fue mío…

… Y lo sería otra vez, lo decidí en el momento en que me encerró en esa puta chaqueta.

Fue un gesto de lo más adorable y me encendió como los mil demonios.

Alguien debería haberle enseñado a Edward a no jugar con fuego.

— ¿Mamá?

Floyd me estaba llamando hace un buen rato y yo nuevamente me había perdido en el espacio sideral. No era el único que me observaba de una extraña manera, Edward, que estaba sentado justo frente a nosotros con Grace a su lado, y que lamentablemente había presenciado el amigable intercambio de palabras entre la furcia y yo, me observaba suspicaz, como si supiera que algo sucedía y él estaba involucrado.

— ¿Qué pasa, renacuajo?

— Grace quiere preguntarte algo —me dijo, apuntando a la pelirroja nena. Me giré hacia la niña, quien tenía sus mejillas tan rojas como una frambuesa y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manitas.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo muñeca?

— Uh, yo… ¿p-podría probar una?

— ¿Una de qué? —Edward lucía tan confundido como yo ante las palabras de su pequeña niña. Grace apuntó las caluguitas de pescado con su regordete dedo. Reí y le di una mirada a Edward para ver si se oponía.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo darle una? No se contigo, con toda esa mierda de la comida saludable —me encogí de hombros, el solo rodó sus ojos y asintió hastiado de mis palabras. Estaba segura de que odiaba oírme maldecir, pero era algo que llevaba en mí y, joder si lo cambiaba— Ten, tu papi nos dio pase libre —le guiñé un ojo a Grace y le di un poco de los animalitos.

— ¡Mira papi, un caballito de mar! —chilló, sosteniendo una caluga.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —Edward le sonrió a su hija que le mostraba con entusiasmo las distintas figuras— El otro día llegó a casa pidiendo nuggets con forma de princesa, ¿cómo se supone que le haga eso? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Ah, bueno, deberías preguntarle a Nessie, si no fuera por ella Floyd solo comería comida envasada, ya sabes, esa que se caliente en el microondas y viene preparada, solo llegar y calentar. La mejor invención del ser humano, mi humilde opinión.

— ¿No sabes cocinar?

Y Floyd comenzó a reír estruendosamente junto a mí, esa molesta risa que parecía más a un perro ahogándose, él reía tan fuerte que incluso el muy tonto se atoró con su propia saliva. Bueno, cuando se estuviera ahogando yo no iba a salvarlo, díganme mala madre y todo, no iba a hacerlo, él se estaba burlando de mí.

— ¡Una vez a mamá le explotó la olla! —gritó sonriente—, ella estaba haciendo un arroz, que no parecía arroz, era como una masa blanca toda pegajosa, ¡con tío Grizz pensábamos que en cualquier momento le saldrían brazos y nos iba a atacar! —hizo una mueca de desagrado con sus labios, le di un pequeño golpe en sus costillas con mi codo por ser un mal hijo— y de pronto, ¡pum!, ¡la olla explotó!

— La cocina y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Nos odiamos, mantenemos nuestras distancias para que ninguno salga herido, es lo mejor que puedo hacer —Edward sonreía divertido por la historia que Floyd había contado. Yo no le encontraba nada de divertido, había terminado con una quemadura en mi brazo, dolió como la mierda.

Y el arroz no había quedado _tan_ malo como Floyd lo hizo parecer.

Se lo comieron igual, todos.

¡Eran unos cabrones malagradecidos!

— Así que después solo comíamos McDonald's… o Subway, mamá ama Subway, ella puede comerse uno de esos sándwiches de treinta centímetros, con todos los ingredientes, de una mascada. Una vez ganó una membrecía en una competencia en el Subway de Detroit, ¿cierto, ma'?

— Cierto —murmuré, con la vista clavada en mi comida. No era necesario que Floyd le hiciera saber a Edward que podía meterme unos treinta centímetros en la boca, ¿para qué? Ya tenía suficiente con los chicos llamándome "Garganta profunda" como una porno que salió por ahí una vez.

— ¿Treinta centímetros? —el muy cabrón se estaba burlando de mí.

Tomé mi refresco y le di un sorbo, observando a Edward bajo mis pestañas.

— Treinta jodidos centímetros, imagina lo que puedo hacer con mi boca, ¿te lo imaginas? —arqueé una de mis cejas, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi persona cuando vi su manzana de Adán subir y bajar, y sus mejillas tornarse de un tenue rosa—, sip, parece que _sí_ te lo imaginas.

— ¡Mi papi es el mejor cocinero de _tooodo _el mundo! —la pequeña Grace nos volvió a la realidad, esa realidad donde hablábamos de comida de treinta centímetros exactamente y no de otras cosas sucias—, abu Esme dice que sacó sus… sus…

— Dotes culinarias —murmuró Edward.

— ¡Sus dote _culunarias_!

— Culinarias, corazón.

— Eso —Grace asintió—, de ella, porque los dos cocinan riquísimo. Abu Carli dice que por eso se enamoré de abu Esme, porque cocinaba de maravillas.

Ese puto comentario machista, no podía esperar más del patriarca Cullen.

— ¿Abu Carli?

— Así lo llama Grace, le cuesta decir Carlisle.

— Me pregunto qué pensaría Carli de mí llamándolo así —Edward hizo una mueca con sus labios.

Uh-huh, eso mismo pensé.

…

— ¡Mamá, mamá!, ¡mami mira, puedo volar!

Floyd me gritaba desde una extraña plataforma de madera. Que digo, era un tronco gigantesco de árbol con extrañas formas, realmente lindo, y Floyd estaba parado en la cima. Joder, ¿cómo se había subido ahí? La cosa era del doble de Edward, y Cullen era grande, ¿cómo lo iba a bajar de ahí? Él estaba de pie sobre la cosa esa pasándolo de lo lindo, con ambos de sus brazos extendidos, el viento movía su chaqueta y… ah, él creía que estaba volando.

— ¡Floyd, bájate de ahí ahora mismo! —chillé caminando hacia el lugar.

— ¡Pero mamá, yo quiero una foto!

— ¡Y una mierda, te quiero abajo en este instante mocoso! —Floyd resopló y se sentó en la orilla del tronco. Oh mierda, ya lo veía tirado de cabeza en la arena, desnucado, quedando parapléjico de por vida— Ten cuidado, joder, ¿cómo te subiste?

— Uh, y-yo lo ayudé.

Él lo había ayudado, claro, por supuesto.

Me giré hacia Edward como la nena del exorcista, estoy segura de que mi cara estaba igual de hermosa que la de ella. Él había ayudado a mi renacuajo a subirse a esa mierda de tronco, ¿él le iba a pagar el puto hospital si se quebraba algún hueso? No, su mamá tendría que correr con los gatos, y con las lágrimas, y con la angustia y con todo.

— Te patearé el culo, ¿te gustaría que yo subiera a…

— ¡Papi!, ¡papi, se ve todo el mar de aquí y no tiene fin!

Claro, mierda, ella estaba arriba también.

— ¿Ibas a decir algo, Bella? —había una pizca de burla en su tono.

— Si, te odio —le sonreí cínicamente y observé a los dos pequeñuelos— Si se quiebran algo, él es el culpable de esto, que conste —apunté a Edward con mi dedo— Ahora, pónganse para una fotografía —tomé mi Nikon y enfoqué el lente hacia ellos, se veían adorable, Floyd le había pasado su gorro de lana a Grace, ambos sonreían en la fotografía, felices y hermosos.

— ¡Vamos, Floyd! —la pequeña Weasley jaló a mi hijo de la mano—, si nos _quiebramos_ algo papi nos arregla, él es doctor, ¿sabías? Papi arregla niños, él me arreglo cuando me caí cuando tenía estos —y le mostro tres de sus deditos, luego ambos se tomaron de la mano y corrieron por el tronco, lejos de mi vista.

Cruzaba los dedos para que no se cayera.

Floyd había sacado la torpeza de Renesmee, pasaba más tiempo con la cara en el suelo que en otra parte.

Estaba lleno de "marcas de guerra" como había bautizado sus cicatrizas con ayuda de Emmett.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en mi pantalón. Me puse histérica cuando recordé la musiquita que tenía cuando me llamaban, mis mejillas se colorearon sin permiso alguno y traté por todos los medios de atender la puta llamada antes de que sonara el _ringtone_ designado. Joder, joder, joder, ¿por qué no lo había cambiado antes? Estúpida B.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name… _**_(1)_**

— Pensé que no te gustaba Bon Jovi, ya sabes, demasiado… _cursi_ para ti —rodé los ojos a Edward, ignorando lo rojo de mi cara y el tono de diversión que estaba latente en su voz, y contesté mi teléfono.

— ¿Qué onda?

— _¡Nos ha ido de puta madre! _—la alegre voz de Emmett se escuchó del otro lado. Alice estaba cantando una pegajosa cancioncita que, creo, solo creo, era algo que habíamos escuchado en la radio, algo de Justin Bieber— _Hemos atendido quince personas hoy B, ¡quince jodidas personas! Tatuajes y perforaciones, Tink se ha encargado de lo tuyo aunque… Tenemos una reserva, un tipo… _—supuse que a Emmett le habían quitado su teléfono cuando escuché un chillido ensordecedor, tuve que alejar el auricular de mi oído un poco.

Alice era una jodida groupie **(2)**.

—_ ¡Santísima mierda!, B, ¡te mueres! _—gritó Alice como una colegiala de quince, ella seguía chillando con esa voz de pito que me rompía los tímpanos— _B, nena, vino este tipo a la tienda, para chuparse los dedos B, lo juro. Hijo de puta, lucía como un actor de cine porno…_

— ¿Así de mal, eh?, ¿qué tipo?, ¿James Dean o Brad Pitt?

— _James jodido Dean, y te aseguro que era su versión hetero, incluso estaba más partible que Dean. No pude evitar preguntarle si tenía su permiso para meter mi lengua en su garganta, lo siento, sé que debí guardar la ética profesional de nuestro trabajo, pero joder, imposible, y te lo digo yo nena._

— ¡Así de mal! —chillé con sorpresa. Alice no era una chica que se dejara llevar fácilmente por caras bonitas, así que debía estar de puta madre el tipo este— Ver para creer muñeca, ver para creer —reí bajo la curiosa mirada de Edward— ¿Qué hay sobre la reserva que hizo Grizz?, ¿fue el tipo este?

— _Prepárate, perra, no sabes cuánto te envidio _—reí nuevamente por las palabras de Alice— _El pecado andante, mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos, quiere una perforación, una que yo no pude hacer por falta de entrenamiento de tu parte… ¿A que no adivinas dónde?_

— Me-estás-jodiendo.

— _Nope, cariño, no lo hago._

— ¡¿Quiere que le perfore la verga?! —chillé. Edward frunció el ceño y alguna de las mamás me dieron una que otra mala miradita por la palabra utilizada— ¿No le sacaste una foto o algo?, encantada le hago la perforación, si es una copia del siglo veintiuno de James Dean… Joder, le hago el aseo completo.

— _Su cita está apuntada para dentro de tres días, él lo pidió, no podía sacarle una foto como una puta acosadora, ¿qué querías que le dijera? "Eh, hombre caliente, ¿podrías sacarte la ropa para ver la mercancía? Mi amiga quiere ver de qué porte tiene que ser la férula que usara en ti… Y de paso te digo que ella se come sándwiches de treinta centímetros"_

— ¿Qué les ha dado a todos por recordarme eso? Floyd hoy abrió su maldita boca y le contó a Edward sobre los Subways, ¿una chica no puede amar los Subways?

— _Te lo zarpaste, B. De un puto bocado, joder, estoy segura de que te lo hubieras comido atravesado. Si tan solo hubieras visto el rostro del pobre vendedor, creo que tuvo un orgasmo ahí mismo, lo hiciste manchar sus pantaloncitos._

— ¿Algo más que necesite saber sobre el negocio, Tink?

— _¡Eres una aguafiestas! —_chilló— _Eso es todo, nada más interesante… Oh, y te llevarás una sorpresa enorme cuando sepas el nombre de tu futuro cliente _—Alice sonó misteriosa en esa parte, fruncí el ceño por su actitud— _¡Te queremos, perra, no hagas sufrir al niño pijo y cuida de nuestro hijo!_

— Vale, vale, no haré sufrir a Simba —una expresión inocente se formó en mi rostro cuando Cullen me observó interrogante— ¡Sigan así y tendremos juerga el fin de semana! Los quiero, idiotas.

Corté el teléfono sonriente y volví a guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— Veo que ya no sientes frío.

_Hmpf_, cierto, ya no temblaba como una idiota. Pero tenía una certeza única en que Edward se refería a otra cosa al hacer ese _inocente_ comentario al aire, más así como de connotación sexual, algo relacionado sobre mí poniendo un piercing en la verga de un chico que según Alice debía ser un monumento de la sensualidad.

— ¿Algo que quieras preguntar, minino? —arreglé mi gorro haciéndome la tonta, a la espera de que dijera lo que realmente sentía. Edward celoso era un amor, aún recuerdo una vez hace algunos años atrás cuando tuvo la cara de hacerme una adorable escena.

Ah, qué años aquellos.

…

_— ¿Peter Shaw?_

_Dejé la pistola de agua a un costado y me enderecé un poco en la silla en la que estaba sentada. Era verano y… Bueno, no había mucho que hacer un verano en Forks, así que aquí estaba yo, en el patio delantero de mi casa solo usando la parte de arriba de mi bikini y un short. La pistola de agua que tenía conmigo definitivamente no tenía agua. Papá tenía un Jack que estaba de lujo._

_Edward estaba frente a mí luciendo alterado. Estaba teniendo uno de sus episodios de ansiedad, creo._

_— ¿Quién coño es ese? —le pregunté, poniéndome la pistola en la boca y saboreando las gotas de alcohol que salían de esta— Explícate Cullen, y cálmate, estás haciendo esa cosa con tus manos nuevamente —sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando fue consciente de la manera tan desenfrenada con la que movía sus manos._

_— Lo siento —murmuró avergonzado._

_— No tienes porqué sentirlo, es algo tuyo, viene en el paquete —le sonreí._

_— ¿Por qué con Peter? —me preguntó, acercándose un poco más a mí._

_— Todavía no sé de qué me estás hablando._

_— ¡De tu chico de turno! —chilló, alzando sus brazos al aire— Del chico que le está contando a media población masculina como fue… —y ahí estaba, el rubor nuevamente apoderándose de sus mejillas— Uh, como fue… C-Como fue hacerlo contigo._

_— ¿Yo lo hice con un Peter Shaw? —hice una mueca con mis labios— Nope, no lo creo, nunca lo haría con alguien que tuviera un nombre tan estúpido como ese. ¿Estás seguro de que ese era el nombre?, ¿y qué anda diciendo el muy cabrón? No debe haber sido muy bueno si no recuerdo ni una mierda._

_— ¿Cómo puedes no recordar con quien estuviste?_

_— ¿Cómo puedes tú creer todo lo que dicen?_

_Vale, me estaba encabronando._

_Está bien, yo era todo lo que ellos especulaban en el pueblo, una zorra, una descarrilada, el anticristo, sigan nombrando que eso también lo soy. Pero eso no quería decir que me había acostado con todos los del pueblo, algunos, sí, y diferido de lo que piensa la población, si recuerdo con quienes me he acostado y han sido solo dos. ¿Peter Shaw? Ni en sueños húmedos, ese cabrón estaba mintiendo, no había sido el primero y tampoco sería el último._

_No es como si me importara, les gustaría a esos hijos de puta probar un poco de esto._

_— Y-Yo… —Edward lucía arrepentido ahora— Es solo… Cuando escuché lo que hablaba de ti yo solo pensé… Lo siento, en realidad no pensé, estaba tan molesto… —y sus manos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente— Quería… No me gusta escuchar sobre tus conquistas, no me gusta escuchar la manera tan vulgar que tienen al hablar de lo que hacen contigo._

_— No hay ningún Peter Shaw, minino, no soy una puta, no ando con uno y con otro. Joder, solo me he acostado con dos tipos y de repente tengo una docena que dice que ha estado entre mis piernas. Cabrones mentirosos —negué con mi cabeza y me puse de pie lentamente— No hay necesidad de estas escenas de celo._

_— Yo no…_

_— Oh sí, tú sí —sonreí, sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías para calmar el temblor en ellas. Él tenía un severo problema, le había acarreado algunos inconvenientes cuando íbamos en primaria. Se habían burlado de él por sus ataques… habían, yo me había encargado de los idiotas que osaron a burlarse— No es necesario._

_— Lo es, contigo lo es._

_— Tranquilo, hombre —reí, volviendo a poner la pistola en mi boca y dejando un chorro de Jack en ella—, eres tú ahora._

_— Uh, claro, en secreto._

_— Eh, Carlisle es el que pegaría el grito al cielo —Edward sonrió suavemente y asintió. Me acerqué a su rostro y deposité un corto beso sobre sus labios. Era un tierno sonrojándose de ese modo cada vez que lo besaba, ¡ni siquiera había lengua y él se ponía todo avergonzado!_

_— ¿No Peter Shaw?_

_— No Peter Shaw, solo Edward Cullen —y le guiñé un ojo._

_Me gané una hermosa sonrisa luego de esa respuesta._

_…_

— ¿A quién le harás una perforación en, uh, _ahí_?

— ¿En el pene? —Edward rodó sus ojos por mi sutileza—. No lo sé —me encogí de hombros—, mañana lo sabré, ha dejado una cita para dentro de tres días más —sonreí expectante. No expectante de tener una verga frente a mí, solo… de la idea, como sufrían los hijos de puta cuando los atravesaba con la aguja.

— ¿Te gusta hacer eso?

Lo observé con confusión, parpadeando repetidas veces.

— Diablos, sí.

Su entrecejo se frunció, y caminó lentamente hacia mí, quedando a una distancia bastante remota nuestros rostros. Vaya, el pequeño Edward era un minino osado. Arqueé una de mis cejas, a la espera de que comenzara a vomitar palabras como usualmente lo hacía.

Pero no lo hizo.

Él hizo algo totalmente distinto que casi me hizo caer de culo sobre la arena.

Su mano derecha fue lentamente a dar con mi mejilla. Uh, okay, algo estaba sucediendo aquí. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, esperando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Mis ojos no dejaron su rostro en ningún momento, no era como si pudiera, estaba tan cerca que podía contar las casi inexistentes pecas que resaltaban en el puente de su nariz. Edward, luego de acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar, lamió sus labios lentamente.

Solo salió la punta de su lengua a remojar sus labios, tentándome la muy bastarda.

Santa mierda.

¿Sabría él como me ponía ese gesto inocentón?

— Supongo que quisiste decir que te gusta tu trabajo, _perforar _—alzó sus cejas—, no poner tus manos sobre ciertas partes masculinas —él estaba jugando conmigo. Uh-huh, el simplemente no quería jugar, no si iba a salir perdiendo en esta. Pon bien las cartas sobre la mesa, Edward, sin arrepentimientos.

— Ambas, en realidad, mi querido leoncillo —le guiñé un ojo.

— ¿_Tu_ querido leoncillo? —sonrió dulcemente, un tanto avergonzado. Toda la valentía que se había apoderado de su cuerpo lo abandonó en un santiamén. Se alejó lentamente de mí y entre bromas me dijo— ¿Es que ahora soy tuyo?

— Siempre lo has sido —encogí mis hombros—, siempre lo serás.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, algo cálido, algo como apreciación, pero el brillo se esfumó tan rápido como apareció y le siguió su ceño fruncido en profundidad. Ah, eso solo presagiaba problemas.

— Yo… N-No lo soy —dijo con lo que él suponía era convicción, cruzándose de brazos—. M-Mi hermano… Jasper lo fue, yo solo fui cosa de una noche, nada más, lo dejaste claro, ¿lo recuerdas?

— _Pff_, Jasper no es mío, te lo regalo si quieres, no lo quiero —a modo de broma hice una mueca de asco para hacerlo sonreír. Eh, no sucedió, ugh, Edward era tan serio cuando se lo proponía— Tú, en cambio, sí lo eres. Y sabes muy bien que el sexo fue cosa de una noche, pero había algo ahí minino.

— No lo soy, yo… —desordenó su cabello y se sonrojó furiosamente, sus orejitas bien rojas— ¿Sabes cuantas veces quise escuchar eso cuando éramos unos púber? Y tú vienes ahora y… No, no lo soy.

— ¡Oh, venga ya, tengo tu virginidad! Eres mío, asúmelo. Además, tú lo dijiste.

— ¿Yo? Estás mintiendo.

— ¡No lo hago! No te hagas el idiota, lo dijiste Simba, así que no te queda nada más que aceptarlo —ahora fui yo la que se acercó lentamente a él. Su mirada era capciosa, como si estuviera esperando alguna movida de mi parte. Pero yo no haría nada, no señor.

…

_— Si tu papi supiera de esto, ardería Troya._

_— Papá no puede estar siempre diciéndome lo que debo hacer._

_— ¿Por eso te gusto minino?, ¿por qué soy la fruta prohibida?_

_Estaba jodiendo, por supuesto._

_Fruta ni que nada, pero era así como él me veía después de todo. Era la manzana podrida de Forks y Edward era el buen samaritano, el modelo a seguir de los de primer año, el orgullo de la comunidad. ¡Y yo lo estaba mancillando! Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Edward me observaba dulcemente, sus ojos refulgían bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por una rendija de su ventana. Llegué a cantar en mi mente una canción de Bryan Adams._

_Bryan jodido Adams, por todo lo santo._

_¿Qué tan cursi podía ser?_

_— ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_— Uh, en dos semanas más, cuando acabe el año —sonreí pensando en mi libertad— ¿Qué hay de ti?, he escuchado que te está yendo de puta madre allá en Connecticut, ¿eres tan bueno allá como acá?_

_— Uh, si, hago lo que puedo —supe que estaba sonrojado sin siquiera mirarlo._

_— ¿Alguna novia?, un chico lindo como tú debe tener locas a las guarras del campus, ¿eh?_

_— No hay novia —le observé por el rabillo de mi ojo, quedando un tanto estúpida por la adorable sonrisa que había en sus labios—, no habrá novia, Bella, solo estás tú._

_— Edward…_

_— Es la verdad, eres tú y nadie más, no importa si no quieres que lo diga, así es —suspiró pesadamente—. Sé que dijiste que cuando llegara mi turno de partir a Yale, terminaríamos todo, pero soy tuyo, tómalo o déjalo, porque lo seguiré siendo no importa el qué._

_Se sentía bien, de todos modos, uh, tener algo… Algo que fuera mío._

_…_

— ¡No!, ¡e-eso pasó hace bastante tiempo! —chilló, sin querer asumir la verdad. Porqué él lo sabía, en sus ojos desquiciados lo podía ver, trataba de ocultarlo, pero, nene, es imposible olvidar a Isabella Swan, que va.

— ¿Y?, pasó. Toma, ahí lo tienes, ¡pasó! Fui tu primera, eso te convierte inmediatamente de mi propiedad, estás marcado, _eres _mío Cullen —sonreí con socarronería. Yo solo estaba jodiéndolo, en realidad no pensaba todo eso de "fui tu primera vez, me perteneces, tú, objeto", simplemente era divertido verlo refunfuñar como un gatito.

— ¿Isabella Swan fue tu primera vez?

Santa mierda.

Se le armaría una gorda a Edward, pero él empezó todo esto. Cuando nos giramos vimos a una muy asombrada Tanya tras nosotros. Bueno, no tan asombrada, más bien, _encabronada_ Tanya tras nosotros. Sus ojos se clavaban como dagas en mí, oh Dios, estaría tan muerta ahora mismo, estoy segura de que si hubiera podido matarme, lo haría, luego me traería a la vida nuevamente para matarme por segunda vez.

— Tanya, estamos hablando aquí, si no te has dado cuenta.

— Y yo le hice una pregunta a Edward, no a ti —la perra me dio un leve empujón para ponerse frente a mí y encarar a Edward. ¿Qué importaba con quien había tenido relaciones?, era su vida, él podía hacerlo con quien quisiera.

Excepto la señora Cope, la señora Cope era… No, ugh, podría ser su tatarabuela.

— Tanya, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Le has estado mintiendo a los niños! —chilló la rubia, un tic apareció en su rostro. Oh Dios, era la cosa más divertida que había visto, ¿q-qué era esa cara de ardilla?—, ¡les has contado una mentira cuando juramos decir siempre la verdad!

— Es solo una mentira blanca.

— Las mentiras blancas no existen, Edward —suspiró y trató de calmarse, la Tanyardilla aparecía de vez en cuando, Edward hacía como que nada pasaba. ¿Cómo podía estar así por así? Yo estaba cagadísima de la risa—, ¡les dijiste que tu primera vez fue con la mamá de Grace y que desde allí hiciste un pacto!, ¡y tú deja de reírte por un demonio! —me apuntó con su dedo índice.

Y ahí estaba.

Tanyardilla en su máxima expresión.

— ¡Joder!, ¿qué mierda con tu cara? —volví a reír. Edward abrió los ojos tras de Tanya y me hizo un gesto con su mano para que cortara lo que fuera que iba a decir— ¿Te sacaron del cast de Alvin y las ardillas o qué? —amorosamente levantó su dedo medio en mi dirección— El sentimiento es mutuo, corazón.

— ¡La única jodida cosa que sabes hacer es arruinar a la gente!

— Al menos nunca escondí mi verdadera naturaleza, ¿eh? —Tanya se quedó callada cuando dije eso— Ojalá y consigas hacer revivir a Big Bob pronto, tendrás una clienta fiel, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Clienta?, ¿de qué están hablando?

— Minino, no eres el único que ha omitido información aquí —le sonreí—, aunque me duele que me hayas negado, eso fue feo de tu parte —hice un teatral puchero, aunque, en el fondo de mi alma, aceptaba que en realidad estaba un poco dolida con Cullen, ¡no tenía lepra ni ninguna cosa venérea!, ¿qué si se había acostado conmigo?

— Yo no te negué, yo pensé que tú… Que era lo mejor… —resopló— Vale, no importa. Ahora, Tanya, hablaremos luego sobre esto, ¿sí? —la rubia asintió de mala gana— No quiero que nuestra vida personal interfiera en el trabajo que estamos haciendo con los adolescentes de la secundaria, ¿está bien? —volvió a asentir— Este no es lugar para discutir sobre eso.

— Claro, lo siento Edward, simplemente… Me sorprendí al escucharlo.

— Ella estaba celosa, como una cabra.

— ¡¿Podrías callarte?!

Y la ardilla había vuelto.

…

Fue un día interesante, tanto para mí como para Floyd. Su relación con Ethan había mejorado bastante, eran niños después de todo, pero estaba esperando a que el padre del mocoso se apareciera frente a mí para soltarle unas buenas palabrotas. Hijo de puta. En fin, esos tres chiquillos era inseparables ahora, cuando la maestra Weber nos hizo montar el autobús de regreso a la primaria tuve que arreglármelas para ir junto a los dos mocosos. Edward me ayudó en eso, él estaba tan divertido como yo por el lazo que se había creado entre ellos.

Eran como dos pequeños caballeros cuidando de la princesita.

Adorable.

— Bueno, ha sido un día de lo más agradable, ¿no lo creen? —un coro de "si" siguió a la pregunta de la maestra— ¡Nos vemos mañana, niños, pórtense bien! —Ángela se despidió de los niños que habían asistido con sus padres, mientras que guiaba a los otros pequeños donde los adultos esperaban ya por ellos.

Ethan se despedía de nosotros con su manita, un tanto alicaído.

— Hiciste un nuevo amigo, ¿ves? Todo está genial.

— Sí, bueno —se encogió de hombro restándole importancia. Lo conocía tan bien para saber que en realidad si le importaba— Ethan esta… Bien. Mientras no moleste a Grace, está bien.

— Así me gusta, renacuajo —desordené su cabello con una de mis manos, ganándome una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos a la tienda ahora ma'?, ¡quiero contarle a mis tíos como nos fue el día de hoy y quiero mostrarles el _carapazón _que encontré en la playa!

— Caparazón —reí—, a la tienda, es nuestro lugar.

— ¿Necesitan que los lleve? —di media vuelta para ver a Edward alzando las llaves de su auto, sosteniendo la manita de Grace que permanecía de pie a su lado. La pobre pequeña se estaba quedando dormida de pie—, vi que llegaste en taxi, uh, puedo ir a dejarlos a la tienda, si te parece.

— ¡Eres genial, Edward!

Para que decir que Floyd estaba de lo más feliz por seguir con Grace un ratito más del día.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde. Nos montamos al Volvo de Cullen tranquilamente, igual que la otra vez, yo en el asiento del copiloto y los dos mocosos atrás, cada uno usando su cinturón de seguridad, papá Edward era más sobreprotector que yo en ese sentido, había amenazado con no partir el auto hasta que Floyd y yo tuviéramos el cinturón debidamente abrochado.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en algún momento del camino.

— ¿Qué mierda?

La tienda cerraba a las nueve, todavía teníamos tiempo de sobra para llegar. Cuando saqué el celular de mi bolsillo verifiqué que tenía un extraño mensaje de texto de Emmett donde me urgía a llamarlo lo más pronto posible. Estábamos en una luz roja cuando le marqué, nunca me esperé una llamada de esta calaña, joder, no podía pasar algo bueno uno de estos días, todo tenía que ser malo para nosotros.

Puto karma, ¡ya me has hecho pagar bastante!

— _La nena nos llamó, Charlie está tratando de acabar con el problema. Tink y yo tuvimos que cerrar la tienda, B. Mierda, está… Tu casa está hecha una mierda, hay agua por doquier y tu hermanita se la ha pasado llorando todo este rato._

— Grizz, espera, espera —suspiré y apreté el puente de mi nariz— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

— _Uh, lo que nos dijo tu hermana fue que… _—no escuché más la voz de Emmett, en cambio, se escuchó como una pequeña interferencia y luego una agitada respiración.

— _¡Tu hermana es la puta culpable de todo! _—alejé un poco el teléfono de mi oreja al escuchar el grito de Alice, mordí mi piercing inconscientemente—_, está bien, entiendo que se rompa una cañería, una inundación poca, que va… ¡Esto es peor que un tsunami!, Dios B, tu puta casa…_

— Joder —murmuré, imaginándome el aluvión que debe haber caído.

— _Charlie dice que fue un problema con las cañerías, que estaban demasiado viejas o una mierda así, y que cuando Ness tomaba su baño simplemente explotaron debido a la presión del agua, causando que tu casa se convirtiera en una jodida pileta._

— Yo… llegaré en unos minutos, esperen ahí, ¿sí? Y será mejor que saquen las carpas, joder, tendremos que dormir en la van nuevamente, ¡me estaba acostumbrando a tener un rico colchón esperándome en casa! —corté la llamada luego de despedirme de Alice.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Edward… ¿Podrías dejarme en casa, por favor? —cuando un problema me superaba incluso me ponía decente.

— Claro, como quieras —Edward hizo una maniobra para cambiarse de pista y hacer el trayecto a mi casa.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor, Floyd y Grace dormían dulcemente, Grace tenía su pelirroja cabeza sobre el hombro de mi bebé. Renacuajo, se llevaría una enorme sorpresa cuando se enterara de la desgracia que había ocurrido, cruzo los dedos porque su play station esté intacta o se armaría la grande.

Cuando Edward dobló en la esquina para llegar a la casa de papá, todo era un caos. Los chicos estaban ahí, había un gran camión rojo de bomberos con ellos, algunos de ellos hablaban con papá que tenía abrazada a Ness. La casa… Bueno, la casa en sí se veía bien por fuera, aunque el jardín estaba prácticamente inundado, el pasto estaba todo húmedo y había un gran barrial en algunas partes.

Demonios, no quería ver el lugar por dentro.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —me preguntó Edward, estacionando junto al auto de policía de papá.

— Problemas con las cañerías, eso fue lo que me dijeron —suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento—, tengo que despertar a Floyd…

— Déjalo aquí, no creo que despierten pronto —sonrió levemente antes de abrir la puerta de su lado, rodeo el auto y luego abrió la puerta para mí, fiel a su papel de caballero—, vamos a ver lo que dicen los expertos.

— Uh, sí, claro —me bajé un tanto desorientaba y caminé hacia los chicos, Edward caminaba a mi lado, guiándome con su mano en mi espalda baja. Un suave toque, no dije nada por ello— No se ve tan terrible por fuera —murmuré al llegar a su lado—, ¿cómo carajos pasa esto?

— No tengo ni la más puta idea, no soy plomero —Emmett rascó su barbilla.

— Chicos —papá llegó a nuestro lado con una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios—, no sé qué decir a esto. El señor Cheney dijo que el problema se debía a las cañerías, que la presión del agua había sido más fuerte que ellas y finalmente habían estallado, que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? —le pregunté.

— Bueno, la única solución es que cambiemos todo —papá se quitó su gorro de policía y rascó su cabeza—, les llevará un buen tiempo hacerlo, contando de que adentro esta todo jodidamente mojado.

— Dime que rescataste el play station de Floyd —Emmett hizo un puchero y negó con su cabeza— ¡Joder!

— Renesmee y yo nos quedaremos en casa de Sue por un tiempo —Charlie se giró hacia mí—, la casa de Sue no es tan grande para todos nosotros, estaríamos incluso más apretados de como estábamos aquí.

— No te preocupes por nosotros, viejo —Emmett le guiñó un ojo—, tenemos experiencia quedándonos fuera.

— Lo que Grizz dice, Charles —Alice sonrió apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Emmett—, tenemos la tienda, podemos acomodarla para dormir ahí, no es problema.

— Floyd podría venir con nosotros —Renesmee apareció detrás de papá—, yo podría cuidarlo por ti, Isabella.

Asentí, sería lo correcto y lo mejor para él.

— O… O podrían quedarse en mi casa.

Cinco pares de ojos estaban puestos sobre el sonrojado rostro de Edward.

— ¿Eh?

— Tú y Floyd podrían quedarse conmigo y Grace, hay espacio suficiente para los dos —se encogió de hombros haciendo como si no le importara compartir su hogar, pero por cada palabra que decía, su sonrojo se intensificaba aún más. Sonreí divertida ante sus reacciones.

— ¿Qué hay de Tanya? —no me había olvidado de la odiosa, aunque al parecer Edward si lo había hecho.

— Ella no es mi novia, ¿cuándo entenderán eso?

— Bueno, hombre, si mi chico tuviera en su casa a una mujer tan espectacular como yo —reí—, partiría sus bolas de una patada. No quiero ser la manzana de la discordia —Alice y Emmett alzaron sus cejas sin creérselo—, no esta vez.

— Tienes razón —asintió cayendo en cuenta.

— ¿Estás aceptando que soy una mujer espectacular?

— Nunca he dicho lo contrario —me quedé sin palabras—, pero no tendría por qué molestarse después de todo, solo estoy tratando de buscar una solución a tu problema, mi casa es grande, estaríamos con los niños, ¿qué problema hay? Además, como dije anteriormente, ella _no es_ mi novia. ¿Por qué todos piensan lo contrario?

— ¡Solo dile que si al hombre, mujer! —chilló Alice, acercándose a mí. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca guio su boca a mi oído y susurró solo para mí— Te dije que me gustaba más el chico pijo, tiene esa pinta principesca y el sentido del deber grabado en toda su persona. Y… —Alice le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza— Está bastante bien, si te lo follas te haría un altar, nena.

— Ya lo hice, yo fui su primera.

— ¡Me estas jodiendo! —negué la cabeza con socarronería—, eres mi ídola.

— ¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? —nos preguntó papá con la entretención tangente en sus ojos—, es peligroso cuando dos mujeres hablan entre sí, vaya a saber Dios que cosa están hablando.

— No creo que sería apto para Floyd estar en ese ambiente —murmuró Renesmee parándose frente a mí—, conociéndote… No creo incluso que sería algo bueno para ti, Edward —frunció sus labios—, Isabella tiende a meter la pata en casi todo, y arrastra a las personas que la rodean en ello.

— Floyd es mi hijo, Nessie —su rostro se crispó cuando escuchó su apodo—, no tuyo, yo veré lo que es bueno para él.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa —y sin más se alejó.

— ¿Por qué me odia de esa manera? No le he hecho absolutamente nada a la mocosa esta, no sé quién demonios se cree, ¿dónde está el "respeta a tus mayores"?, ¿es que acaso no le enseñaste eso?, ¿qué hay de las escuela dominical, no le enseñaron esas mierdas? —papá rió.

— Creo que debes preguntárselo personalmente, tal vez ahí entenderías —fruncí al ceño a las palabras misteriosas de papá. Estaba por responderle cuando sentí un tirón en mi playera, al bajar la vista me topé con los somnolientos ojos de Floyd.

Ni siquiera un seguro anti niños se salvaba de mi pequeño demonio.

— ¿Por qué están los señores bomberos, mami?

— Verás renacuajo, ocurrió una calamidad en casa.

— ¿_Calamidad_? —me preguntó, arrugando su ceño.

— Ajá, calamidad, una desgracia —asintió—, y no podremos estar en casa por un tiempo.

— ¿Y mi play station?

— Pronto te compraré una nueva, ¿si mocoso? —mierda, su labio inferior ya había comenzado a temblar ligeramente— Hey, espera, espera —me agaché a su altura, despejando sus ojos del asesino flequillo que tenía— deberías estar feliz.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó haciendo un adorable puchero.

Aw, mi corazón de madre.

— ¡Porque nos iremos a vivir con Grace por un tiempo!

* * *

**(1) **You give love a bad name - Bon Jovi: "Tiro directo al corazón y es tu culpa, cariño le das mala reputación al amor"

**(2) **Es una persona que busca intimidad emocional y sexual con un músico famoso u otra celebridad.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí vengo con el capítulo 7, ¡espero haya sido de su agrado! Por cierto, la canción de este capítulo es hermosa, AM es una de mis bandas favoritas, se las recomiendo al 100% jajajaja. Bien, como verán aquí B ya sabe que es lo que quiere, y eso es Edward por cierto. Aunque Tanya no se dará por vencido tan facilmente, Tanya nunca se da por vencido facilmente, siempre tiene que andar jodiendo ovarios por todos lados (?) Creo, si no me equivoco, que alguien me preguntó si habría un capítulo donde estos muchachos se fumen uno natural... Yo ya tengo todo planeado eso, así que sí, lo habrá, se me ocurrió un día cuando venía de la U a mi casa bajo los efectos de Big Bob, pero será más adelante, aunque ya está escrita esa parte ;) Bien, sobre Carlisle... Aparecerá en el capítulo 9, estoy en proceso de escritura de ese capítulo también XDD

Las que me leen en "Cada príncipe con su color" les tendré el cap. más adelante, aún no he podido terminarlo pero de esta semana espero no pasar.

**¡Muuuuuchas gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos!  
**_And I'll be yours until the stars fall form the sky._

Lamb.


	9. Mi temperatura sube

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **Mi temperatura sube.

* * *

_Do You Wanna Touch Me – Joan Jett and The Blackheart._

* * *

_— Carajos, ¿eres Ricky Ricón **(1)** o qué?_

_Finalmente, luego de sacar todas las cosas que podían ser rescatables de nuestra casa en deterioro, Edward nos había traído a Floyd y a mí a su hogar. Él le explicó a Grace el problema que había pasado, la pequeña Weasley estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudarnos, así que al tan solo poner un pie en la casa había guiado a Floyd al que ahora sería nuestro cuarto._

_Edward había insistido en cargar mi mochila._

_Se las estaba dando de caballero de nuevo._

_Lo dejé, él sería el culpable de su lumbago luego._

_Su casa era… Bueno, digna de un Cullen, supongo, era enorme. Era la típica casa del sueño americano, blanca, de dos pisos, con la verja al otro lado del patio, ¡incluso tenían al perro! Un molesto labrador que corría de un lado a otro. ¿Pueden creerlo? Eso… Digo, hasta en eso era de ensueño, no pude evitar reír cuando el espécimen peludo se acercó a mí y comenzó a restregar su hocico por mis piernas._

_— ¿Quién es este molestoso? —pregunté, acariciando al perro en la cabeza—. No puedo creer que en realidad tengas un labrador, es jodidamente gracioso, de algún modo. Me sorprendes, Edward._

_— ¿Por qué no puedo tener un perro?, Grace quería uno —frunció el ceño sin entender mis palabras, dejando mi mochila a los pies de la escalera—, se lo di. Su nombre es Castiel._

_— Castiel —murmuré, como quien no quiere la cosa—, no hare ninguna broma al respecto._

_— Mas te vale, Grace se pondría muy triste, sería realmente descortés de tu parte._

_— Claro… —rasqué mi nuca, no sabiendo cómo decir esto— ¿Sabes?, Floyd también tiene una mascota._

_— ¿Enserio?, ¿dónde está?_

_Sonreí abiertamente._

_— Ella está en tu hombro, de hecho._

_Papá la odiaba, por eso había permanecido en la tienda hasta hoy que Floyd, para reemplazar la pérdida de su play station, había hecho esos ojos de borrego y prácticamente me había rogado traerla. No podía decirle que no así que acepté, con la condición de que cuidara muy bien de ella. Esa condición no estaba siendo cumplida si el bicharraco estaba sobre el hombro de Edward en vez de su mochila._

_— ¿E-En mi hombro? —Cullen miró por sobre su hombro, su rostro blanco como la cal cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los saltones de Amy— Uh —tragó saliva pesadamente—, ¿B-Bella?, ¿p-podrías sacar esta cosa de aquí?... —volvió a poner sus ojos en mi rápidamente—, ¡¿por favor?!_

_Era un llorón._

_Reí, entornando mis ojos mientras tomaba a Amy entre mis manos._

_— Edward, esta es la mascota de Floyd, es una camaleón, la compramos en Nuevo México —Edward aún la miraba asustado—. ¡No la mires así, Amy tiene sentimientos! —la coloqué sobre mi hombro— y un severo problema de daltonismo, nunca ha sabido camuflarse bien._

_— ¿A-Amy? —preguntó._

_— Amy Farrah Fowler —murmuré sonriendo._

_— Amy Fa… ¿Qué?_

_— ¿The Big Bang Theory?, ¿la novia de Sheldon?, ¿hola? —rodé mis ojos—, solo déjalo en Amy, ¿sí?_

_Edward asintió sin convicción, un tanto aturdido por el nombre del animal. ¡Era un buen nombre y a Amy le gustaba! Cullen me guio a la sala de estar y me hizo tomar asiento, caminó hacia la escalera y llamó a los niños, quienes bajaron rápidamente al primer piso. Grace hizo que Floyd se sentara junto a mí en el sofá, mientras que ella permanecía de pie al lado de su padre._

_Parecía que estábamos a punto de ser ejecutados._

_— Bueno, Isabella, Floyd, bienvenidos sean a nuestro hogar —ambos Cullen sonrieron dulcemente. Con Floyd nos dimos una mirada sospechosa, algo estaba sucediendo o iba a suceder—. Me gustaría decirles que son libres de hacer lo que quieran, siéntanse como en su casa —asentimos suavemente—. Pero, en esta casa tenemos algunas pequeñas reglas…_

_— ¡Las niñas buenas van a la cama temprano! —chilló la pequeña Weasley, alzando sus manitas— Tendremos que acostarnos a las nueve, Floyd, así seremos unos buenos niños._

_— ¡Pero a las nueve dan Dragon Ball! —exclamó mi pequeño, cruzándose de brazos—, mamá me deja ver mis monitos._

_— Papá solo me dejar ver televisión hasta las siete —murmuró Grace, encogiéndose de hombros— ¡así que tu verás hasta las siete conmigo y nada más!_

_— P-Pero… ¡Mamá!_

_El ataque de los ojos de borrego comenzaba._

_Ugh._

_Pero no podía desobedecer a Edward, joder, nos estaba dejando quedarnos en su casa después de todo. No se acabaría el mundo si el no alcanzaba a ver sus caricaturas. Bien, B, es momento de ponerse firme aunque use esos ojos._

_— A las siete se apaga la televisión, a las nueve en la cama —asentí—, entendido —me giré hacia Floyd que tenía su cabeza gacha, alicaído— ¿Sabes? Esto te servirá como castigo por no haber cuidado bien de Amy —un puchero se formó en sus labios mientras le pasaba al camaleón—, no es como si te fueras a morir._

_— ¡Era la pelea con Freezer!_

_— Luego lo ves por el internet —rodé mis ojos._

_— Bien, ahora, hay otra regla —Edward sonreía encantado, creo que le gustaba esto de tenernos al orden, era como una jodida escuela militar—. Nada de malas palabras en esta casa —murmuró, tragué saliva pesadamente. Grace se giró hacia la mesa de centro y tomó un jarrón en sus manos que tenía pegado un papel con el signo del dólar—, cada vez que digas una mala palabra pondrás un dólar en este jarro, Isabella._

_— ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?, ¿me estás jodiendo?, ¡esto es un robo! —alzó una de sus cejas ante mis palabras pero lo ignoré olímpicamente— ¿Un puto dólar?, no hay manera de que haga eso, minino, estás loco, joder, loquísimo._

_— Mamá debe cuatro dólares —Floyd sonreía satisfecho. Oh, el muy granuja se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, ¡todo porque estuve de acuerdo con su horario!—. No es como si te fueras a morir por no decir palabrotas, mami._

_Había creado un monstruo._

_Edward rió sonoramente por las palabras de mi hijo._

_— Un dólar es mucho dinero —me crucé de brazos y bufé, ignorando las divertidas miradas de los presentes en la habitación—, cincuenta centavos o algo así, ahí estaríamos recién negociando._

_— Una mala palabra. Un dólar. Me parece bastante justo a mí, ¿qué dicen chicos? —observé a esas pequeñas personitas maquiavélicas que asentían a la vez, apoyando las palabras del jefe de las personitas maquiavélicas._

_Esto era un complot hacia mí._

_— Que sepan que los odio, con todo mi corazón —murmuré, sacando cuatro dólares de mi bolsillo y, con el dolor de mi alma, depositándolos en el jarro. Grace me observaba con tristeza, fruncí el ceño ante su gesto— ¿Estás bien pequeña?_

_— ¿Me odias? —murmuró, su labio inferior sobresaliendo, una ternurita._

_— No, corazón, no te odio. ¿Cómo podría odiarte? —sonreí. Jalé de su pequeña manita, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mí y comencé a dar besos por toda su regordeta carita. Grace soltó pequeñas risitas mientras yo hacía eso— A estos dos, en cambio… —murmuré, apuntando a los dos hombres que nos observaban atentamente— No les haré la vida tan fácil._

_— Mamá ama hacer bromas —le dijo Floyd a Edward, casi como si fueran compañeros en algo—, creo que tendremos que pensar en algo, ella enserio ama hacer bromas, señor cascarrabias._

_— Ya pensaremos en ello, campeón —Edward desordenó el cabello de Floyd sonriente—. Y llámame Edward, por favor._

_— Eward —las mejillas de mi pequeña se tornaron rojas._

…

Ya llevábamos tres días y tres noches viviendo con los Cullen.

Floyd y yo nos habíamos acoplado bien a todo esto, incluso yo había aprendido a hablar sin malas palabras. ¿Qué tan jodidamente bueno era eso?, les digo, es algo sumamente milagroso. Y Floyd no hacía berrinches porque no podía ver sus caricaturas. Todo estaba bien, mi bebé se dormía a las nueve treinta en punto y yo lo acompañaba. También, mi ojo había aprendido a calmar el tic cada vez que Edward ponía por las mañanas la emisora religiosa donde el padre vaya-a-saber-yo-su-puto-nombre rezaba unos pasajes de la Biblia.

Todo estaba fantástico, los chicos ya estaban trabajando en las cañerías en casa, y me estaba llevando demasiado bien con Edward para ser verdaderamente cierto. Y Grace había tenido razón, su papi cocina de puta madre.

Pero había un pequeño problema cuando anochecía.

La noche, ah, jodida noche que estaba hecha para que uno pegara el ojo…

Pero, ¿dormir?, nope, me era imposible.

Edward y Grace habían adoptado una nueva rutina en su vida diaria, cada noche venían a despedirse de nosotros a nuestra habitación. Cuando las luces estaban apagadas y Grace había terminado de hacer su oración nocturna. Y, compañeros, el gesto era lindo, que va, lo acepto, pero para mí libido era lo peor. El minino aparecía frente a mi cada noche luciendo unos reveladores pijamas… Si se les podía llamar pijamas, ¡incluso la noche de hoy había aparecido sin una puta polera!, ¿quién demonios se cree?

Y aquí estaba yo, tratando por todos los medios de no desnudar a Edward en mi mente y dormir como una buena samaritana.

Minino, ah, maldito minino.

Si él tan solo no se hubiera aparecido en la puerta de la habitación luciendo tan jodidamente apetecible en un pantalón de chándal como única prenda, nada de esto estaría pasando. Estaba putamente caliente, en cualquier momento iría a su habitación a violarlo o algo parecido. Cuando éramos unos púbers Edward era un flacucho sin gracia, guapísimo, pero Esme debería haberle dado un poco más de comida para que hubiera algo de carne en ese cuerpo que agarrar. ¿Esto era cuando la pubertad atacaba? Porque esa perra lo había hecho, y Edward tenía un torso de puta madre. Yo sé que babeé un poco al verlo, lo sé, y me había quedado con unas ganas enormes de pasar mi lengua por esa tableta de chocolate que tenía por estómago. ¡Santa mierda, estoy babeando otra vez! Y sus muslos, tengo algo con sus bien torneados muslos, eran como las piernas de los futbolistas que pasan en televisión.

¡Pubertad eres lo mejor que le puede pasar a algunas personas, te amo!

Debe ser un orgasmo completamente desnudo.

Cuando estuve con él, hace siete años atrás, sus muslos me gustaban de igual manera. Pero en ese entonces Edward era _adorable_, en ese entonces él sin ropa alguna era una cosita linda de admirar… Ahora, ahora era una cosita jodidamente linda para tocar, y lamer, y hacerle unas cuantas cosas por las que el reverendo Cullen me haría arrastrarme hacia la iglesia y rezar unos mil Ave Marías.

Ah la mierda, B, deja de pensar en cosas que te ponen más cachonda.

Pero lo peor de todo esto es que él no se daba cuenta de cuan jodidamente caliente era.

— Grizzly tenía razón cuando dijo que necesitaba un polvo, joder —murmuré—. Ugh, un vaso de leche, eso, un vaso de leche para superar la adversidad —suspiré mientras me ponía en pie con cuidado de no despertar a Floyd.

Bajé la escalera tratando de no hacer ruido. Hacía un poco de frio dentro de casa, yo solo usaba mis bragas y una polera sin mangas completamente roñosa como prenda para dormir. Me había ganado la polera en un carnaval en New Orleans –cómo amaba esa ciudad, ah, qué tiempos aquellos, New Orleans es la ciudad de la bohemia, en cada esquina había un borracho, el barrio francés es gloria–. También dormía sin brassier, las nenas necesitan descansar libremente en las noches. Llegué a la cocina a trompicones, estaba tan jodidamente oscuro todo, incluso tropecé con el pobre de Cas que soltó un pequeño quejido. Me acerqué al refrigerador para sacar una jarra de leche, estaba terminando de servirme en una pequeña taza que había encontrado cuando una voz salió de la ultratumba.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Me giré sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Edward a mi espalda. Joder, era un puto ninja, ni siquiera había sentido sus pisadas al acercarse. Estaba recargado contra el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, ahí, sin más, luciendo fresco y más follable que nunca. Meh, lo que hacía la luz nocturna, como había dicho mamá una vez "de noche todos los gatos son negros". Le sonreí y me apoyé en la encimera, la taza de leche entre mis manos.

_Que no se dé cuenta de lo cachonda que te pone. Eso les da poder, Swan, imagina esa clase de poder en manos del inocente Simba._

Ah, caos.

— ¿Qué significa, qué?

— Ese tatuaje que tienes en la espalda —sus verdes ojos vagaron libremente por mi cuerpo. Santa mierda, él no puede mirarme así. Debería ser ilegal. Maldecí no usar brassier, mis nenas eran conscientes de la mirada de Edward y… Uh, echémosle la culpa al frío por qué mis pezones decidieron hacer acto de presencia.

El tatuaje que tenía en la espalda fue el primero que me hice, yo tenía catorce años. Era una especie de tributo a mi familia, a mi madre más que nadie, ella murió cuando yo tenía apenas diez. Estaba en mi paleta derecha, era un corazón que tenía cuatro flores rodeándolo, cada flor representaba a un integrante de mi familia, y en medio de este había un pergamino que rezaba "Born to be wild" **(2)**. Mamá amaba esa canción, y desde pequeña siempre me dijo que todos habíamos nacido para ser libre, así que nadie podía restringir quien yo era en realidad.

¿Ven?, seguí sus palabras al pie de la letra.

— Mi familia, mamá amaba esa canción —sonreí con tristeza y me encogí de hombros—. Me lo hice a los catorce y recién te das cuenta de él. Follamos, bastante, y yo no tenía una prenda encima, minino.

— Uh, bueno, creo que aquella vez no estaba tan pendiente de preguntarte por tus tatuajes —aún se podían ver sus sonrojos bajo la tenue luz de la luna que alumbraba por la ventana de la cocina. Con un gesto de su barbilla apuntó la taza que estaba entre mis manos— ¿Insomnio?

— Más bien… calentamiento, por tu culpa —lo apunté acusadoramente con mi dedo índice y le di un sorbo a mi leche.

— ¿Calentamiento? —ladeo su cabeza confundido.

— Sip —murmuré, caminando hacia él lentamente. Edward se puso en alerta y descruzó sus brazos, dejándolos caer ambos a los costados de su cuerpo. Dejé la taza de leche fría sobre la encimera y me puse frente a frente con él. Eran tan malditamente alto—, tú eres caliente, por ende, yo me pongo caliente.

— Isabella…

— Es el ciclo de la vida, minino, no hay de que avergonzarse. La gente se calienta, folla y santo remedio. Así es como funciona el ser humano y sus hormonas, y ahora, por tu culpa, mis hormonas están jodidamente cachondas —y el muy maldito se mordió el labio inferior, un claro gesto de nerviosismo en su persona. Mierda— Edward…

Gemí.

El reverendo Cullen había creado un pecado andante, si tan solo lo supiera.

— ¿Sí, Isabella?

¡Y lo seguía haciendo!

Era gracioso esto de algún modo –no sabía en realidad, si debía reír o llorar en esta situación, carajos–, estoy tan acostumbrada a los chicos que te dan esa mirada de: _te comeré como ningún otro en este momento_, que Edward simplemente me sacaba de onda. Era todo él, su cuerpo, su… Incluso cuando lucía como un puto pervertido que no podía quitar la vista de mis pechos, la ternura que el desprendía en sí estaba presente, la timidez que lo caracterizaba. Ugh, lo odio por ser así, lo odio por hacerme sentir como esa nena de antaño.

Yo simplemente no podía quedarme así.

Edward simplemente se jodió a sí mismo.

B, nena, ha llegado la hora.

— Voy a besarte ahora, tú lo estás pidiendo a gritos y yo simplemente no puedo ignorarlo.

Él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse.

Y poniéndome de puntillas, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos jalando su rostro hacia el mío, finalmente juntando nuestros labios. Ah, había pasado tanto tiempo. Siempre me había gustado besar a Edward, sabía a especias y menta, y, por una extraña razón, él ha sido el único chico que ha logrado crear esas jodidas mariposas en mi estómago. Besé sus labios dulcemente, tanteando el terreno, no quería ahuyentarlo, aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de atacarlo con mi lengua lo más rápido posible. No fue necesario, de todos modos, el tomo la iniciativa sorprendiéndome enormemente. Posó sus manos suavemente sobre mis caderas, juntando nuestros cuerpos, su lengua se abrió paso tímidamente en mi boca.

Él sabía a ambrosia.

Edward también era el único hombre que me había besado con dulzura y calidez, sus besos eran de esos que te prometen muchas cosas, como caricias tiernas y palabras dulces por la mañana. Esas mierdas que chicas como yo simplemente no están acostumbradas. Yo soy más bien de besos rudos, mordidas en el labio y un polvo rápido, todo eso con cabrones que solían querer comerte la puta cara como jodidos zombies. Pero no, Simbra era diferente, siempre lo fue y lo seguía siendo.

Ugh, y yo seguía siendo tan _no _para él.

¿Dónde está el reverendo Cullen cuando se le necesita? Debería haberle enseñado a su hijo a no recibir besos de la niña problema, en vez del típico "no recibir dulces de extraños". Ahí fue donde Carli estuvo mal, eh.

— No has perdido tu toque, incluso, creo que lo has ido mejorando. Sacaste un master en besos, felicitaciones, minino. Aunque creo que estoy un poquitín celosa, ¿con quién habrás practicado? —murmuré, mi frente contra la suya. Sus ojos mirándome atentamente, su pecho bajando y subiendo en busca de aire y sus labios, esos malditamente apetitosos labios, torcidos en una dulce sonrisa.

— Gracias, supongo —y ahí estaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonreí, besando sus labios una vez más.

La puta madre, estaba perdida.

— Mierda, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto —gemí, sufriendo porque había encontrado una nueva adicción.

_Nope._

No encontrado, simplemente vuelto a caer en ella.

Edward solo sonrió y se dejó besar.

…

Eran las siete de la mañana y yo me había levantado de un humor realmente bueno. Todos dormían aun, así que había preparado un desayuno rápido, con la ayuda de Renesmee. Había llamado a la enana por teléfono y finalmente, luego de hacer una asquerosa promesa con ella –que, si me pregunta, desearía olvidar–, me había dicho paso a paso como preparar unos jodidos huevos revueltos con tocino. ¡Ni siquiera eso podía hacer por mí misma!

Pero había quedado bien, gracias al cielo.

Prendí la radio y en ese mismo instante estaban trasmitiendo una de mis canciones favoritas. Le di todo el volumen a la melodía de _Wake Me Up_, y subí la escalera saltando al ritmo de la música. Octubre del dos mil doce pasado, saltando en Austin, Texas, en un concierto inolvidable de _Avicii_. Emmett hizo de niñera aquel día para que Alice y yo nos divirtiéramos bajo el efecto de la música electrónica. Hermosos recuerdos que aumentan mi felicidad. Creo, solo creo, que estaba más feliz de lo normal. Me acerqué a la habitación de Edward que era la primera del segundo piso y me encontré con una graciosa sorpresa.

— ¡Apaga eso mami, tengo sueño! —Floyd gruñó somnoliento— ¡_Eward, _dile que se calle!

Floyd se cubrió con una de las almohadas su cabeza luego de gritarme que apagara la música. Él estaba acostado junto a Edward, al lado derecho de él, y Grace estaba a su lado izquierdo. Los tres cubrían sus oídos y trataban de seguir durmiendo. Era una imagen realmente digna de un momento kodak, enserio, si tan solo tuviera el tiempo de ir a por mí cámara… Pero bueno, que amargada está la gente hoy en día por Dios.

— ¡Arriba todos, ya es _jodi…_ —carraspeé cuando tuve tres pares de ojos sobre mí—, uh, ¿_jodiasombrosamente_ tarde? —entorné mis ojos cuando vi sus sonrisillas de diversión— El desayuno está listo, ustedes tienen que poner sus traseros en el colegio —me acerqué a ambos niños, desordenando sus cabellos. Grace y Floyd dejaron un baboso beso sobre mi mejilla como buenos días—, y tú —apunté a Edward, frunciendo el ceño— La pequeña Weasley menciono algo sobre "reparar niños", así que supongo que el hospital es tu lugar.

— Supones bien —Edward sonrió y se puso de pie perezosamente.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Demonios, ¿qué pasaba conmigo? No podía ir calentándome por la vida así como así, tenía un serio problema. Era cosa de ver a Edward y _¡zaz!_ mi vagina se volvía loca. Fiebre uterina, creo que así había llamado el reverendo Cullen a la enfermedad que atacaba a las mujeres libertinas. Eso debía tener, había pensado demasiado en sexo en estas pocas horas, desde que estaba bajo el mismo techo que el minino. Aunque, pensándolo bien, llevo bastante tiempo en abstinencia.

Dios santo, era una jodida necesitada.

¡Pero él lucía tan malditamente sexy con su cabello enmarañado y esos ojos somnolientos!

¡Ugh!

— ¡Los quiero abajo en este instante! —chillé, corriendo escalera abajo para llegar a la cocina.

La música seguía sonando, yo estaba completamente bañada y vestida. Hoy era el día en el que conocería al misterioso _James Dean_ de Alice, eso también se sumaba un poco a mi estado de felicidad. Estaba incluso cantando, lucía como una jodida ama de casa. ¡Joder, quien lo diría! Edward fue el primero en bajar, yo estaba dejando los platos de cada uno frente a los asientos, sobre la encimera. Le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta, tímidamente. Tomó asiento en su lugar y no quitó sus ojos de mí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, un tanto incómoda por su insistente mirada.

— Nada… —dijo, sonriendo misteriosamente.

— Habla, ahora —lo apunté con un cuchillo que sostenía en mi mano derecha—, no puedes mirarme así y después decir "nada". Es desagradable, minino.

— Realmente es nada, solo quería mirarte, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

Fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros.

— Sabes, tú olvidaste algo —apoyé mi espalda contra el lavabo y me crucé de brazos—, ¿dónde está mi beso de buenos días? —Edward se sonrojó y desordenó su cabello con nerviosismo.

— Oh, bueno, yo pensé que… Ya sabes…

— No sé, en realidad, y estoy esperando mi beso.

— No sabía… Yo pensé que solo era cosa de anoche —volvió a desordenar su cabello y desvió la mirada. Ah, odiaba que hiciera eso, él era tan fácil de leer cuando observabas fijamente sus ojos—, yo solo pensé que tú habías sentido esas ganas solo por la noche pasada… pensaba que había sido solo por la noche de ayer.

— ¿Qué parte de "podría acostumbrarme a esto", no te quedó clara? —rodé mis ojos y caminé hacia él. Apoyé mis manos sobre la encimera, inclinándome hacía su persona—. No te salvarás de mí, no ahora, tú eres el que empezó con todos esos inocentones gestos. Estabas jugando con fuego y te quemaste, ahora, _quiero_ ese beso.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes una vena dictadora? —alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección—, no es como si me oyeras quejarme por haberme quemado, ¿no? —sonreí con diversión y besé sus labios sin más, ¡él se estaba demorando mucho!

— Ahora, esos sí que son buenos días.

Me alejé, guiñándole un ojo justo cuando los renacuajos entraban corriendo como demonios a la cocina. Grace y Floyd llegaron a la cocina y cada uno tomo asiento en la encimera, coloqué sus platos con el respectivo desayuno frente a ellos y luego me giré para preparar lo mío. Al darme vuelta nuevamente hacia ellos me di cuenta de que ninguno se atrevía a tocar su comida, ni siquiera Edward, que miraba a los chicos con entendimiento. Con el ceño fruncido me digne a hacerles una pregunta.

Aunque estaba bastante, bastante segura de que iba todo esto.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— No quiero ser rudo, Isabella, pero, uh, Floyd mencionó sobre tus dotes culinarias el día del paseo a La Push —murmuró Simba, mirando su plato de huevos y tocino con una extraña reticencia.

— Uh-huh, F-Floyd dijo que le explotó la olla —la pequeña Weasley tenía una mirada de terror.

— Creo que es mejor que lo pruebe el perro, si se muere no lo comemos.

— ¡No! —chilló Grace a Floyd, quien había soltado el comentario anterior— ¡Castiel no ha hecho nada!

— Ustedes… —mi alegría se fue al carajo. La gente… Tan malditamente malagradecidos— Esperen un momento…

Salí de la cocina lentamente y caminé hacia la sala de estar, donde reposaba el jarro de las malas palabras. Lo tomé entre mis manos y regresé a la cocina, donde me esperaban expectantes. Saqué un billete de diez y lo eché en el puto jarro y luego, sonreí. Como siempre, solo había que sonreír.

Habían mandado mi felicidad al caño.

Y yo, una persona para nada madrugadora, que había hecho todo eso para ellos.

Putos.

— Isabella…

— Me pasé toda la puta mañana preparando ese jodido desayuno, ¡toda la puta mañana!, ¡tuve que prometerle a Renesmee que usaría vestido este domingo y la acompañaría a misa para que me ayudara a preparar toda esta mierda! —gruñí, molesta— Y así es como me pagan. Joder, ustedes, son los peores, los peores de la vida. ¿Saben qué? Me importa una soberana mierda lo que hagan con el desayuno, ¡dénselo al jodido perro!, ¡ojala y se muera el cabrón! Me vale un carajo, y tú… —apunté a Edward, no podía ensañarme con los niños, oh, pero con él si podía hacerlo— ¡Vete a la mierda, cara de culo! —agarré una fruta y tomé mi bolso— Tendrás que llevar a los chicos al colegio, y bañarlos, y vestirlos, y todas esas mierdas, ¡porque tampoco se hacerlas y puede que alguna se muera si lo intento! Joder.

Estaba preparándome para salir de la casa con la frente en alto cuando la voz de Floyd me hizo detenerme en la mitad del rellano. Me giré hacia él, era mi hijo después de todo. No me gustó la sonrisita que tenía en sus labios. Ugh, él era tan parecido a mí a veces que me daba escalofríos.

— Mami…

— ¿Qué?

— Te faltó echar un dólar, fueron once malas palabras.

Yo solo quería hacer mi buena acción del día y así es como me pagan.

Malas personas, malas, malas personas.

_¡Enano del demonio!_

…

— Ya, está bien —Alice se acercó amenazadoramente a mí, apuntando mi pecho con su dedo índice. La enana estaba enojada, tenía esa vena en la frente que se le marcaba cuando algo la molestaba, ella odiaba ese puto gesto—, habla de una puta vez o te saco las palabras a golpes.

— Tink, no estoy de humor, no-estoy-de-humor.

— ¡Y yo tampoco estoy de humor para ver esa cara que traes!, joder, me pone de mal humor tan solo ver esa puta mueca de molestia y tristeza en tus labios, ¡ni siquiera sé que emoción es, eres tan deforme!, ¡y estás ahuyentando a la clientela con tu cara de culo!

Tampoco estaba tan fea.

Que la jodan.

— ¡Oh, cierra la puta boca!

— ¡Nenas, nenas! —Emmett se puso en medio de nosotras, deteniendo nuestra estúpida riña— Tranquilas, por favor, papá Oso está aquí, ¿sí? Grizzly está con ustedes, quiere a sus nenas, calmen los humos, aquí estoy para escucharlas. Siéntate —apuntó a Tink, quien se sentó en la vitrina que daba con la entrada—, ahora es tu turno B —tomé asiento en la silla reclinable— Ahora, ¿por qué estás de ese humor?

— Yo, ugh —ni siquiera me di cuenta del puchero que se había formado en mis labios cuando comencé a hablar—, yo les hice el desayuno, ya sabes, quería hacer algo bueno, ¿sí? Por alguna puta vez en mi vida. Me esmeré, joder, le pedí ayuda a Ness por todos los demonios, ¡y ellos simplemente lo miraron como si fuera la mierda de algún extraño sobre sus platos!

— Bueno, B, nena, no tienes un muy buen prontuario en lo que se refiere a la cocina.

— Grizz tiene razón, bebé, uh, tú sueles arruinar todo lo comestible.

— Gracias, _amigos_.

— Estamos siendo sinceros, corazón —ambos se encogieron de hombros pidiendo disculpas—. Y, te enojaste, supongo. Claro que lo hiciste, por todo lo santo, incluso me atrevería a apostar que le sacaste hasta la madre al tipo ese, ¿Cullen?, tiene cara de llamarse _Alf_.

— Él es Simba, Grizz —reí— ¿Alf?, ¿qué carajos?

— Se parecen, tiene ese mismo color de pelo —Emmett hizo una mueca con sus labios— Extraño.

— Nunca más trataré de jugar a la casita feliz, demonios, hasta esa mierda se me da fatal.

— No es tu culpa, esas cosas no están hechas para nosotros, deja que el niño pijo siga haciéndola de ama de casa —Tink se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí para dejar un beso sobre mi mejilla, sonreí— Te queremos.

— Con todo el corazón, tanto así que dejaremos que nos cocines a nosotros la próxima vez y comeremos todo, sin decir una palabra, lo prometo —rodé mis ojos cuando Grizz besó mi otra mejilla.

— Vale, no importa, ya pasó —suspiré—. Ahora, alguien me dijo que el tipo del piercing en la verga vendría hoy, queda una hora para cerrar la tienda y nadie ha aparecido. ¡Tenía fe de que él sería quien me alegraría el día, carajos! Hace tanto tiempo que no veo una polla que probablemente he olvidado como luce una.

— Uh, creo que "el tipo del piercing en la verga" soy yo.

Nuestros ojos volaron a la puerta de entrada que solo hace unos segundos, cuando el hombre había dicho esa frase, había hecho sonar la campanita que avisaba sobre nuestra nueva clientela. Ahí estaba el señor moja-bragas. Santísima mierda, Alice tenía toda la razón, toda la puta razón, ¡era una versión mejorada de Dean! Oh por todo lo divino, él estaba completamente comestible con esa chaqueta de cuero negra, playera blanca y su cabello pulcramente peinado en un copete.

La B interior comenzó a saltar alegremente, como si estuviera en una tienda de dulces.

— Siento eso —sonreí, no lo sentía para nada—, yo soy B, encantada.

— James, el gusto es mío.

— ¿James?, me estás jodiendo.

— No, no lo estoy haciendo, aunque podríamos cambiar eso una vez terminemos aquí —estrechó mi mano y una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios. No pasé por alto los tatuajes que aparecían bajo la manga de su chaqueta cuando nuestras manos se juntaron—, así que tú eres la encargada de las perforaciones.

Ojos azules de puta madre, el chico iba sumando puntos.

— Esa soy yo, campeón —le guiñé un ojo, recargándome contra la silla—, ¿quieres empezar ahora?

— Mientras más rápido, mejor… Al menos eso dicen.

— Discrepamos ahí, prefiero mil veces ir lento —Grizz tosió tras de mí, tratando de esconder una risa y Alice soltó un pequeño gritito ahogado. La pobre, debe estar toda _orgasmeada_ ahí—. Bien, hombre caliente, sígueme.

Guíe al monumento de la calentura hacia mi pequeño espacio de perforaciones. Una vez estuvimos dentro cerré la puerta y le indiqué que se acomodara sobre la silla reclinable. Sus ojos azules seguían todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, ambos estábamos completamente en silencio. Nunca me había gustado cuando la gente me miraba así, Edward tendía a hacerlo bastante seguido y este puto estaba siguiéndole los pasos.

— Vale, que es exactamente lo que quieres.

— Creo que ya lo sabes.

— Muñeco, hay bastantes formas. Puede que quieras un piercing justo en el glande, o alrededor de él. También puedes querer en la base de este, ya sabes, donde empiezan las bolas —rodé mis ojos—. Tienes un sinfín de probabilidades —me giré para sacar un álbum de fotos de uno de los compartimientos—. Ten, aquí tienes algunos de ellos —James lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a ver las fotografías—, dime cual es el que quieres.

— Este —el rubio cachondo apuntó la imagen. Era un _ampallang_, un piercing que atraviesa horizontalmente el glande. Asentí, pensando en las posibilidades, uniendo el sex-appeal que desprendía este tipo a su nueva perforación, dicen que el placer que se siente es jodidamente asombroso. Nunca lo había hecho con un tipo que tuviera perforado sus partes íntimas, creo que Tink sí.

Ah, mi amiga necesitaba atención, _rápido_.

— Buena elección —le sonreí mientras tomaba el álbum y lo dejaba sobre la mesilla—, bien, hombre, creo que llegó la hora de poner mis manos sobre tu amigo. Desembucha —él sonrió y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Di media vuelta para buscar los guantes quirúrgicos mientras James se alistaba— Mierda, espérame aquí vuelvo enseguida.

Levantó su pulgar en señal de aceptación. No mentiré diciendo que no me quede un _ratín_ prendada de su persona cuando se liberó finalmente de su pantalón y quedó solo en unos ajustados bóxers negros. Oculté un gritito de sorpresa, el tipo tenía un enorme paquete guardado. Moví mi cabeza para despejarme. Demonios, no podía con tantos hombres buenos en este mundo, ¿por qué, Dios? Y después él castigaba la poligamia. Salí de mi sala de perforaciones en búsqueda de unos guantes, estaba por preguntarle a Grizzly y Tink sobre los suyos cuando me llevé una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido, observando a Edward que estaba de pie junto a Emmett.

— Uh, yo… Bueno, vine a disculparme.

— ¿Dónde está Tink?

— Cuidando de los niños, en casa —hizo una mueca con sus labios—. Isabella, yo…

— Esta bien, está bien, estás perdonado —le resté importancia moviendo mi mano libremente—, estoy ocupada ahora, minino. Grizz, ¿dónde tienes los guantes? Se acabaron los míos y necesito empezar con esto luego, tengo a Dean desnudo sobre la camilla. Ya sabes cómo reacciona un pene ante el frío, horrible.

— Tú… Estas… ¿Qué? —Edward tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Oh, ¿recuerdas el tipo que quería un piercing en su polla?, está aquí, y yo realmente, realmente necesito volver al trabajo. En casa puedes disculparte todo lo que quieras Simba, pero ahora estoy ocupada.

— Los guantes están aquí, ten —Grizz me entregó una bolsa llena de guantes blancos. Le sonreí y desaparecí nuevamente en mi pequeño espacio de trabajo, dejando a Edward atrás.

— Bien, manos a la obra.

James, mi querido cliente, me esperaba pacientemente con una jodidamente gigantesca verga descansando en su muslo. Vaya, él era enorme, realmente enorme. El tipo podía partir prácticamente a alguien en dos con eso. Crucé las piernas de tan solo imaginarlo, puto dolor, puto placer. Abrí mis ojos y los guie a los suyos, que me observaban con diversión. Me encogí de hombros y coloqué los guantes para comenzar con el trabajo.

Que no te sorprenda, mujer, que no te sorprenda su súper verga.

— Déjame decirte que no estas nada mal, eh —rió cuando solté ese comentario haciendo alusión a su polla mutante. Que miedo, el probablemente ni siquiera podía meterla toda, esa cosa simplemente no cabía en la vagina de nadie, tenía que ser una súper vagina—. Deberías ir a un circo, presentarte en el show de los raros, ganarías bastante, nunca había visto algo así, y he visto bastantes, créeme.

— Ganaría más en la industria porno, si lo ponemos así —asentí, sonriendo, tenía toda la razón.

— Yo compraría tu película, créeme.

— Te daría una copia gratis —reí. Desinfecté la zona que iba a ser perforada con un poco de alcohol en una gasa, con mis manos tomé su miembro para comenzar con la desinfección— Lo siento, pero no puedes pedirme que no sienta nada cuando una chica tan caliente como tú me está tocando allí abajo.

Eh, yo no había dicho nada porque su amigo estaba cobrando vida.

Son gajes del oficio.

— Tranquilo, realmente, me siento halagada de que un gigante así se mueva por mí.

Una vez hube desinfectado, marqué dos puntos en ambos lados de su glande con el lápiz plumón. Me quité los guantes y ocupé otro par, esta vez tomando las pinzas para sostenerlo por la cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo todo con cuidado, hombres, son realmente sensibles en sus partes reproductoras. Estaba realmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo cuando unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mi trabajo.

— _¿Isabella?_

— Minino, ¡me estás interrumpiendo aquí! —fruncí el ceño, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacía.

— _Uh, yo… ¡bueno, lo seguiré haciendo mientras no abras esta puerta!_

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Suspiré derrotada y observé a James.

— ¿Te molesta si dejo entrar a ese idiota?, él realmente está un poco alterado porque tengo mis manos sobre un pene que no es el suyo, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, estoy segura de que cuando abra la puerta vendrá con la excusa de que es por mi propia seguridad.

— ¿Un novio?

— No, nada de eso, un _algo_ —James sonrió y rodó sus ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No me avergüenzo de nada, así que venga, no me importa quien esté viendo.

— Eres mi ídolo, grábate eso en la cabeza —me levanté del taburete en el que tenía mi trasero descansando y abrí la puerta de un sopetón. Edward lucía consternado, avergonzado y decidido por vaya a saber Dios que cosa— ¿qué excusa ocuparás ahora?

— No puedes estar encerrada en una habitación con un hombre al que apenas conoces, no es seguro para ti —sonreí. Miré a James por sobre mi hombro, el rubio me observaba completamente entretenido con la situación.

— Te lo dije, hombre —y mi cachondo cliente soltó una ronca carcajada. Volví a enfrentar a Edward—. Minino, cariño, tengo que terminar esto. Si quieres quedarte aquí, solo promete que no me joderas los nervios, tengo que ser cuidadosa o el amigo aquí no podrá ocupar su herramienta.

— Y definitivamente no queremos eso.

— Ahí lo tienes, ¿escuchaste al hombre? —Edward asintió como un niño pequeño, mirando hacia cualquier lado excepto al hombre que estaba ahora frente a nosotros— Bien, y tampoco quiero alaridos ni celos. Yo tengo que tocarlo, ¿cómo quieres que le ponga este jodido arete si no?

— Guardaré silencio.

— Bien, así me gusta —besé su mejilla y volví a lo mío, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward— Volvamos a esto, entonces —mis ojos se posaron sobre los azules de James— James, este es Edward —James le hizo un gesto con su barbilla, luciendo tan despreocupado tendido sobre la silla reclinable con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y su verga ahí, alzada orgullosamente, como si estuviera saludando a Edward—. Minino, este es James, el tipo de la verga mutante.

No obtuve más interrupciones, excepto que sabía Edward tenía un montón de cosas para decir pero se las estaba aguantando, sobre todo cuando la polla de James respondía a mis toques. ¡Era un hombre por todo lo santo!, era obvio que se le iba a parar o algo por el estilo, yo no era un troll después de todo, tenía lo mío. Y encontraba gracioso como daba pequeños respingos cuando mis dedos lo tocaban más de la cuenta. ¿Qué?, una chica puede aprovecharse de su trabajo de vez en cuando. Y, si soy sincera, encontraba realmente cachondo que Edward me estuviera mirando mientras tenía mis manos sobre otro. Una mujer tiene sus fantasías. Cuando finalmente el piercing estuvo en su lugar suspiré satisfecha, todo había salido según lo planeado e incluso, en la parte donde los chicos solían lloriquear como nenas, James solo mordió su labio sexymente y nada más.

Era un hombre valiente el muy cabrón.

¡Yo había esperado lloriqueos!

— Demora en cicatrizar de cuatro a seis meses, así que ya lo sabes, nada de sexo —lo apunté con mi dedo índice— y tampoco tienes permitido jalártela, ¿me has entendido? Abstinencia por el tiempo que sea necesario, incluso y si hablamos de sobajeos con el primer amor —el rubio asintió, divertido cuando apunté mi mano haciendo alusión al "primer amor"—. En la entrada cancelas, Grizz te dará el papel con las indicaciones de cuidado, ¿sí? Cualquier duda que tengas solo ven, no nos moveremos de aquí y estaré gustosa de responderlas —le sonreí.

— Chica, gracias, tienes unas manos mágicas. Sentí una mierda de dolor, creo que solo fueron los primeros segundos, luego, nada, absolutamente nada, eres una diosa —me guiñó un ojo a la vez que abrochaba su pantalón con cuidado— Vendré nuevamente, no te salvarás de mi… Y dile a tu amiga que estaré más que encantado de aceptar la petición que me hizo el otro día.

— ¿Algo sobre su lengua en tu garganta?

— Exactamente —reí. Él se acercó a mí y dejó un beso sobre la punta de mi nariz.

— Un gusto, nena.

— ¡Igualmente, Dean!

Y así se fue, dejándome con Edward en el diminuto cuarto. Simba estaba sentado sobre la silla, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada inquietante sobre mí, fija, como si me estuviera estudiando minuciosamente, tratando de encontrar alguna clase de anomalía. Ugh, me daba escalofríos. Comencé a limpiar los utensilios, primero botando los guantes que había ocupado.

— Edward, si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora.

— Ni siquiera era tan guapo.

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada por su comentario. ¡Era tan celoso!, y James sí que estaba guapo, yo lo sabía, él lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía, por eso había hecho ese comentario. Deje todo limpio, en su lugar y me giré, enfrentándolo de una vez por todas. Mi sonrisa perduró al verlo sentado ahí sobre la silla reclinable, tan perdido. Él lucía tan fuera de lugar dentro del local, con su camisa celeste y pantalones de vestir, y aun así me gustaba. Por qué señor mío, por qué.

— Este es mi trabajo —murmuré, abarcando el lugar con un gesto de mis brazos.

— Lo sé, Isabella, no he dicho nada, dijiste que permaneciera en silencio y eso estoy haciendo —fingió una sonrisa—. Sé que es tu trabajo, pero no por eso debe gustarme.

— Ya sé, tampoco es como si fuera a cambiarlo porque a ti no te gusta.

— _Touché._

— Minino, no estoy molesta contigo —murmuré, observando sus ojos esmeraldas—. En la mañana lo estaba, con los tres en realidad, me pasé de la raya, lo sé, lo siento, pero no soy una mujer rencorosa. Tenían toda la razón de sospechar con mi comida.

— Debimos haberte dado el beneficio de la duda, no fue justo.

— Ah, está bien, solo quiero dormir —me acerqué a él haciendo un puchero y sin previo aviso me senté sobre sus piernas. Edward se tensó en un principio, y luego, lentamente, rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos—. Eso, estás aprendiendo.

— En realidad, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

— Tú solo déjate llevar.

— Creo que me has dicho esa frase antes —reí, acercando mi rostro al suyo—. Esta demasiado cerca, señorita Swan.

— ¿Te molesta? —murmuré, rozando mi nariz con la suya, tentándolo a jugar.

— ¿Quieres que sea honesto?

— Siempre.

— No, no me molesta, me encanta.

Y él cortó el poco espacio que nos separaba, juntando sus labios nuevamente con los míos.

…

Llegamos a casa a la velocidad de la luz, tuve que dejar la motocicleta fuera de la tienda ya que Edward había ido en su Volvo e insistió en que me fuera con él. Al llegar a la casa Cullen me pareció jodidamente extraño que todo estuviera en silencio, las luces de la casa estaban completamente prendidas, iluminando todo a su paso, pero no había rastro de Alice ni de los chicos. Con el ceño fruncido ambos entramos, hasta que finalmente escuchamos un grito.

— ¡Ahora _minions_, ataquen al hijo de puta ese!

Esa, estaba cien por ciento segura, que era Tink

La imagen que nos encontramos en la sala de estar era de puta madre. Alice, Grace y Floyd sostenían unas pistolas de agua y atacaban deliberadamente a Jasper, quien estaba actuando realmente bien su muerte, los renacuajos reían a mandíbula abierta y Alice tenía una especia de brillo maquiavélico en su mirada. Algo así como que mí querida amiga se estaba imaginando la verdadera muerte de Cobain.

Algún día esos dos terminarían teniendo hijos.

— ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?

— ¡Mami dijo una mala palabra! —chilló Floyd, a la vez que soltaba la pistola y corría hacia mí para darme un caluroso abrazo— Hola, mami, nos debes un dólar… Dos, contando el que debías en la mañana —besé su mejilla y rodé mis ojos.

— ¿Qué hay de tía Tink?, ¡ella también dijo malas palabras!

— Eh, marica, esta no es mi casa, la regla no va conmigo —sonrió angelicalmente a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Hola, Isabella, nosotros solo estábamos jugando mientras esperábamos que llegaras con papá —Grace estaba tras Floyd y movía su piecito de un lado a otro— Isabella… ¿a-aun nos odias?

La cara de borrego que usaba Floyd no era nada, nada comparada con la de la pequeña Weasley. Ella se transformaba literalmente en el gato de Shrek, ¡incluso tenían los mismo grandes ojos verdes!, ¿y aun así ella pensaba que yo podía odiarla? La nena era una ternurita, por Dios. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y le sonreí, atrayéndola a mí en un abrazo que respondió gustosa.

— No los odio, ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Pero eso fue antes de que explotaras!

— Bien, pero no lo hago, así que no me pongas esa cara, ¿sí? —ella asintió, limpiando unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas—. Me gustas cuando sonríes, así que te quiero siempre sonriente para mí pequeña.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿Por qué están viviendo juntos?, ¿jugaran a la casita feliz? —Jasper respondió a la pregunta de Edward con más preguntas. Una sonrisa pícara estaba en los labios de Cobain—. Te traigo una noticia que te hará caer de culo —me apuntó con su dedo índice—, y, estaba ayudando a la hadita aquí.

— No es como si hubiera necesitado tu ayuda, tú simplemente apareciste a cagarnos la existencia.

— Te serví de blanco, que conste.

— Para algo que sirvas, cabrón.

— Vale, vale, luego se van a un motel a arreglar sus problemas, joder —Alice frunció el ceño con disgusto y Jasper sonrió abiertamente ante mis palabras— ¿Qué noticia?

— Edd, hermanito, ¿no le has dicho? —la sonrisa de Jasper no podía ser más espeluznante—. Isabella, mi querida B. Te traigo una cordial invitación a la casa Cullen, papá espera verlos allí el sábado a la hora de almorzar. Hermanito —Cobain negó con la cabeza—, papá está impaciente por intercambiar palabras con tu novia y la nueva madre de Grace.

¿Qué mierda?

— ¿Isabella es mi nueva mami? —los ojitos de Grace se iluminaron.

— ¿Están de novios? —Floyd frunció el ceño.

Joder, ¿dónde me había metido?

— Chicos, ¿por qué no van arriba?, les tengo una historia realmente _fantabulosa_ para la noche de hoy, con dragones y princesas y esas mier… _miércoles_ —lo niños asintieron con entusiasmo y corrieron escalera arriba. Me giré hacia Jasper, quería matarlo— Y tú, para ahí con todo lo que estás diciendo y explícate, ¿de qué estás hablando? —mi ceño se frunció.

Bien, basta, Edward y yo solo nos habíamos besado, hace unas pocas horas atrás. Besar, juntar nuestros labios, eso, nada más. ¡No quería decir que de la noche a la mañana me casaría con él y viviríamos felices por siempre! Que carajos, ¿qué parte de "lento por las piedras" la gente no entiende? Ya me estaba entrando el pánico con tanto compromiso sobre mis hombros. ¿Edward le había dicho a su padre todo eso? Iba a matarlo si era así.

Tenía ganas de matarlos a todos.

¿Ahora ni siquiera podíamos besarnos en paz?

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me pondrían la soga al cuello por un simple beso nunca lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera tragado la calentura del momento, desahogado yo misma, que se yo, para algo tengo diez dedos que me pueden ayudar a ver las estrellas de igual manera.

— Papá tiene esta… imagen, por así decirlo. Edd lo sabe, ¿cierto, hermanito?

— Isabella y Floyd están aquí porque lo necesitan, no porque… No por lo que papá piensa, por Dios —el minino desordenó su cabello con una de sus manos, la otra la tenía cerrada en un puño de la muerte, sus nudillos estaban putamente blancos.

— ¿Y qué es lo que _papá _piensa? —pregunté, un tanto alterada ya.

Edward se sonrojó furiosamente y Jasper sonrió aún más si es posible.

— ¿Aun no se lo has dicho hermanito? —la carcajada que soltó Cobain mandó un escalofrío directo por mi columna vertebral— Papá piensa que están viviendo juntos, como pareja… Las campanas de boda sonando ya, ¿has entendido?

— ¿Carli piensa que me casaré con el minino y por eso estamos juntos?

Jasper se acercó a mí lentamente, para el todo era un jodido chiste, quería tanto borrar esa expresión de diversión de su puñetero rostro. Cobain sonrió, acercando su boca a mi oído para murmurar algo en un bajo volumen para que así solo yo escuchara.

— En realidad, papá piensa que Floyd es hijo de Edward y que después de todos estos años de libertinaje que has vivido finalmente has sentado cabeza y visto la luz. Él está dispuesto a perdonarte, por su nieto e hijo.

Gemí internamente.

Estas cosas solo podían pasarme a mí, claro.

¿Qué sorpresa se llevaría el reverendo al saber que ni siquiera sé quién es el padre de mi mocoso?

…

El sábado del dichoso almuerzo había llegado. Nos levantamos a una hora prudente para dejar la casa en orden y partir a la casona Cullen donde mi verdugo personal estaría esperándome. Edward andaba un tanto nervioso, el nene siempre le tuvo una especie de miedo a su padre, a veces creo incluso que por eso Jasper le había salido fallado, porque el viejo Carlisle era muy cuadrado con respecto a todo. Blanco o negro, nada más, no hay matices ni intermedios, o es blanco o es jodidamente negro.

Así que aquí estaba, lista, tratando de dejarle unos puntos claros a mi pequeño bribón que lucía realmente adorable en su playera gris de corte en v. Floyd me observaba con sus grandes ojos marrones atentamente, tratando de procesar todas las advertencias que le decía para que así pasáramos una tarde amena, siendo yo la única con derecho de romper la calma y joderle las pelotas a Carli.

— Nada de travesuras.

— Por el meñique.

— No hables cuando los grandes lo hacen, mocoso.

— Entendido, mami.

— Y no… Floyd, no, _no. _Demonios, ¡no me pongas esa jodida cara! —él tenía una mueca angelical en su rostro, demasiado inocente para ser verdad, solo asentía y sonreía a mis palabras, me daba escalofríos, Chucky no da miedo en comparación con este niño.

— ¡Mamá dijo…

Cubrí su boca con mi mano rápidamente para que Edward no lo escuchara. Ellos ya habían tomado muchos dólares de mí, podía ser nuestro pequeño secreto, aunque mi hijo fuera un traidor de mierda. Observé sus cafés ojos tan parecidos a los míos y negué con mi cabeza, él sonreía contra mi mano, tan divertido con la situación, ¡me estaba dejando en la puta bancarrota!, ¡como si no lo estuviera ya!

— Si hablas, no habrá más Dragon Ball para ti. No más internet, no más Snickers, no más nada, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ustedes, con esa puta regla, me están haciendo pobre. Y sí, dije otra mala palabra, pero esos dos dólares serán nuestro secreto. ¿Cierto, enano? Porque eres mi hijito preferido —Floyd frunció el ceño cuando dejé su boca en libertad.

— Así que dos dólares que quieres guardarte bajo la manga, ¿le estás enseñando a mentir a tu hijo?

Santa mierda.

Floyd me sonreía con suficiencia y zafándose de mi corrió hacia las manos del enemigo a refugiarse, ugh. Mi hijo estaba agarrado de una de las piernas de Edward y el muy bribón me sacaba la lengua cantando victoria. Bufé y me crucé de brazos, si querían esos dos dólares pues tendrían que sacármelos a la fuerza. Ya basta de restricción, ¡viva la libre expresión carajo!

— No le estaba enseñando a mentir, Simba, solo era un secreto entre madre e hijo. ¿Quieres esos dos dólares, minino? Porque no te los daré, es más, mira —los saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón y descaradamente los escondí en mi sostén—. Ahora, los quieres, los obtienes por tus medios.

— Eso es jugar sucio.

— Este traidor de aquí —apunté a Floyd que se había aliado con Edward— quiere su play station de vuelta, si siguen robándome de esta manera por decir solo una palabrita mala de vez en cuando, nunca conseguiremos esa compra.

— Solo por esta vez haré como que no he visto ni escuchado nada, ¿sí? Vamos un poco tarde.

— ¡Bella!, ¡iremos donde el abuelito!

El nefasto día había llegado. Sonreí a la pequeña Weasley, quien brincaba alegremente, haciendo que su vestido blanco con degradé en azul siguiera sus libres movimientos al igual que las dos trenzas que traía. Se veía mona la mocosa, su mata naranja de pelo resaltaba aún más debido a su vestimenta. Ella estaba tan feliz de que iríamos a visitar a sus abuelitos y yo… Yo solo esperaba salir indemne de esto, algo tiene el reverendo Cullen que me hace hablar más idioteces de las que normalmente estoy acostumbrada.

— Bien, el abu Carli nos espera —tomé a Grace en mis brazos, la pequeña rio alegremente— Será mejor que nos apuremos, no queremos sacarle más canas de las que tiene el viejo ese.

— ¡Bella le dijo viejo al abuelo, papi! —chilló la niña. Edward entornó sus ojos y, acomodando la gorra de Floyd sobre su cabeza, le tomó la mano y caminó hacia el garaje. Nosotras íbamos tras ellos— Te ves muy bonita hoy, Bella.

— Muchas gracias, pequeña —besé su mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. La verdad es que me había vestido como siempre, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero encima de mi playera de _Led Zepellin_, unos pantalones entallados y mis botas negras— Tú luces como una verdadera princesita.

Nos montamos en el Volvo de Edward rápidamente. Decir que no estaba nerviosa era mentir. No tenía miedo del viejo reverendo, mis bolas, ¿miedo a Cullen?, ¡oh, vamos! Pero ahora no iba sola y por muy siervo del señor que este hombre sea, sé que en algún momento de la velada dirá algo con respecto a mi pequeño. Y cuando tocan a mi bebé yo no respondo, así que crucemos los dedos para que todo salga armoniosamente, incluso, me abstendré de decir malas palabras solo porque no quiero discutir.

Estoy tan cansada de discutir.

— Papá no es tan malo, Isabella.

— ¿Eh?

— Tu mano —observé como había empuñado mi mano sin darme cuenta de ello—, papá es un tanto anticuado.

— Demasiado, diría yo, y tú estás por las mismas —sonreí—, tengo que preguntarte un día de estos que me hables a fondo sobre ese club de frígidos que tienes.

— Club de celibato, no son frígidos solo porque creen en la espera.

— Frígidos.

— Hay personas que piensan en compartir ese regalo con la persona indicada, no es un pecado esperar por ello, hay algo, Isabella, que se llama amor, y entregar la virginidad en un acto de amor es lo más hermoso.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia propia, minino?

— ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —y nuevamente me dejó sin palabras.

Odiaba cuando tenía esas respuestas ingeniosas que me hacían tragar mis palabras solo por el placer de pillarlo y hacerlo sonrojar. Me salía el tiro por la culata, demonios. Decidí permanecer en silencio, prendí la radio y la cambié enseguida. Edward, Dios, no sé cómo le pueden gustar esas emisoras religiosas, son _tan_ aburridas, gracias al cielo una melodiosa guitarra se escuchó en una de las radiales. Ah, _Santana_, divinamente sublime.

Edward solo tuvo que manejar unos minutos más cuando finalmente aparecimos frente a la gigantesca casona del reverendo. Era inconfundible, una bandera de los Estados Unidos se alzaba en el porche, creo incluso que esta casa es más grande que la del mismísimo alcalde del pueblo. Simba aparcó a un costado y me ayudó a bajar, sacamos a los niños de la parte trasera y caminamos hacia mi pesadilla.

Floyd agarraba mi mano como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Edward tocó el timbre que estaba en la entrada.

_Ding, dong._

Grace soltó una pequeña risa en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abría.

Ahí estaba él, oh, el viejo lucía igual a como lo recordaba, solo unas cuantas canas casi imperceptible habían aparecido en su rubio cabello, sus ojos celeste cielo me observaban con censura y sabiduría. Al menos la mirada de "eres un caso completamente perdido" ya no seguía ahí, un punto a favor de Bella. Carlisle Cullen desvió la mirada con parsimonia hacia el pequeño hombrecito que sostenía mi mano fuertemente. Floyd se acercó a mí, tratando de esconderse de aquel hombre que le dedicó una calurosa sonrisa. Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre mí, la sonrisa casi extinta, y él habló, con esa voz que recibía a los habitantes de Forks en la iglesia día a día:

— _Y Dios, que conoce los corazones, les dio testimonio, dándoles el Espíritu Santo lo mismo que a nosotros, y no hicieron distinción entre nosotros y ellos, __purificando sus corazones por la fe_—Carlisle se cruzó de brazos—. Nuestro señor te recibirá en su reino, al igual que yo lo haré en el mío. Bienvenida, Isabella.

Ahí estaba con sus mierdas místicas.

— Eh, si bueno —rasqué mi nuca y luego sonreí abiertamente—, ¿qué onda, Carli? Dile a tu señor que muchas gracias, pero no estoy preparada para pertenecer a su reino aún, Luci tiene unas fiestas allá abajo de puta madre, le manda sus saludos y espera, sinceramente, que se divierta un poco.

Un silencio reino en el lugar, Edward se removía nervioso junto a mí.

La seriedad en el rostro de Carlisle era impresionante, yo traté de seguirle el juego. Ni de coña perdía contra él, esta era la sobrevivencia del más fuerte, nada más. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos que se hicieron jodidamente eternos, hasta que pasó lo esperado. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio señor.

— No has cambiado en absolutamente nada, muchacha.

— _Seh_, puedo decir lo mismo de ti, viejo.

* * *

**(1) **Es una película donde Macaulay Culkin interpreta a un niño que vive en la familia Ricón, la familia mas acaudalada de Estados Unidos.

**(2)** Born to be wild: Nacido para ser libre.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Esto es el capítulo que les dije que me había salido más largo de lo normal. Es culpa del fic que me da tantas ideas para ustedes jajajaja. Buenooooo, sé que muchas pensaban que el papi de mi renacuajo era James, el chico del piercing en la verga. Pues, nope, se equivocaron :/ lamentablemente jijijiji, aun queda para que aparezca, primero tengo que hacerlos disfrutar a los muchachos, ya empezaron con besitos eh, alguien tiene que llegar en algún momento a cagar la armonía, y tenemos dos posibles _alguienes_ para eso, mamá o papá, ahí elegiré en algún momento y cuando menos se lo esperen porque soy mala muajajaja (?). Espero les haya gustado el, bueno, no primer beso pero, ya saben, el recordatorio de (?) mi querida B anda un poco alterada con esto de que necesiata alguien que le caliente la cama así que será mejor que el minino se cuide, o tal vez el se deje llevar, quién sabe, quién sabe, es tan moldeable Edward que puede pasar cualquier cosa jajaja.

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, yo lo hice un montón escribiendolo. Una chica me preguntó si yo había escrito "¡Perfecto!, un nuevo profesor" Te respondo por aquí porque eres guest y no pude enviar reply: ¡SI! jajaj, soy yo, ese fue mi primer fic a subir en fanfiction, por allá por el 2008 si no me equivoco :3

Y ahora, les vengo con la lata. Les digo que puede que demore mas en actualizar el próximo capítulo porque empezaré con las cosas finales de la U que, lamentablemente aunque las odie, tengo que hacerlas. Yo soy una mujer bastante no-estudiosa, pero para esto tengo que volverme estudiosa por obligación, ni siquiera sé si podré ver mis series como lo hago todas las semanas y heme aquí, sufriendo por eso. Las tendré al tanto en el grupo :)

_PD: Chicas lindas, si me agregan a facebook yo no tengo ningún problema :3 ¡pero por favor díganme quienes son! a veces al no ver amigos en común le doy al botón de ignorar y luego me entero que son chicas de fanfiction y me siento pésimo por dejarlas en el ciberespacio ajajaja XD_

**¡Muuuuuchas gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Every girl and boy needs a little joy._

Lamb.


	10. Tenemos al Jesús americano

**Disclaimer:** La trama es de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado a Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer, desgraciadamente, aunque tenemos un acuerdo donde me presta a Jasper por las noches, ¿cierto, Steph?

* * *

**Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones.**

**Summary:** "Forks Ink: tatuajes y perforaciones. Grizzly es un maestro con los retratos y tatuajes en 3D. Tink es la mejor cuando se trata de frases, nombres y/o textos. Y luego estoy yo, me llaman B, y prometo que puedo perforar tu verga sin que sueltes una lágrima… pero si eres el padre de mi bebé, mejor te lo piensas dos veces" OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **Tenemos al Jesús americano.

* * *

_American Jesus – Bad Religion._

* * *

— Floyd no es hijo de Edward y definitivamente no es tu nieto.

Directo al grano, así me habían enseñado desde pequeña.

— Debí suponerlo.

— No sé qué carajos te dijo Jasper, pero no lo es. Por ende, mi viejo amigo, no quiero ningún comentario sobre bastardos ni niños concebidos fuera del matrimonio. Tiene cinco años, es mío, y yo cuido lo que es mío.

— ¿Me estás amenazando muchacha?

Una de las rubias cejas de Carlisle se alzó retadoramente. Sí, yo lo estaba amenazando y me vale madre si no está de acuerdo con eso, pero estábamos hablando de mi hijo. Luego de la calurosa bienvenida por parte de Carlisle, Edward había entrado con ambos niños a la casa Cullen, yo me había quedado atrás con el viejo reverendo para intercambiar unas sanas palabras más antes de empezar con el show este. Prefería dejarle clara las cosas ahora que tener que explicarle luego a Floyd porqué el hombre aquí pensaba que él podía ser su nieto.

— Tómalo como quieras, Carli. Yo más bien le llamaría advertencia —sonreí—. De todos modos, ¿qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?, no es como si Edward y yo… —moví mis cejas sugestivamente— ya sabes.

— ¿Enserio?, muchacha, ¿por quién me tomas?, ¿crees que no conozco a mis hijos, sangre de mi sangre? Sé la clase de relación que Edward y tú tenían en tiempos de antaño, mi hijo estaba perdido bajo tus viles encantos, lo veía cada vez en sus ojos cuando te observaba.

Santa mierda.

¡Él lo supo todo este tiempo!

— Deberías haberle advertido, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

— Edward era joven e inexperto, y como dicen sabiamente: uno aprende de sus errores.

_Touché._

— Bueno, viejo, por cómo vamos ahora, creo que tu hijo no aprendió del todo, ¿no crees?

— Ya veremos, chiquilla.

Ugh.

Era tan exasperante. Entorné mis ojos y lo seguí hacia la sala de estar cuando me hizo una seña con su cabeza. Esme estaba ahí, intercambiando algunas palabras con Edward mientras Floyd y Grace veían televisión sentados en la alfombra que adornaba la sala de estar. Carlisle tomó asiento junto a su mujer y depositó un delicado beso sobre su mejilla, luego me indicó con un movimiento de su barbilla que tenía el permiso de profanar su sofá con mi sucio trasero. Bueno, no es que él lo haya dicho de ese modo pero estoy completamente segura de que lo pensó así.

— ¡Bella, cariño!, es un gusto verte nuevamente —Esme me sonrió, a la vez que le daba un suave apretón a mi mano— ¡Mira!, le he dado un cuidado exclusivo, estos dos hombres de aquí pegaron el grito al cielo cuando me vieron, pero pienso que se ve realmente adorable, ¡y ya está completamente cicatrizado!, eres un encanto con estas cosas, ¿qué dices?, ¿luce bien?

Asentí hacia ella con apreciación. El pequeño brillante relucía bajo la luz de la estancia, la verdad es que sí se le veía bien, era como que Esme estaba hecha para este tipo de cosas. El arete en su nariz la hacía ver más fresca y relajada de lo que era, sinceramente le daba un toque a su explosiva y a la vez pacifista personalidad. Siempre me preguntaría como una mujer como ella acabo con alguien como el reverendo Carli.

— Ma' ya te lo dije, ese arete te queda de puta madre —Carlisle alzó una ceja hacia el mayor de sus hijos cuando soltó esas palabras mal sonantes—. Los tipos estos no saben lo que está pegando ahora, están chapados a la antigua, pero para tu felicidad, me tienes a mí como hijo. ¿Qué mejor puedes pedir en esta vida?

Esme sonrió dulcemente y Edward resopló por lo bajo.

— ¡Tío Jasper! —chilló la pequeña Weasley y corrió hacia los brazos del Cullen descarriado.

— Mi hermosa princesa —murmuró Cobain tomando a Grace entre sus brazos—, ¿has sacado de sus casillas a papi como te he enseñado? —la pequeña rio y negó con su cabeza varias veces. Jasper hizo un falso puchero— Tendremos que seguir practicando, entonces. Algún día formarás parte del lado oscuro de la fuerza.

— Grace es buena, ella no puede formar parte de _eso _—Floyd observaba a Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Mi renacuajo se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, acomodándose entre mis piernas, me observó con sus grandes ojos chocolates— Mami, ¿cierto que Grace no puede ser parte de eso?

— Cierto —besé su nariz.

— Y Eward no la dejaría.

— Y Edward no la dejaría, completamente cierto.

— Dulce señor, ¡este niño es una monada Isabella! —chilló Esme sonriente, observando a Floyd con dulzura. Mi pequeño se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho— Bien, bien, es hora de que la comida esté en la mesa. Los llamaré cuando esté todo listo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Esme?

— No, tesoro, no te preocupes —la mujer me guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a revolcarnos al jardín tarsero para ver como de rojo se pone tu papi luego de verte cubierta en polvo? —Jasper le preguntó a Grace. Edward entornó sus ojos cuando la pequeña asintió fervientemente a las palabras del consentidor de su tío.

— ¿Puede venir Floyd, tío Jasper?

— ¡Hey, tú! —Cobain le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a mi hijo—, ¿te nos unes enano?

— ¿Mami?

— Solo… procura no hacerle caso al idiota, ¿está bien? Si él te dice que hagas algo, prométeme que harás todo lo contrario. El tío de Grace, bebé, es incluso peor que tío Grizzly, ¿sí? —Floyd asintió, siguiendo los pasos de Jasper cuando este desapareció también por el mismo lugar por el que Esme lo había hecho, aun sosteniendo a Grace entre sus brazos.

— Y ahora que por fin estamos solos…

Carlisle se acomodó en el sofá, entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo y posó sus celestes ojos sobre nosotros. Edward tragó saliva audiblemente junto a mí y yo cuadré mis hombros. Aquí venía el sermón del año, lo podía sentir, mis sensores de sermones por parte del reverendo estaban más que activados.

— _Minino, dijiste que papá no era tan malo_ —susurré a Edward.

— _Bueno, creo que me equivoqué_ —murmuró él de vuelta en un bajo volumen de voz.

— Quiero que me digan exactamente qué es lo que pretenden ustedes dos, en el nombre del señor. Edward, hijo, hemos hablado sobre esto una infinidad de veces, no puedes llevar a cualquier persona a tu casa, no mientras tienes una hija a la que cuidar, y menos si esa persona es Isabella Swan.

¡Hey!

— Padre, Isabella estaba en apuros, creo que te enteraste sobre el problema ocurrido en la morada de su familia.

— Por supuesto que sí, un desagradable infortunio.

— Exactamente, y por eso me vi en la obligación de hacer uso de mis buenos modales, ¿no es eso lo que mamá y tú me han enseñado a lo largo de mi vida? Vi una amiga en problemas y le tendí mi mano, no creo que tenga nada de malo eso, papá.

— Claro que no, hijo, fue un gesto realmente noble de tu parte. Pero yo no estoy hablando precisamente de eso, y creo que lo sabes y tan solo quieres desviar el tema.

¿Por qué coño hablaban tan formales?

¡Eran padre e hijo por todo lo santo!

— Vale, vale —resoplé y entorné mis ojos— Minino, lo que tu papá quiere saber aquí es si nos enrollamos —Carlisle abrió los ojos con sorpresa y carraspeó incómodo— Venga, viejo, no te hagas, que los chicos aquí no nacieron por gracia del espíritu santo, tú y Esme deben pasarlo bomba —el rubor cubrió el rostro de ambos hombres—. La respuesta a tu pregunta no hecha es _no_… todavía, claro está.

— E-Entonces, ¿no tienen ningún tipo de relación afectuosa?

— Hay algo, Simba aún está tratando de acostumbrarse a mi ritmo, de hecho, solo ayer lo ataqué. Ayer en la noche, para ser exactos, y es tú culpa, Carli. Esos genes que tienes son realmente buenos, puedes estar orgulloso de haber creado algo tan perfecto como Edward.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir, hijo?

— Padre, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia todo este asunto —Carlisle frunció el ceño por la astucia de Edward al decirle aquellas palabras. Aw, que orgullosa estaba de que al fin le diera frente—. Si tengo algún tipo de relación con Isabella o no, en un futuro, creo que eso solo me concierne a mí.

— Y a Grace, porque Grace es tu hija y mi nieta, y ella necesita una madre —el reverendo me dio una leve mirada, como evaluándome—, una buena madre. Por eso estoy preocupado, hijo, no es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos personales, pero tienes una niña por la que velar, y Grace es un pequeño angelito que no aguantaría un abandono... Grace no sería la única que no lo aguantaría.

— ¿Un abandono?, ¿de qué carajos hablas? —fruncí el ceño ante las palabras del viejo. Sus fríos ojos se posaron sobre mí, traspasándome completamente. Él hablaba con total seriedad de un asunto que yo no entendía del todo.

— Te fuiste una vez, desapareciste por años, muchacha. Ni siquiera te importaron las personas que realmente te apreciaban en este pueblo —Edward se tensó junto a mí— ¿Quién me dice que no lo harás de nuevo?

Estaba a punto de refutar aquella acusación cuando Esme nos gritó que la mesa estaba servida.

Carlisle se puso de pie rápidamente, dando la discusión como zanjada y dejándome con las palabras ahí, en la boca, justo en la punta de mi puta lengua, listas para salir. Edward iba a seguir los pasos de su padre pero lo detuve, posando mi mano sobre su brazo. Algo había pasado, en una milésima de segundo, fue como si me hubiera perdido de algo realmente grande por mi supuesto "abandono" y ese _algo_ tenía que ver con Edward.

— ¿Qué, exactamente, trató de decirme el viejo?

— Nada, olvídalo, papá habla sin pensar.

— _Edward_, no soy estúpida. Quiero saberlo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando dejé Forks? —su verde mirada estaba con censura, una extraña mueca en sus labios me decía que lo que había pasado era algo realmente importante. Ugh, ¿qué más cosas podía arruinar en esta vida? Genial, simplemente genial.

— ¿Podemos terminar aquí?, prometo que te diré todo una vez estemos en casa —lo apunté firmemente con mi dedo índice, y mirando a sus ojos fijamente levante mi meñique. Su confundida mirada me pareció de lo más tierna.

— Por el meñique, minino —Edward acercó su meñique al mío y lo entrelazó—, ahora, lo prometiste. Estás cagadísimo, las promesas de meñique simplemente son inquebrantables.

— Lo que digas, Isabella —y sonrió con dulzura.

¿Por qué carajos me sonreía con dulzura?

…

Esme había preparado una comida casera de esas que te hacen crecer la panza hasta reventar pero que de igual manera no puedes dejar de comer. Como las cazuelas que prepara la abuelita, que le hecha un cuarto de malcriamiento, media taza de amor de abuela y el resto son sus famosos ingredientes secretos que se lleva a la tumba. La señora Cullen se había esmerado una gran cantidad en el famoso almuerzo, el aire estaba impregnado del delicioso olor de la comida frente a nosotros. Cada uno ubicado estratégicamente en la mesa, lamentablemente yo quedando a la izquierda de Carli, quien estaba en la cabecera.

Mi estómago rugía como el león de la _Metro Goldwyng Mayer._

Pero a nuestro querido reverendo se le había ocurrido bendecir la mesa.

— Ahora, debemos agradecer a nuestro señor los alimentos que tenemos el día de hoy en nuestra mesa —papá Cullen sonrió observando a los presentes en la mesa— e Isabella nos hará el honor, ¿cierto, muchacha?

Viejo hijo de puta.

— Encantada, Carli —sonreí cínicamente.

Bien, aquí vamos.

Junte mis manos en señal de rezo, indicándole a Floyd, que estaba a mi lado en la mesa, que siguiera mi gesto. El niño sabía ni una mierda de lo que estábamos haciendo, con suerte y creo que alguna vez le había hablado de Dios. Pobre mocoso, debe pensar que está en otro planeta. Carraspeé y cerré mis ojos bajo la divertida mirada del minino, a veces me daban ganas de golpearlo, él se divertía en demasía a costas mías y eso no estaba bien. Solo yo tenía derecho a hacerle el bullying que se merecía este hombre.

— ¿Estás lista, Isabella?

— Siempre lo estoy, viejo —sonreí y recargué mi cabeza sobre mis manos entrelazadas—. Jefe, te agradecemos enormemente por habernos facilitado estos alimentos que Esme manipuló para crear este hermoso almuerzo que tiene un olor de puta madre. Gracias, también, por un día más de juerga, podrías si mejorarla un poquito, no sé, darle una pizca de diversión a Carli, ¿sabes? El viejo tiene el estrés marcado en esa arruga que surca su frente y no conoce la definición de _YOLO_ **(1)** —escuché un pequeña risita a lo lejos—. Y sobre todo, señor, te pido que le des la personalidad necesaria al minino para que tenga el valor de aprovecharse de mi esta noche. Dios, sabes cuán necesitada estoy de eso. Amén.

Un coro de "amén" siguió a mí improvisado rezo. Abrí mis ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, Carlisle me observaba impasible, aunque sus ojos tenían esa pizca de desaprobación como siempre. Él se lo buscó, ¿no quería cagarme haciéndome dar las gracias a Jesús, Dios, el que sea? Bueno, lo iba a hacer a mi manera. El patriarca Cullen hizo una seña con su cabeza y su familia empezó a comer. Floyd me observó con sus grandes ojos marrones, una curiosa interrogante marcada en su rostro, le sonreí y desordené su cabello indicándole que podía comer.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Bebé?

— ¿Por qué quieres que Eward se aproveche de ti?, ¿eso no es malo?

Esme había servido una sopa de verduras de entrada, antes de dar el plato fuerte. Bien, gracias a la inocente pregunta de mi pequeño, puede que Carli haya escupido exageradamente su comida y ensuciado la mesa. Jasper soltó una sonora carcajada y movió sus cejas sugestivamente, él estaba sentado frente a un sonrojado Edward que no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada. Esme, que se encontraba frente a mí, reía con su rubio hijo a la par y la pequeña Grace observaba a su padre, ceñuda.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso papi! —chilló, inflando sus rosadas mejillas—… ¿papi?, ¿qué es aprovecharse?

— Aprovecharse es algo bueno, muy bueno para tía B, pequeña Weasley —le guiñé—, tu papi puede hacerlo cuando quiera, yo no me quejaría, es más, tía B estaría encantadísima.

— ¿Puedo yo aprovecharme de Grace?

— ¡No! —gritó Carli cuando Floyd, aun con su ceño fruncido, me hizo esa pregunta. La inocencia de los niños era tan hermosa y a mí me encantaba jugar con ella—, aprovecharse no es algo bueno…

— Para los niños pequeños, para los adultos es excelente.

—… para nadie —zanjó el reverendo—. Aprovecharse es un pecado…

— El más delicioso, pequeño, cuando seas grande sabrás de lo que hablo —le sonreí a mi hijo, interrumpiendo nuevamente la diatriba de Carlisle. Dios, era tan amargado, ¿por qué lo hiciste tan amargado?

—… y los pecados no son buenos, hijo —el rubio hombre entrelazó sus manos y le dio una sabia mirada a Floyd que lo miraba un tantito asustado por toda la mierda que estaba diciendo. Floyd debe entender un cinco por ciento de lo que habla el pobre hombre—. Los pecados son como el brócoli.

Oh no,_ maldito_.

— ¿Cómo el brócoli? —mi hijo hizo una mueca de desagrado con su boca— ¡No me gusta el brócoli! —chilló, negando con su cabeza repetidas veces— Mejor no me gustará aprovecharme, mami. No me gusta el brócoli, el brócoli sabe a _puaj_.

Carlisle sonrió hacia mí, viéndose vencedor.

— A mí me gusta el brócoli.

¡Toma esa viejo, tengo a tu nieta!

— Pequeña, estamos en la misma sintonía —alcé mi pulgar hacia Grace, en señal de aceptación—, el brócoli es igual a los pecados, como dijo el abu Carli aquí. Así que… ¿a qué nos lleva eso pequeña?

— ¿Qué los pecados saben _yummy_?

— ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

…

— Tienes a papá con los nervios de punta.

— Si, bueno, no es el único con los nervios de punta. ¿Con qué clase de mierda está llenando la cabeza de Floyd? El enano no se ha separado de él en ningún momento y me enerva. Tu papá es el enemigo, debería haberle enseñado eso a Floyd desde un principio.

— Padre adora a los niños, ni siquiera tú puedes negar eso.

Observé a Edward que estaba de pie frente a mi observando hacia el jardín trasero de la casa de sus padres, donde se encontraban Esme, Carlisle, Grace y Floyd sentados sobre una manta bajo un grande árbol que adornaba la parte trasera del lugar. Incluso desde esta distancia podía distinguir la fascinación de Floyd hacía cualquier cosa que el reverendo le estaba contando, y no ayudaba mucho el entusiasmo que mostraba Grace, como si estuviera respaldando las palabras de su abuelo.

— ¿Y si lo convierte en un mini Edward? —murmuré—, ugh, no, eras insoportable cuando pequeño, hablando de tus clases dominicales, arruinando los sueños de los pequeños diciéndoles que Santa no existe. Me cagaste la vida con esa, que te conste y quede en tu conciencia para siempre.

— Yo… Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo —rascó su nuca con incomodidad—, era un niño.

— Lo sé —suspiré y me crucé de brazos—, éramos unos niños.

Floyd reía a mandíbula batiente fuera. Sonreí observándolo, me gustaba verlo feliz, él siempre lo ha sido de todos modos, un chiquillo feliz. Me gusta eso, muchos niños no lo son, y a pesar de todas las cosas que hemos vivido, cómo hermoso vivido y demás, él era uno de los niños más felices de la tierra. Tan ensimismada estaba que no me di cuenta que mi pequeño recito a Dios había surgido unos frutos cuando Edward, sin obligarlo a nada, me abrazó por la espalda y recargó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Ah, minino, ¡así me gusta!

— Has hecho un gran trabajo con tu hijo, Isabella —murmuró. Posé mis manos sobre las suyas que descansaban sobre mi estómago libremente—. ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de algo, papá no te odia como tú dices.

— Lo dices porque eres su hijo.

— No, lo digo porque realmente vi algo en él cada vez que te miraba cuando tú no lo estabas viendo. No sé qué era realmente, pero no era algo malo. Incluso, creo que padre disfruta de las riñas que tienen ustedes —sonreí y me giré un poco hacia un costado para dejar un casto beso sobre su cuello. Edward se estremeció levemente ante el contacto.

— Por Dios, tienen un piso lleno de habitaciones allá arriba y se les ocurre coger la cocina, ¿qué clase de exhibicionistas son ustedes?, ¿les pone hacerlo a unos cuantos metros de sus hijos?

— Vete a la mierda, Jasper.

— También te amo, preciosa.

Edward estaba tenso tras de mí, pasé la yema de mis dedos lentamente sobre sus manos, tracé círculos en ellas mientras escuchaba de fondo a Jasper remover cosas en la cocina, tarros, vasos, no sé qué mierda estaba haciendo pero él enserio hacía más ruido del necesario. Entorné mis ojos cuando un incesante tintineo se escuchaba, Cobain revolvía algo y hacía sonar la cuchara contra la taza, que hijo de puta más exasperante. ¡Estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo estaba haciendo todo a propósito! Edward iba a retirar las manos de mi cintura para dejarme en libertad pero lo retuve en su lugar.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, minino?

— Uh, yo… —carraspeó incómodo— no lo sé, es solo. No me siento cómodo con... Bueno, ya sabes…

— ¿Por qué?, si es por Jasper…

— Yo nunca, ah, Dios —resopló—. Yo nunca he estado así antes con alguien frente a mi familia… Uh, creo que frente a nadie.

— ¿Qué hay de la mamá de Grace?

Mi pregunta, juro por lo que quieran, que no iba con maldad, era simple curiosidad. Un tenso silencio se formó en la cocina y Edward se desprendió rápidamente de mi agarre, caminando así hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Jasper estaba recargado contra la encimera, una sonrisilla cargada de burla bailaba en sus labios, sus azules ojos pasaban de mí a Edward detenidamente. Posé mi vista en el nervioso hombre que se había puesto a lavar unos vasos que _ya estaban limpios _para tratar de evitar la pregunta que le había hecho.

— ¿No te ha hablado Eddie de la mami de Grace?, que novedad, nosotros tampoco sabemos una mierda sobre ella. ¿No es así, hermanito?, un día llegó a casa cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, lo único que se veía era una maraña naranja de cabello envuelta en una mantita. El marica este venía llorando como si…

— Ya basta —murmuró Edward, dejando uno de los vasos fuertemente sobre el mueble— ¡Ya basta!

— Eh, tranquilo —me acerqué a Edward y fruncí el ceño hacia Jasper. El menor de los Cullen tenía sus manos en puños, apretaba tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban translucidos, traté de alcanzar una de sus manos para que se relajara pero él esquivo mi toque. Ah, señor, a mí no me viene con mierdas—. Edward —murmuré con decisión, observando sus orbes verdes. Mi corazón se estrujó un poquito, debo decir, al ver el martirio en sus ojos. Santo Dios, algo grande había pasado ahí con la mamá de la pequeña Weasley, algo realmente grande y lleno de popó. Traté de acercar mi mano a la suya nuevamente y él esta vez no se alejó— ¿Por qué no vamos a hacerles compañía a los chicos fuera? —le guiñé un ojo y acaricié su mano con mi dedo pulgar, reconfortándolo.

— Uh… Sí, v-vamos.

Jalé de su mano para salir al jardín, no sin antes –y a espaldas de Edward– mostrarle mi dedo medio al imbécil de Jasper. Estúpido, como hermano mayor debería cuidar de su hermano pequeño, no hacerlo pasar malos ratos. Toma ahí, Swan, deberías seguir tus propios pensamientos con respecto a cierta nena que te odia en casa. Edward iba un poco ido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que mi mano aun sostenía la suya. Minino, pobre minino, él era una cosita frágil bajo la fachada de hombre esa que tiene, porque por fuera se ve como todo un macho recio hecho y derecho, pero por dentro es el más dócil de los gatitos.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! —Floyd venía corriendo hacia mí, chocó torpemente con mis piernas y se abrazó a mis caderas. Levantó su cabecita para observarme sonriente— ¡El abuelo de Grace me contó la verdadera historia del conejo de pascuas!

— ¿Sí?, ¿y cuál es esa historia?

— Mami, no es como tía Tink había dicho —sus cejas se juntaron, casi formando una—. El abuelito de Grace dijo que cuando el hijo de Dios murió lo metieron en una cueva, ¡y resulta que era la casa del señor conejo! —chilló sorprendido, haciéndome sonreír— ¡Y entonces el conejito vio como él se convertía en zombie!

Solo Floyd pensaría en la resurrección de Jesús como un zombie.

— ¿Él?

— Jesús, mamá —Floyd entornó sus ojos y siguió con su historia—, entonces, como había mucha gente llorando por Jesús, como cuando tu lloras por la abuelita —hice una mueca con mis labios, no era necesario eso pero, bueno, niños—, el conejito repartió huevitos de colores para que la gente supiera que Jesús había _resurcitado_ y se pusieran felices. ¡Fin!

— Bien, mocoso, primero que todo, es resucitado, no _resurcitado_ —el renacuajo asintió—, y segundo, es una muy linda historia, ¿le agradeciste al abu Carli por la historia? —Floyd volvió a asentir— Bien… ¿Te dijo algo sobre Santa? —negó con su cabeza—, excelente, dejémosle Santa a mamá entonces, ¿sí?, no queremos que te traumen de por vida como lo hicieron conmigo.

— Grace también cree en Santa —observé a Edward de soslayo, él le dio un suave apretón a mi mano. Había olvidado, gracias al hermoso entusiasmo de mi hijo, al hombre que tenía junto a mí por unos segundos—, te dije que papá no era tan malo.

— Si, bueno, puede que ahora te crea un poco de eso.

Con Edward tomando una de mis manos y Floyd colgado de la otra, caminamos hacia la manta donde nos esperaban el resto de los Cullen. Esme estaba jugando un extraño juego de manos con la pequeña Grace que soltaba pequeñas risitas nerviosas cuando se equivocaba, Carlisle veía extasiado la interacción entre las dos. Sus ojos se desviaron de su mujer y su nieta para posarse sobre nosotros, alzó una ceja deliberadamente al ver que Edward y yo veníamos tomados de las manos.

El viejo reverendo era todo un drama queen.

¡Los amigos también se toman de las manos!

— No haré ningún comentario al respecto.

— ¿Lo ves?, no eres el único que está aprendiendo —Edward rio y negó con su cabeza. Sonreí, guiñándole un ojo a papá Cullen antes de tomar asiento—. Carli, creo que Jasper tiene problemas mentales.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Isabella? —Carlisle frunció el ceño—, sé que mi hijo es un tanto especial, rebelde, por así decirlo. Pero es un buen muchacho, a su manera, así fue como lo criamos.

— Si, bueno, él se estaba metiendo con Edward.

— Isabella…

— Minino, déjame terminar —Edward entornó sus ojos—. Como decía, Carli, él se estaba metiendo con Edward, así que solo te diré esto, para que después no andes con tus histerismos porque uno de tus nenes está herido: Jasper vuelve a hacer eso y yo parto sus bolas de una patada.

— Como lo hacías en primaria, ¿no es así muchacha?

— ¿También sabes acerca de eso?

¿Qué cosas más sabía este hombre? Santo Dios, es como la CIA.

— Sé muchas cosas —sonrió pacíficamente—, y sé cómo defendías a mi hijo cuando tenía sus problemas. No compartía tus métodos, pero… Creo que nunca te agradecí por eso —carraspeó, desviando la mirada, sus mejillas un tanto rosa por el rubor que las cubrió ante su incomodidad por el tema.

Santa mierda.

Este era un momento épico.

— ¿Estás tratando de darme las gracias, hombre? —sonreí abiertamente, entretenida con todo esto.

— Hijo, ¿por qué no me acompañas a llevar a los pequeños a ver la fuente?, los pajarillos siempre eligen ese lugar para tomar unos reconfortantes baños, es realmente hermoso —Esme le habló a Edward, quien desvió su mirada de nosotros para posarla sobre su madre. Con un tanto de reticencia le contestó.

— ¿Estás segura, madre?

— Completamente, corazón —Esme se puso de pie, incitando a los niños a seguirla—. Venga, vamos, todo estará bien, ¿cierto, amor? —oh, yo vi eso, la mirada que le dio Esme a Carlisle como queriéndole decir silenciosamente "¿cierto que no la cagarás, amor?" vaya, vaya.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la famosa fuente, Edward se giraba de vez en cuando como para verificar que su padre y yo no nos estuviéramos jalando de los pelos. Como si eso fuera posible.

— Entonces, Carli, ¿en qué estábamos?

— En nada, muchacha.

— ¡Oh, vamos!, estabas a punto de agradecerme —sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban. ¡Era igual a Edward por todo lo santo!, Jasper puede haber sacado los colores de Carli pero, señor, Edward era la viva imagen de su padre.

— Gracias, Isabella —murmuró, mirándome finalmente—, gracias por haber cuidado de mi hijo menor.

— No hay de qué, campeón.

— Y gracias, también.

— ¿Ahora por qué?

— Por haber velado de Jasper el día que dejaron Forks.

Me estás jodiendo.

¿Él también sabía eso?, ¿qué clase de espía encubierto era?

— Bueno, Carli, discrepamos ahí. No creo que haya cuidado de Jasper, si lo hubiera hecho él no sería el mismo idiota que era antes. Además, él estaba bastante crecidito ya, creo que fue al revés, creo que él cuidó de mí.

— Tienes razón en que no estamos de acuerdo, Jasper no es el mismo muchacho de antes, de eso estoy tan seguro como que soy su padre. Tal vez ante ustedes se muestra igual de prepotente, pero algo ha cambiado en mi hijo y sé que fue gracias a ti, muchacha.

— ¿Ves que podemos llevarnos de maravilla?, no hay necesidad de peleas entre nosotros. Creo incluso que podríamos llegar a ser amigos, Carli, muy buenos amigos. Debes acostumbrarte a mí de todos modos, me tendrás cerca por bastante tiempo.

— Podríamos llegar a ser amigos el día en que dejes de beber.

— Un futuro lejano, entiendo.

— No sería lejano si te lo propones, en la iglesia, todos los miércoles a las nueve de la noche hay reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos dirigidas por Cayo, el hombre de la gasolinera —hice una mueca con mis labios y me encogí de hombros.

— Cuando tenga un problema de alcoholismo, te lo haré saber.

— También deberías dejar de fumar, por el bien de tu pequeño. No querrás dejarlo sin madre siendo tan joven, ¿no?, el cáncer a los pulmones no contempla edades, Isabella —sus celestes ojos no dejaban los míos, él estaba hablando seriamente, como si yo fuera una adicta de lo peor.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que cuando deje los excesos podremos ser amigos?

— Eres inteligente, muchacha.

— Entonces, creo que tendremos que seguir siendo enemigos, papá Cullen.

Vi una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro, antes de que lo girara en dirección a la cocina. Seguí su vista y me topé con la figura de Jasper, estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la puerta que daba al patio. Su semblante serio, observando lo que sucedía en el jardín trasero de la casa de sus padres. Nunca lo había visto así, incluso y lucía como un hombre maduro de su edad y no como el pendejo que realmente es. ¿O este era el verdadero hombre?, ya no sabía nada, con toda la mierda mística de Carlisle de "lo sé todo, has salvado a mis hijos", no entendía nada.

Lo único que sabía era que las asperezas con Carli estaban en un buen punto.

Tan solo tenía que dejar mis adicciones para ser digna de su presencia.

Bien… Bien… Tal vez en unos años más me lo plantee.

…

— Ha sido un agrado tenerlos en nuestra casa.

— ¡Habla por ti viejo!

Jasper estaba tan desagradable el día de hoy. Realmente, algo le pasaba a ese tipo, era como si tuviera un gran palo ensartado en el culo o algo. Me tenía los nervios de punta, yo solo quería partir su cara de un golpe. Carlisle lo observó con detenimiento, cuando vio que no interrumpiría nuevamente volvió a hablar.

— Como dije, fue un agrado —sonrió a Floyd—, espero verte mañana en las clases dominicales de las que hablamos, pequeño. Grace nos acompaña todos los domingos, quizás Edward podría llevarte —gemí audiblemente ganándome las miradas del resto. Temía que Carlisle le hablara de esas clases a mi bebé, ¡él me lo quería convertir!

— ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó Edward con preocupación.

— ¡Tú papá me lo quiere convertir! —chillé, causando su risa.

— ¿Por qué se demoran tanto en irse?, carajos, si seguimos así se quedaran a pasar la noche.

Ahí estaba.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— Tú y yo, afuera, ahora —lo apunté con mi dedo índice y le indique la puerta. Jasper frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Bien, dos podíamos jugar esto y hacernos los duros— ¡Ahora!, y si no sales juro por Dios…

— ¿Ahora te acuerdas de Dios?

— Vale, te lo ganaste.

Me acerqué a él dando grandes zancadas, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Agradecí que le gustara llevar el cabello largo, porque de esta no se salvaba. Me paré frente a él, retándolo con la mirada a que me desobedeciera una vez más, esta era la última oportunidad que le daba. Sus azules ojos no dudaron ningún segundo, enderezó su espalda y me miró desde arriba.

Pendejo.

Alcé mi brazo y tomé un mechón de su rubio cabello, jalé deliberadamente de él para acerca su rostro al mío.

— ¡Hey! —refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño.

— O caminas solito hacia afuera o juro por _Dios_ —alcé una de mis cejas— que te jalo del cabello. Elige.

— Puta bruja, ¡deja mi cabello en paz!

— ¡Elige!

— ¡Vale, vale, ya voy! Santa mierda, no sé cómo Eddie te aguanta.

— Igual como me aguantaste tú —murmuré por lo bajo, pasando junto a los demás que nos observaban con confusión. Jasper rio quedito y siguió mis pasos— Esme, Carlisle, muchas gracias por aceptarnos en su casa a mí y a mi mocoso. Ahora, debo lidiar con otro mocoso —apunté a Cobain— que ha estado bastante desagradable el día de hoy. Tal vez habrá que zurrarlo, pero temo que eso le guste.

Edward se despidió de sus padres y caminó con los niños hacia su Volvo. Rodé mis ojos con diversión cuando, luego de acomodar a los niños en la parte trasera del auto, cerró la puerta de este y se apoyó contra ella, observándome a mí y a su hermano con los brazos cruzados, cuál guardaespaldas. A veces Simba era tan ridículo, pero me gustaba su ridiculez, era adorable en él y solo en él.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

— Nada.

— Jasper Abraham Cullen —mordí mi labio para no reír por su segundo nombre, pero era jodidamente gracioso como se lo habían cagado sus padres con ese nombre, enserio—, has estado insoportable, cabrón. Algo te pasa, lo sé, te conozco con un demonio, no puedes venir y decirme "nada" así como así.

— Te odio —resopló y se cruzó de brazos—, odio ese puto nombre. No me pasa nada, Swan, ¿es que acaso no puedo tener un mal día? Joder, todos tienen derecho de tener un mal día menos yo.

— Cobain, ¿somos amigos? —le pregunté, tratando de ponerle seriedad al asunto.

— ¿Lo somos, B? —me preguntó devuelta.

— Bueno, eso pensaba yo, ¿no lo crees así? —suspiró y desordenó su cabello.

— Bien, sonará marica, pero me molesta verte junto a Edward. Y no es el hecho de verte junto a Edward lo que me molesta, me molesta verlos felices juntos… Digo, su felicidad, eso, me molesta que hayan encontrado su media naranja o esas mierdas cursis —yo más bien era un agrio limón pero no dije nada—. Tengo veintisiete jodidos años y no he hecho nada productivo con mi vida. No sé, creo que quiero tener eso, y cachorros también, mis propios mocosos, no lo sé.

— Santa mierda, ¿estás madurando?

— Joder, creo que sí.

Nos miramos con sorpresa por unos eternos segundos. Creo que ninguno creía realmente lo que estaba pasando, y viéndolo desde su punto de vista y el de los demás, realmente Edward y yo más los renacuajos parecíamos una familia. Diablos, enserio parecíamos una jodida familia. Sonreí, contagiando la sonrisa a Jasper. Quien iba a decir que el mayor de los Cullen estaba teniendo el síndrome de los años encima, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho un tiempo atrás, lo habría mandado a la mierda por mentiroso.

— El gran Cobain queriendo sentar cabeza. No puedo creerlo.

— Ya bájale, sabía que no tenía que decirte nada, joder.

— ¿Has pensado en algún deposito donde esparcir tus herederos?

— ¿Sabes?, sí, pero… Olvídalo —¡él no podía dejarme así!—, mi hermanito te espera, vete.

— Lo descubriré, lo sabes, ¡descubriré quién es la chica!

Jasper sonrió torcidamente y me guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

— Estoy seguro de que sí, y ahora, ¡largo de mi puta casa!

Me di la vuelta para ir donde Edward, justo en ese instante sentí un ardor en mi nalga izquierda, ¡el muy hijo de puta me había dado una nalgada!, fruncí el ceño y me sobé mi parte trasera adolorida. Era tan bruto el idiota, pero aun así lo quería lamentablemente. Edward lucía molesto cuando llegué junto a él, me abrió la puerta del auto en silencio y, con ese mismo mutismo condujo el resto del camino a casa.

¿Qué coño había hecho ahora?

Siempre que se ponía así era porque yo había hecho algo.

Ah, demonios.

Al llegar a casa Edward bajó rápidamente del Volvo y ayudó a Grace a desmontar, hice lo mismo con Floyd. Los niños entraron a la casa corriendo entre risas, subiendo la escalera revoltosamente. Edward y yo entramos juntos a casa, Simba cerró la puerta tras nosotros y tiró las llaves en una mesilla que estaba en la entrada, desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa y se tiró con cansancio sobre el sofá.

— ¿Hice algo malo? —pregunté, sin saber que carajos pasaba. Me recargué contra la muralla cruzada de brazos, observando como el minino cubría sus ojos con su ante brazo— Minino, si no hablas no sabré que hice mal.

— No has hecho nada mal, Isabella, nada —murmuró, su voz sonaba agotada. Si no había hecho nada mal entonces, ¿por qué se comportaba de ese modo? Estaba todo _emo_ ahí tirado sobre el sofá, como si quisiera que el mundo se lo tragara.

Incluso en lo drama queen se parece a su padre.

— Estás molesto, quiero saber por qué estás molesto. Y algo me dice que es por mi culpa —él ni siquiera se dignaba a observarme— ¿Es por la pregunta que hice sobre la mamá de Grace?, minino, no insistiré en ello y lo sabes, algunas mierdas son para llevárselas a la tumba. ¿O es por el supuesto abandono?, ¿me hablarás de eso o no?, ¿ves?, sé que de cualquier modo es mi culpa nuevamente.

— No es por tu culpa —murmuró a secas. Esperé que dijera algo más—, estoy cansado, eso es todo.

— Odio esto, la gente suele poner esa excusa barata cuando no quieren hablar de un problema, lo odio, cobardes de mierda que no enfrentan nada, ¿sabes qué minino?, vete a la mismísima…

Y el timbre de la puerta de entrada me censuró. Cuadré la mandíbula y para evitar una absurda pelea me encargué de abrir la puerta. Al otro lado de esta se encontraban Tink y Grizzly con sus sonrientes rostros. Demasiado sonrientes diría yo, de hecho, esas sonrisas me daban miedo y ellos solo la utilizaban para una cosa: juerga. Me hice a un lado y los hice pasar, ambos traían sus manos tras su espalda, como si quisieran dar la imagen de niños buenos. Eran unos caraduras, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro al tan solo verlos, el pequeño encuentro con Edward pasando al olvido rápidamente.

— ¿No nos preguntas que hacemos aquí? —Tink me preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Anda, pregúntanos, te tenemos una sorpresa que te encantará —Grizz estaba eufórico, como si tuviera en su poder la última barra de chocolate de todo el mundo. Suspiré y cruzándome de brazos les hice la maldita pregunta.

— Chicos, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Ellos se miraron, y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí. Como si de una ensayada coreografía se tratara, retiraron sus manos de su espalda y sostuvieron frente a mí una bolsita sellada llena de felicidad. _No puede ser_, ellos tenían felicidad envasada, ¡ellos la habían conseguido! Oh Dios, se veía hermosa la planta ahí, de un verde tan llamativo como siempre, distintos tonos de verde, era una cantidad abrumadora de yerba la que habían encontrado. Cerré mis ojos recordando los buenos momentos que me había traído, los momentos de relajos y risas absurdas, y al abrirlos Tink y Grizz dijeron a la vez:

— Entonces, ¿tienes papelillos?

* * *

**(1) **You Only Live Once : Solo vives una vez.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Finalmente aquí tienen una tarde entera con Carli, el viejo es la bomba, B lo sabe pero siempre le ha gustado sacarlo de sus casillas, chasconearlo un poco. ¡Espeor les haya gustado el capítulo!, como ven, Carli está haciendo de las suyas con Floyd, el nene es bien influenciable, sobre todo si Grace ayuda a influenciarlo jajajaja. Fue un día estresante para mis chicos, sobre todo Simba que quedó ahí, todo amurrado... en el próximo capítulo sabrán sobre la mamá de Grace, Edward, gracias a los efectos de la felicidad envasada, se soltará un poco y contará muchas cosas, bastantes, sobre anécdotas de sus años mozos en la Universidad y sin B, es un emo este chico y... una sorpresita se vendrá entre los dos personajes principales, jijiji.

Como dije en el otro fic, el capítulo de CPCSC se demorará un poquitín mas porque aún no lo tengo listo :((

**¡Muuchas gracias nenas por sus rr, alertas y favoritos!**_  
_

Lamb.


End file.
